Para siempre
by TwilightFacts
Summary: El sueño con el que toda Robstener sueña ¿Qué pasaría si Kristen y Robert tuviesen un bebé? TGC IS COMING
1. Reencuentro

PARA SIEMPRE

*12 de mayo de 2014*

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo por la playa. Mis pies se hundían en la arena y esta me los quemaba. Notaba como me clavaba todo tipo de piedras y conchas al pisar y el sol empezaba a molestarme. El pelo se pegaba en mi nuca y empezaba a fatigarme. Pero por nada del mundo paré de correr. Tenía que encontrarle.

Scout dijo que lo encontraría en la cala, así que aceleré la marcha sin importarme que la gente me mirase al pasar y que me tropezase al correr. No faltaba mucho para llegar. Atravesé un entablado que te llevaba hasta el comienzo de la calle, salté varias toallas y esquivé a algunos niños que corrían en sentido contrario a mí.

Pocos minutos después estaba en una pequeña cala, llena de surferos principiantes que se preparaban para entrar en el agua o que salían de ella. Todo el que quería comenzar en el mundillo de las olas venía a esta pequeña cala, donde había suficiente oleaje para prender a sostenerte sobre una tabla sin caerte.

Recordé risas, chapoteos y gritos. Unos meses atrás nos habíamos reunido aquí para hacer el tonto e intentar surfear algo. Recordaba cómo me había caído de la tabla cuando una ola demasiado grande se acercó a mí. Tragué agua y cuando subí a la superficie tenía una gran alga verde moco en la cabeza, lo que ocasiono que todos se riesen de mí. También cuando Katy y Suzie intentaron subirse juntas a una tabla y acabaron siendo arrastradas hasta la orilla en un arrebujo de pies, pelo, cuerdas y remos. Aunque la mejor parte llegó por la noche, cuando todos nos sentamos rodeando una pequeña fogata que habíamos hecho y contamos todo tipo de cosas mientras comíamos nubes de azúcar en palos. Al final de la noche acabamos bailando en el agua. Y, al amanecer, cuando la fogata empezaba a desparecer contemplamos la bonita salida del sol acurrucados en mantas.

Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista al recordar ese día. Todo había cambiado, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de arreglarlo. Le busqué con la mirada, en el agua, en la orilla y entre la arena, pero no le encontré. Desesperada miré cada rostro tanto de hombre como mujer que se encontraba en la cala, sin poder apreciarlos demasiado por mi vista nublada y la falta de mis gafas. Algunos me miraban y susurraban mi nombre, aunque eso ahora no me importaba.

¿Quién era yo sin él?

Nadie.

Me acerqué a las rocas y me subí a la más alta. Volví a mirar por toda la arena. Sus cosas no estaban y el tampoco. Seguí entonces con la mirada el camino hecho por personas y más tarde arreglado con escaleras que llegaba hasta el paseo marítimo, pero estaba desierto. Volví a mirar el mar. Había algunos chicos subidos en tablas, pero ninguno era él.

Me dejé caer en la roca y abracé mis piernas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No estaba, se había ido...

_-¡Yo no puedo seguir así!- grité pasándome una mano por el pelo- ¡Tenemos problemas y tú te vas! ¿Cómo pretendes que arreglemos las cosas si nunca nos vemos? ¿Si pasamos juntos una mísera semana cada dos meses? ¿Vas a hacerles caso a tus padres? ¿Te vas? ¡Me dejas sola otra vez!- Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse y caer por mis mejillas. Esto ya no tenía sentido. No podíamos seguir así. Cada vez era más difícil todo._

_-Kristen ya lo sabes, no preguntes más. Tengo que hacerlo, les debo eso. ¡Y si quieren que vaya a hacer la puta película de mi primo iré a hacerla! ¡Vente conmigo en vez de quejarte! ¡Estamos separados porque tú quieres! ¡Y no tenemos problemas! ¡Son tus paranoias mentales, las que te está metiendo en la cabeza cada rumor que sale! ¡Con cada foto!- Cerró la cremallera de su mochila cuando hubo estado llena._

_-¡No me levantes la voz!-le amenacé._

_-Kristen, ya vale…_

-_¡No les debes nada maldita sea! ¡Tampoco a tu primo! ¿Son más importantes que yo? ¿Es más importante una mierda de película y un contrato millonario que la mujer con la llevas más de 5 años? ¡Dímelo si es lo que piensas! Porque yo ya no puedo más.-No grité, me acababa de dar cuenta de todo. El ya no me veía como lo más importante. No desde que tuvo que escoger. Me dejé resbalar por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo. Ya no evité que mis lágrimas saliesen, las dejé libres. Todo era superior a mí._

_-Kristen...- Se acercó a mí y me levantó del suelo, llevándome a la cama y sentándose conmigo en sus brazos. Me meció hacia delante y detrás mientras frotaba mi espalda y yo lloraba acurrucada en su pecho, manchando su camisa. Intenté disfrutar de ese instante aunque estuviésemos peleando, pues ya nunca podía y eran escasos- No llores por favor. Sabes que eso me hace miserable y un mierda. Nunca nos había pasado nada y hemos estado meses separados sin problemas. Tu venías un fin de semana, yo iba otro. Nos llamábamos a cada rato e incluso nos mandábamos fotos. ¿Por qué ahora no puede ser igual? ¿Qué te preocupa?_

_-Todo..._

Volví a abrir los ojos y fijé la vista en el horizonte, limpiándome algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

Entonces le vi. Venía nadando desde las boyas, sin tabla.

Salté de roca cayendo sobre el tobillo izquierdo. Puse una mueca de dolor y me lo froté un poco. Sin perder el tiempo lo apoyé en el suelo y al ver que el dolor era aguantable salí corriendo al agua. No me quité ropa, ni móvil, ni gorra. Solo corrí, sin importarme el dolor y la gente que ahora me miraba extrañada. Noté humedecerse la arena cuanto más me acercaba al agua, y a los poco segundos unas pequeñas olas mojaron mis pies descalzos. Seguí adentrándome en el agua con prisa, salpicando a mí alrededor y mojando a más de uno. Poco a poco el agua iba subiendo y para cuando me llegó a los muslos volví a mirar al horizonte buscándolo.

No era él.

No era él. Era un chico bastante parecido a él, pero cuando pude apreciarle bien diferencié sus ojos marrones y un tatuaje en uno de sus brazos. Maldecí en seco por no llevar las gafas para haberme dado cuenta antes. Paré en seco y no pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran por mis ojos. Ya no podía arreglar nada. El ya no estaba y la carta me quemaba en el bolsillo. Era un adiós. Agaché la cabeza derrotada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de pie en el agua, mirando al vacío y recordando millones de momentos vividos. El agua subía, ya llegaba a mis pantalones cortos. Lagrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas. Apreté fuerte los puños cuando oí que me llamaban. No diferencié la voz, pero supuse que los ppz habrían llegado o que mis amigos me habían encontrado. Volvieron a llamarme.

-¿Kristen?-Esa voz... Giré tan rápido como pude y busqué sus ojos. No necesité nada más. Avancé corriendo la escasa distancia que nos separaba y me lancé a sus brazos. No esperé a que reaccionara, tiré de su cuello y junté nuestros labios. Necesitaba eso más que nada. Instantáneamente me respondió besándome con ímpetu, que de pronto paso a la desesperación y el deseo. Sus labios eran una droga, una que ya añoraba. Todo desapareció a mí alrededor. Pegué más nuestros cuerpos, necesitaba sentirlo, comprobar que seguía aquí. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y el bajó sus manos hasta mi culo, impulsándome hacia arriba mientras yo enroscaba mis piernas en su cintura. Su lengua delineó mis labios y yo gemí de placer, abriendo mi boca para él. Hacía tiempo que no nos besábamos así. Tiré de su labio inferior antes de que nuestras lenguas jugasen a un juego sin fin en el que intentaban doblegarse la una a la otra. Sus manos agarraban fuerte mis muslos y yo tiraba un poco de su pelo, que caía mojado por su nuca y cara, haciéndole gruñir. Estaba empapado por lo que su cuerpo se pegaba aún más al mío y solo llevaba un bañador. Solo nos separamos cuando necesitamos respirara. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos.

-No te has ido...-Conseguí decir respirando pesadamente. El solo asintió.- No me dejes por favor. Te necesito a mi lado, no puedo perderte… Yo… Yo…- Supliqué notando como las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos y empezaban a caer por mis mejillas, sin permitirme seguir hablando.

-No lo haré.-Dijo con una sonrisa de insuficiencia, besando el camino que trazaba cada lágrima sobre mi cara. Suspiré aliviada y cerré los ojos con fuerza.- Nunca.

-¡Robert! ¡Kristen!- Nos llamaron a lo lejos. No me hizo falta mirar para saber quién era esta vez. Robert tampoco lo necesitó, siguió besando mis mejillas y luego mis parpados cerrados.

Continuamos unos minutos en la misma posición, hasta que más voces se unieron a las de antes llamándonos y escuché flashes de cámaras de fondo. Robert se separó de mí sonriendo y me miró a los ojos.

-Nunca.-Volvió a repetir. Me abracé fuerte a él y deposité un beso en su cuello, antes de que sintiese como empezaba a caminar conmigo en brazos hacia la orilla. No levanté mi cara de su cuello, pero supuse que el panorama sería algo particular. Seguramente mañana estuviésemos colgados en internet dando la vuelta a todo el mundo. No me importaba, ya no.

-¿Vas a seguir agarrada como un pequeño koala a mí? -Preguntó riendo. Yo solo asentí, lo que le provocó más risas. Me impulso un poco para arriba y noté como comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Suspiré y aspiré su aroma. Olía a sal y un poco al champú de menta que tanto me gustaba. Acaricié su cuello con mi nariz y volví a besarle ahí donde mi nariz le había rozado.

-Por fin os encontramos.-Habló CJ. Supuse que habíamos llegado al paseo marítimo.

-¿Dónde coño estabais? Katy me ha hecho recorrerme toda la playa de punta a punta corriendo.-Se quejaba Suzie.

-Scout no me quiso decir donde se había ido Kristen, ¿Qué quieres que le haga Su?- Reprochaba Katy

-Teníamos que dejarles tiempo a solas, claro que no os iba a decir a donde se habían ido, aunque fuese por separado.

-Pe...-Suzie se cortó a la mitad-¿Kristen que haces? Levanté la cabeza del hombro de Robert y les miré. CJ, Suzie, Katy, Scout, tamra y Marcus.

-Nada. Ahora soy un koala.-Robert volvió a reír y yo me desprendí de su agarre y bajé al suelo de un saltito, sin acordarme de mi querido tobillo y de que estaba descalza.- Mierda...-Gemí en voz demasiado alta. También me percaté de varias personas que nos miraban y algunos ppz con sus cámaras, pero los ignoré.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los siete a la vez.

-Me hice un poco de daño antes en el tobillo y ya no me acordaba de él. -Levanté un pie para que lo viesen. Ahora el tobillo estaba ligeramente colorado y un poco hinchado.

-¿Un poco?-Robert me agarró mientras que Tamra me cogía el tobillo y lo movía a un lado y a otro para cerciorarse de que no estaba roto. Siseé de dolor e hice una mueca de asco.

-No está roto, posiblemente te lo hayas torcido.-Tamra dejó mi tobillo en el suelo. Levanté una ceja incrédula.

-¿Desde cuando eres medica?

-Desde que tienes el tobillo peor que cuando llegaste del rodaje de SWATH. -Bufó- ¿Y tus zapatos?

-En algún punto de la playa

-No me sorprende. -katy sacó mis Converse de su bolso y me las lanzó- Las encontré en la playa, abandonadas.

-Gracias.- Miré a mi alrededor pero antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada Robert me cogió y me sentó en la valla que separaba el paseo marítimo de la playa y me quitó las Converse de la mano. Alzó uno de mis pies, me depositó un beso en la planta y me puso la zapatilla. El mismo procedimiento hizo con en otro, no sin antes mirar mi tobillo y acariciarlo.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó mientras me ponía la otra zapatilla

-No. Solo si apoyo el peso en el o lo muevo.- El negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pegando su espalda a mí.

-Sube.- me impulsé un poco y agarré a su cuello. Robert tiró de mis piernas y me acabó de colocar en su espalda- ¿No pensaras que te iba a dejar caminar?

-Vale, ahora que ya está todo arreglado. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Marcus hablo mirando con asco a los ppz que empezaban a aparecer y rodearnos.

Poco tiempo después estábamos en casa. Nos despedimos de los demás prometiéndolos quedar mañana y Robert entro a casa, conmigo todavía en sus hombros. Pasamos al salón y me depositó en unos de los cómodos sofás.

-Espera un momento. -desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y volvió a aparecer pocos minutos después con una bolsa con hielos en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra. Se sentó en el sofá dejando el vaso y una caja de pastillas, que se sacó de su bolsillo en la mesa. Me dio un casto beso en los labios y me empujó para atrás, haciendo que cayese sobre los cojines para que el pudiese poner mis pies sobre su regazo. Me quitó las zapatillas y fue besando cada dedo de mis pies para después comenzar a masajear el que estaba sano. No hablamos. Yo cerré los ojos y gemí disfrutando de su frio tacto y sus maravillosas manos. Cuando hubo acabado con uno cambio al otro. Pasó lentamente sus dedos por la planta del pie y fue subiendo hasta el tobillo haciendo pequeños círculos sin presión, para no dañarme- Lo siento.

-¿Qué? -negué con la cabeza- No me has hecho daño.

-No...Siento todo lo que nos ha pasado.-Siguió masajeándome el pie pero levantó la mirada para fijarla en mi- Te he forzado a hacer cosas que no querías. Tenías razón, he sido un egoísta, un cretino, un imbécil y he dejado que los demás tomasen mis decisiones.

-Robert...

-No. Kristen déjame hablar. Todo esto comenzó porque yo creí un rumor y me dejé llevar por él. Todo lo que pasó hace dos años en verano... Yo tenía que haber hablado contigo desde el principio, no salir huyendo, aun mas sabiendo después la verdad. Por mi culpa tú sufriste, cuando te habían obligado a todo. Esa fue la base del problema, no confié en ti, no te deje explicarte.

-Rob...- Intenté hablar. Lo del verano era agua pasada y no quería saber nada de ello. Sufrimos pero todo estaba bien, y ya hacía dos años de eso. Ya había caído en el olvido, o eso intentaba decirme cada día, aunque ni yo misma me creía.

-Shhh...-Se acercó a mí y dejo de masajearme un momento para callarme con un beso- Después de eso volvimos a estar bien, ya lo sé, y ha hace mucho tiempo de eso, pero por mi culpa tu cogiste una inseguridad que antes no tenías, y ahora tienes miedo de cada cosa que dicen tanto de ti como de mí, algo que antes ignorabas. Sé que intentas no hacer caso, pero te cuesta.- Suspiró- Poco a poco, después de mi cumpleaños empezamos a pelear por tonterías, algo que era mi culpa, y las distancias no ayudaban. Si yo estaba en Sidney tú estabas en casa, si yo estaba en casa tú estabas en NY. Y así continuamente. Nuestras agendas eran incompatibles y nos fuimos distanciando cada vez más, y seguíamos peleando sin poder solucionarlo, dejándolo de lado, esperando que le tiempo curase todo. Cuando estábamos en casa nos dedicábamos a pasar poco tiempo juntos, intentando evitar las peleas, que ya sé que odiamos tanto, por lo que mejor era alejarse, pero nunca demasiado yo que eso es imposible para nosotros. Salíamos con nuestros amigos e intentábamos aparentar normalidad, que muchas veces funcionaba. Estábamos perdiendo la base de todo lo que habíamos creado juntos. Luego volvíamos a separarnos y parecía que en el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos no habíamos arreglado nada, cosa que no podemos negar y las cosas iban a peor. Nos hacíamos daño, y te juro que pensé en más de una ocasión que debíamos de separarnos, que esto ya no funcionaba. Pero cada vez que escuchaba tu voz me daba fuerzas para aguantar y cuando te veía no comprendía porque había pensado esas cosas. -Robert dejó de masajearme los pies y se acercó más a mí antes de poner una bolsa de hielo en mi tobillo. Me acarició las manos y siguió hablando.- Sé que todo se complicó más con la llegada de mi familia a casa el verano pasado. No ayudó mucho que en el único mes que teníamos para relajarnos y arreglar las cosas estuvieran mis padres y hermanas presentes. Mamá la tomó contigo ese verano después de escucharnos discutir cada cinco minutos y empezó a intentar que me alejase de ti. Creo que nunca me creyó cuando le conté que todo lo que había pasado el verano anterior había sido un erro y que tú no eras la culpable, sino la víctima del acoso. Lizzy y Victoria no fueron difíciles de convencer para que la apoyasen. Empezaron a tomar decisiones por mí y a mover hilos para que estuviese alejado de ti todo lo posible, cosa que les reprocharé toda la vida, y para colmo se metieron en la cabeza que debía formar una familia y que tú no eras la indicada. Por su culpa nuestra relación empeoró, te veía menos, te obligaba a cosas que no querías y dejaba que mi familia te tratase mal, sin hacer nada para remediarlo, pensando que si pasaba del tema todo se calmaría, ya que solo estarían una pequeña temporada con nosotros. Nuestras peleas empezaron a subir de tono y pasábamos más tiempo enfadados que felices, si a eso le sumamos la distancia todo se volvía una mierda.

-Rober, cariño, no hace falt...

-Kristen por una vez en tu vida déjame contártelo todo. ¿No me has estado pidiendo explicaciones? Pues calla y escucha. -Creí que se había enfadado pero me sonrió y me apartó el pelo de la cara- Después vino la estúpida película de mi primo... Otra vez mi madre tomando mis decisiones. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? ¡Y yo pensando que les debía algo por toda la ayuda que me habían prestado cuando les necesité meses atrás y cuando inicié mi carrera! Estaban jodiendo mi vida. Pasé con ellos más tiempo del necesario por culpa de esa película y cuando volví me habían metido más ideas absurdas en la cabeza. Yo sabía que algún día te casarías conmigo, pero hice las cosas mal, no debí obligarte a que te comprometieses conmigo, más estando en la situación que estábamos. Lo vi como una forma de limar asperezas con la relación que tenías con mi madre. Ese fue el primer gran error, y nunca me lo perdonaré. Te traté como si yo fuese tu dueño y te até a mí.

-Robert, no me ataste a ti, aunque no te voy a negar que me sentó muy mal que me obligases a comprometerme porque tus padres quisieron, y como tú dices en la situación que estábamos. Y tampoco negaré que me tratabas como una mierda y hacías lo que tus padres te decían. Sé que algún día me casare contigo, pero solo tengo 24 años. -ahora tenía ganas de llorar. Puñeteras hormonas. No podía soportar ver como se culpaba por todo.

-Sé que te até a mí, y sé que te traté muy mal, y también sé que te casaras conmigo, aunque sea en Converse y vaqueros con Elvis como cura. Pero ese no es el caso ahora. Lo peor de todo, mi segundo error es querer tener un niño solo porque mi madre quería tener nietos, sin tu ni siquiera quererlo, sin quererlo yo. Sé que me comió el coco con su enfermedad. ¡Maldita sea! La escuchaba cada día diciendo que se iba a morir pronto y sin nietos porque mi carrera y sobre todo la tuya eran más importantes que darle una alegría a una mujer enferma. Sé que me dejé mangonear, sé que no debí, pero también sé que si tu madre enferma te lo hubiese pedido no te hubieses negado. Tenía miedo, quería hacerla feliz, quería verla disfrutar, más sabiendo que una de mis hermana tiene problemas de fertilidad y la otra ni siquiera tiene novio. En mi cabeza todo tenía sentido, todo pintaba bien.-Volvió a suspirar y yo me sentí culpable, pero no dejó que empezase a pensar, continuo hablando- Te estaba cerrando las puertas de todo. Estas en lo mejor de tu carrera. Soy un gilipollas, que en un año te hizo sufrir demasiadas veces y te obligó a cosas que no querías. Te he hecho daño física y psicológicamente.

-físicamente no...

-Kristen estaba tan emperrado con ese niño que no te podías sentar en días... tenía prisa por hacer a mi madre feliz, cuando a quien tenía que complacer es a ti.

-Vale... Te pasaste, pusiste demasiado empeño. Parecíamos conejos. -reímos.

- Y nuestras peleas seguían, te amargaba, por mi culpa ni tu ni yo nos concentrábamos en nada, nuestro día a día se centraba en estar todo el día separados para no discutir y por la noche acostarme contigo. Ya era una rutina, solo quería un puñetero niño para que mi madre dejase mi vida en paz y se quitase den medio. Me llamaba todos los días para ver si ya estabas embarazada. Me estaba empezando a hartar pero no tenía suficiente valor para decírselo, más sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que hablase con ella. Si al día siguiente de decirle que iba a ser abuela moría, al menos hubiese muerto feliz.-se me aguaron los ojos. Por mucho que pasase yo quería a Clare, y no podía imaginar su muerte.- Hemos estado desde febrero intentando complacer a mi madre, ¿Para qué?, para que la final tú te pusieses un DIU porque a mí no se me metía en la cabeza que no te ibas a dejar controlar por mi madre y no te ibas a quedar embarazada. -Suspiró y yo recordé mi incómoda visita al ginecólogo- La noche que me enteré de que te habías puesto el DIU sin consultarme fue la peor de mi vida. Ahí me di cuenta de todo. De cómo te había acabado perdiendo, de cómo mi vida se basaba en lo que mi madre quería, poniendo la excusa de su enfermedad. Me di cuenta de que te había hecho sufrir, de que me había hecho sufrir a mí mismo. Me habían manipulado de la forma más ruin y rastrera que conozco, creyendo que les debía algo a mis padres y que hacía todo eso por la felicidad de mi madre. Había terminado haciendo lo que mi familia creía mejor para mí en vez de lo que yo pensaba que sería mejor. Había desperdiciado todo un año discutiendo contigo en vez de demostrarte cuanto te quiero, -Sonreí- y encima no te había escuchado cuando me decías la verdad del asunto cada vez que peleábamos. Esa noche, cuando te fuiste en casa de Scout comprendí que te había perdido. Tuve miedo, pensé que no te recuperaría, que ya no me querías, que fuera demasiado tarde, que te hubiera jodido la vida. Nunca me imaginé una vida que no fuese contigo. Cuando saliste por la puerta sentí como me moría. No quería estar sin ti, no sabía que iba a hacer si no volvías.-Para ese momento yo ya me lo había imaginado todo en mi cabeza y estaba llorando. La vida había sido muy injusta con nosotros esos meses. Si yo lo había pasado mal, él lo estaba pasando igual o peor. Y encima le reprochaba todo, aun sabiendo que era culpa de su madre- Entonces...Kristen... Ehh... ¿Por qué lloras?- Volví a llorar en su pecho mientras él me consolaba. Acariciaba mi cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra trazaba círculos en mi espalda.

-E-es...es que...di-iices todo eso...y...y me siento maa-al por habert-ee dejado...esa noche.- intenté hablar pero no podía.

-Shhh... Tu no me hiciste sentir mal en ningún momento, fui yo mismo el que se dio cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde, yo mismo fui el que me hice daño. Al contario que tú, que después de todo me aguantabas cada día y cada pelea, intentándome abrir los ojos. Estas tres semanas que he pasado sin ti han sido las peores de mi vida. Nada tenía sentido. -Me abrazó y besó el pelo hasta que dejé de llorar. Acunándome me levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras a la plata de arriba. Entró en nuestro dormitorio y me sentó en la cama. Antes de que pudiese decir nada entró en el baño y escuché como llenaba la bañera de agua. Volvió a donde estaba yo y comenzó a desnudarme mientras besaba todo mi cuerpo al paso que desaparecía la ropa. Cuando estuve completamente desnuda con cuidado recogió mi pelo. Se desnudó él y me volvió a coger en brazos. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me dejaba hacer, demasiado cansada y exausta por los acontecimientos de estos últimos días. Entró en la gran bañera conmigo todavía en brazos y me tumbó sobre él. El agua estaba caliente y rápido relajó mis músculos, incluso dejé de notar el tobillo. Comenzó a masajear mis hombros y de vez en cuando a besarlos- ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Ajam...-Dije con los ojos cerrados, suspirando.

-¿Puedo seguir hablando?

-Solo si te saltas la parte en la que estas tres semanas sin mí, porque te puedo asegurar que pase lo mismo que tú y no lo quiero recordar.

-Está bien. Nada de malos recuerdos... La gota que colmó el vaso es que me enteré, gracias a un especialista al que había acudido para buscar tratamientos para mi madre, que ella no corría peligro de muerte ya que su caso era normal y se había cogido a tiempo. Se lo había inventado todo para manipularme. –Me encogí en la bañera. ¿Qué persona jugaba con su propia muerte? Clare no estaba bien. Robert noto como me estremecía y empezó a acariciar mi vientre. Una corriente de mariposas se alojó en este. Esa noche peleé con mis padres y mis hermanas. Estuvimos hasta las tantas de la madrugada hablando y les reproché todo, les dije todo lo que sentía, un montón de cosas que no tenían ya sentido y les pedí que no me llamasen en un tiempo, y menos que viniesen a verme porque no les abriría la puerta, e incluso podría llamar a la policía. Desde entonces solo he hablado con mi madre para ver que tal está, ya que recayó cuando peleamos. No cruzo ni media palabra y cuelgo.-Besó mi cuello.- Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente para pensar coherentemente me di cuenta de que no podía seguir estando aquí si tú no estabas conmigo. Todo me recordaba a ti y ya no aguantaba más.

-Por eso decidiste irte...-ahora Robert había cogido una esponja con gel y estaba frotando todo mi cuerpo mientras yo seguía tumbada sobre él.

-Sí. Por eso... Decidí que nada me detendría y que no podía volver a verte, si no, no me iría. No quería volver a hacerte daño y pensé que no me perdonarías. Habías estado tres semanas sin hablar conmigo, no me cogías el teléfono, no querías verme y por mi culpa todo el mundo sabía de nuestras crisis de pareja. Estamos en boca de todos. Así que antes de ayer llame a un buen amigo que hice en Sidney y le pregunté si podía vivir con él un tiempo. No puso pegas. Recogí todo rápido intentando no ver nada que me recordase a ti. Al día siguiente ya estaba todo listo para irme. Hoy salía mi vuelo.

-Si no hubiese mandado a Scout a casa por mis cosas tú te hubieses ido...-Robert asintió y dejó de enjabonarme.

-Si Scout no me hubiese dicho que pensase las cosas no me hubieses encontrado hoy en la playa.

-Le debemos una.-Asintió- Cuando la mandé a por mis cosas no pensaba que te irías. Cuando llegó a casa corriendo yo estaba con Suzie, Bernie y Bear. Nos contó todo, que te ibas mañana y que no soportabas todo lo que había pasado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que todas tus llamadas y que las veces que habías intentado verme era porque tú también estabas mal. Pero estaba tan enfadada que solo pensé que me obligarías a hacer más cosas. No te iba a parar los pies, si querías irte podías hacerlo. Te amaba pero no aguantaría más tiempo si no cambiabas. No quise escuchar a Scout y subí a ducharme.

-Me lo merecía.-Me cortó- Pero... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Giré la cabeza y le miré.

-Esta mañana recibí una carta y cuando la leí, y la leyó Scout me contó todo lo que le habías contado tu ayer. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que tú también habías pasa por lo mismo que yo, y que no te podía dejar marchar. Es como si me hubiese dado un golpe. Había sido injusta. Por eso salí corriendo a casa a buscarte, pero no estabas, aunque tus cosas sí. Eso me dio esperanzas, aunque si te hubieses ido te hubiese seguido a donde hiciese falta. Volví a casa de Scout llorando.

-Fue cuando me llamó Scout para preguntarme donde estaba ¿Verdad?- Asentí y Rob dejó la esponja para acariciarme con la yema de sus dedos- La contesté porque no creí que importase mucho. Estaba a punto de irme, pero me entretuve con unos viejos conocidos que encontré en la cala. Estaban dentro del paravientos que había, por eso no me viste cuando llegaste.

-Lo pase mal. Scout me contó que estabas en la playa, en la cala y salí corriendo a buscarte. Ella preocupada por mi llamó a los que pudo para que me buscasen cuando vio que pasaban las horas y yo no daba señales de haberte encontrado, por si se me ocurría hacer alguna tontería. Corrí durante un rato y cuando llegue a la cala te busqué por todos los lados pero no te encontré. Me subí a una de las piedras para buscarte mejor pero no te vi. Así que estuve un rato ahí sentada llorando, hasta que al mirar al mar vi a alguien que me parecías tú. Baje de la piedra, ahí fue cuando me hice daño en el tobillo, pero lo ignoré, necesitaba verte por última vez, y si querías seguir yéndote no te lo impediría. Cuando llegué lo bastante cerca del chico me di cuenta de que no eras tú. Pensé que te habías ido, que era demasiado tarde. -Me quito un mechón de pelo de la cara y besó mi sien.

-Pues yo casi me muero cuando te vi correr al agua, y después cuando vi que parabas y que no te movías no entendí que pasaba, por eso fui hacia ti. Cuando me miraste volví a revivir de todo lo pasado en las últimas tres semanas, ya nada me importaba. Estabas aquí, habías venido a buscarme.

Me giré y le miré. Volvíamos a estar juntos, no habíamos arreglado todo pero esto era un principio. Me lancé a sus labios al igual que esta tarde. Le besé con amor y cariño. Al igual que en la cala, el me respondió de muy buen gusto, pegándome a su cuerpo y jugando con mi lengua.

Un rato después seguíamos ahí, besándonos como si fuese lo último que haríamos. El agua se está enfriando y Robert lo notó. Me puso de pie y me saco de la bañera. Nos envolvió en una toalla y me llevo a la cama. Con delicadeza me tumbó en el centro de esta y comenzó a besarme por donde lo habíamos dejado en la bañera. Se deshizo de la toalla, se puso sobre mí y beso mi cuello.

-Rob… -Gemí, necesitaba tanto eso. Comenzó a dar besos por toda mi cara, en los pómulos, los párpados, las orejas, la nariz, la barbilla... Mientras sus manos empezaban a avanzar por mi cintura subiendo hacia arriba y acariciándome a su paso. Robert volvió a atacar mi cuello mordiéndolo ahora en algunas partes. Gemí y el besó mis labios. Su aliento sabía a menta, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes. Tiró de mi labio inferior sin delicadeza y eso bastó para hacerme enloquecer. Llevé mis manos a su cuello, agarrando el pelo de su nuca mientras comenzábamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura, acercándolo más a mí. Volvió a su trabajo de antes, subió por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos. Murmuró algo incoherente y me sonrió. Empezó a bajar besándome la mandíbula, para continuar con mi cuello, donde hizo más fuerza, a sabiendas de que me dejaría una marca cuando sentí sus dientes. Mientras, una de sus manos voló a uno de mis pechos y empezó a masajearlo. Gemí y cerré los ojos. Mordí su hombro y me dejé hacer. Bajó por mi clavícula, haciéndome gemir con pequeños mordisquitos hasta llegar a su objetivo. Depositó un beso en cada pecho, haciéndose que se pusiesen duros al instante y luego empezó a morder y jugar con el pezón de uno de ellos, dándome besos mojados, mientras que con la otra mano seguía masajeando y tirando del pezón contrario. Gemí y me retorcí debajo de él, notando como se creaba una piscina en mi entrepierna mientras succionaba mi pezón. Rob parecía encenderse cada vez más. Cambió de pecho no sin antes morder mis labios con fiereza y hacer que soltase un jadeo. Bajé mis manos por mi espalda, arañándole con las uñas cada vez que me hacía necesitar más de él y no era suficiente retorcerme debajo de él. Solté otro gemido imprevisto al notar un tirón de sus dientes en uno de mis pezones, haciendo que un hormigueó llegase hasta mi bajo vientre. Le agarré por los hombros y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad le separé de mis pechos. El me miró con una cara confundida. Sonreí de forma traviesa y salí de debajo de el para ponerme encima. Rob me sonrió y se tumbó. Comencé besando sus labios de forma calmada y juguetona, mordiéndolos, tirando de ellos y pasando mi lengua por todo su contorno. Seguí bajando por su mandíbula y su cuello dando pequeños mordisquitos y dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva por ahí donde besaba. Rob agarró mis nalgas con sus manos y me dio un apretón. Me calenté más todavía... Si es que era posible, y seguí bajando por su pecho, mordiendo y tirando de sus pezones al igual que había hecho el con los míos. Soltó un gemido y yo sonreí. Chupé uno de ellos y deslicé mi lengua hacia abajo, pasando por su ombligo y depositando un beso en él, cuando noté su vello púbico volví a subir hasta sus abdominales, delineándolos con la lengua. Le escuché suspirar y me acarició la cabeza. Subí hacia arriba y gemí en su oído y mordí su lóbulo cuando empujó sus caderas con las mías. Sentí su miembro en mi bajo vientre, ahora grande y duro... La piscina de mi entrepierna se había desbordado y notaba como mi clítoris palpitaba. Me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y yo sonreí como una tonta.

En un visto y no visto se volví a estar dejado de él y volvió a comenzar a bajar dándome besos por el valle de mis pechos. Cuando estaba llegando a mi ombligo le paré.

-No... No voy a aguantar tanto, no quiero tener esta noche un orgasmo si no es contigo dentro. -Me sentí un poco cohibida al decir eso. Él me sonrió y besó mi bajo vientre antes de subir y besar mis labios otra vez. Abrió mis piernas con las suyas y acarició una de ellas levantándola un poco.

Un segundo después Robert me penetró de una sola vez despacio y con delicadeza. Solté un gemido bien alto que me hizo caer contra la cama. Si no llegué al orgasmo poco me faltó. Rob gruñó y empezó a penetrarme con un ritmo lento y tranquilo, sin parar mientras me comenzaba a besar para acallar mis gemidos. Lo rodeé con mis piernas y besé sus labios con fiereza.

-Máss… rá-ápido…-Gemí.

Mordí el cuello de Rob cuando aumentó el ritmo y me agarré con más fuerza a él, sintiendo como su miembro crecía y se ponía más duro. Acallé mis gemidos y jadeos con su cuello mientras el gruñía y gemía en mi oído. Pocos segundos después sentí esa familiar sensación en mí bajo vientre y gemí más fuerte.

-Ahhh, pu-uta mierd-a…

Robert entendió mi gemido y con una mano comenzó a pellizcar y retorcer mi clítoris. Eso me hizo enloquecer y retorcerme mientras él me penetraba más rápido y fuerte. Comencé a sentir como me llegaba el orgasmo cuando Robert dio una fuerte estocada que me hizo gritar.

-Déjate llevar pequeña…-Mordió mi cuello. Gemí, arañé su espalda y encorvé la mía cuando el orgasmo hizo presencia y me envolvió en él. Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el orgasmo, que me hizo temblar y gemir más rápido, bañando el miembro de Rob con mis propios jugos. En dos estocadas más Robert dejó mi clítoris y aumentó aún más la velocidad para correrse con un bajo gemido en mi oído que casi me hizo tener otro orgasmo.

-¡Kr-risten! –Gritó.

Respirábamos rápido y seguíamos con la adrenalina del momento. Me lancé a sus labios y los besé y mordí casi violentamente, tirando de su cabello y volviendo a enroscar mis piernas. Rob me correspondió rápidamente, uniéndose a mí de una forma casi febril, juntando nuestras lenguas y jugando a un juego sin ganadores.

Cuando nos hubimos quedado sin aliento nos separamos, y Robert salió despacio, dejando un vació dentro de mí. Se tumbó a un lado de la cama y me envolvió con sus brazos, en los que yo gustosa me acurruqué no sin antes besar su pecho. Poco a poco fuimos recuperando la respiración, hasta calmarnos. Con cuidado me levantó y abrió la cama para poder arroparnos. Volví a pegarme a él y le abracé con fuerza. El me devolvió el abrazo y yo me fijé me el reloj que tenía en su mesilla. Eran las 00.03. Sabía que significaba eso. Yo me había hecho una promesa a mí misma esa mañana.

Me revolví entre sus brazos y el me miró confuso. Me levanté de la cama y cogí el pantalón corto que había llevado ese día. Saqué la carta del bolsillo y volví a la cama.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó sentándose y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

-La carta. -Se la tendí y me senté en el borde de la cama. Robert la cogió y desplegó. Me miró antes de empezar a leerla- Será nuestro mayor desafío, y no pudo hacerlo sola.

Rob me miró un instante después demasiado serio.

-Esto...-Pero no continuó- No lo entiendo. Dijiste que no, y que era imposible.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No era imposible. Feliz cumpleaños papá.

-Estas embarazada.

Asentí. Robert bajo de la cama y tiró de mí. Al instante estaba en sus brazos dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡Embarazada! -Paró y mis pies tocaron el suelo. Acunó mi cara con sus manos y me beso, como no lo había hecho nunca. Sentí todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras en ese beso- Te amo. Es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. Me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Estás contento?

-Kristen Jaymes Stewart Mann. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida. Y gracias a este bebé, -dijo depositando mi mano agarrada por la suya en mi vientre- tú, esta mañana saliste a buscarme. No hay nada mejor en este mundo. Es la razón de nuestra existencia ahora. Esté bebé no era lo esperado pero gracias el yo puedo estar contigo ahora y mi mundo vuelve a girar en su dirección. Vuelves a estar entre mis brazos, y eso es lo que me importa, no necesito nada más. Ahora somos tu, yo y el o ella. Y no quiero nada más. Ahora vosotros sois mi vida.

Comencé a llorar y me acurruqué en su pecho. Un segundo después estaba sobre el colchón. Robert trazó un camino de besos desde mis labios hasta mi vientre y apoyó su cabeza ahí, dibujando patrones con sus dedos en mi piel y depositando pequeños besitos.

-Para siempre. -concluyó.

* * *

He revisado el fic y ya está bien. Sin faltas de ortografía o palabras que deberían ser otras. Y si, digo fic porque lo voy a convertir en fic ya que muchas me lo habéis pedido. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntillos para ver si lo subo aquí o en un blog. Antes de que acabe la semana publicaré el segundo capítulo.

Gracias por leer (:

Aroa, _Twilightfacts_


	2. Brillar

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de Para siempre. Se que es cortito, pero es un pequeño adelanto de lo que está por llegar. Para saber más sobre el fic seguirme en _TwilightFacts_

Espero que os guste.

Aroa

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El sol de daba de frente en la cara y me hacía guiñar los ojos. El pelo y ropa se pegaban a mi cuerpo por el calor y notaba como miles de hilos invisibles me impedían moverme. No sabía dónde estaba. Robert apareció a lo lejos. Me miró con desprecio y con una mano en alto se despidió de mí. No dijo nada pero sabía lo que significaba. Intenté gritarle que parara, que le amaba, pero algo presionaba mi boca impidiéndome abrirla. Cada vez se alejaba más, pronto solo fue un punto en el horizonte. Me moví insistentemente pero los hilos parecían indestructibles. Se clavaban en mi piel como alambres afilados y la mano me dificultaba respirar. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, la pena podía conmigo, necesitaba gritar, patalear y llorar hasta morir. Porque sin el yo no era nada.

Me derrumbé en el suelo. Los hilos ya no me sujetaban y el sol se esfumó, dejando paso a la noche. Una noche oscura, sin luz. La presión de mi boca desapareció, pero una nueva ocupó su lugar esta vez en mi corazón. Cerré los ojos lista para morir. Ya no quería gritar, ni patalear, ni llorar. Mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo. Tumbada boca arriba sentí como la presión de mi pecho se intensificó. Abrí con rapidez los ojos cuando noté una mano sobre mi pecho. Una persona envuelta en sombras mi miraba. No podía ver su rostro, pero si su mano pálida.

Clavó sus dedos en mi pecho y sentí como se abrían paso hasta mi interior. Un dolor indescriptible me hizo chillar, pero no salió grito de mí. Intenté moverme pero la presión se estableció por todo mi cuerpo. Gritaba ayuda pero ningún sonido emitía mi garganta. Estaba perdida.

La mano llegó hasta mi corazón y la persona envuelta en sombras rio antes de, que con un último movimiento, arrancase mi corazón.

-Kristen…-Solté un alarido, no solo de dolor, si no de furia, maldiciones, pena y temor. Y esta vez sí que pudo ser escuchado-¡Kristen! –Volví a chillar cuando esta vez la presión se instauró en mi vientre y la mano empezó a abrirse paso por mi útero. ¿Cómo seguía viva? Eso no importaba, iba a presenciar la muerte de mi bebé.

Intenté cubrirme el vientre, aunque fue inútil. No pude moverme ni un centímetro. Chillé cuando sentí como arrancaba a mi bebé. Mi pobre bebé. La mano llena de sangre se acercó a mí después de salir de mi interior. Abrió su puño cerrado para mostrarme un pequeño y medio muerto bebé lleno de sangre tan grande como mi puño, que en posición fetal y con cara de horror temblaba. Gemí y lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos.

.

-¡KRISTEN! ¡KRISTEN! –Algo me zarandeó con fuerza. Todo se nubló, pero escuché otra carcajada antes de abrir los ojos- Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí… Ya está, ya pasó todo…-Robert me acunaba e sus brazos mientras besaba mi cabeza- Solo era un sueño, un mal sueño…Estoy aquí, estoy contigo. –Pestañeé. Me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y que agarraba fuerte su camiseta. Mi respiración estaba alterada y me dolía la cabeza. Me sentía mareada y confusa. Solo había un poco de luz, que provenía de las lamparitas de noche de nuestras mesillas.

La imagen del bebé vino a mi mente. Me aparté de Robert justo a tiempo para sentarme y vomitar violentamente sobre las sábanas, en el hueco entre mis piernas. Enseguida unos brazos me sujetaron mientras mi estómago se retorcía y yo temblaba con cada arcada. Nuevas lágrimas mojaron mi rostro y gemí.

-Shhhh, ya está, ya ha pasado… -Robert detrás de mí susurraba en mi oído mientras con una mano agarraba mi cabello y con la otra sujetaba mí cintura. Eché lo poco que había desayunado esa mañana. Agarré con fuerza la camiseta de Robert mientras me sacudía con las últimas arcadas y echaba lo que quedaba en mi estómago.

Cuando estuve segura de que ya no iba a vomitar más me dejé caer contra las almohadas, exhausta, cerrando los ojos. Robert Limpió mis lágrimas y las gotitas de sudor de mi frente.

-Tranquila… Ya pasó todo…-Besó mi frente y se separó de mí. Agarré con fuerza su camiseta, queriéndolo cerca- Tranquila, solo voy a llevar la sábana y tu camiseta abajo.- Aflojé mi agarre y sentí como se deshacía de la sábana. Con cuidado me quitó la camiseta y besó mi vientre. Abrí los ojos, somnolienta. Se quitó la camiseta, me levantó un poco y me la puso. Volví a cerrarlos sonriendo. Noté como el colchón se movió cuando se levantó. Escuché como salía del dormitorio y bajaba a la planta de abajo. Rodeé mi vientre con mis brazos y me acurruqué en posición fetal en el centro de la cama mientras las imágenes de mi sueño me torturaban.

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió. Robert entró en la habitación, dejó algo en mi mesilla y se tumbó a mi lado. Busqué su pecho y me acurruqué en el. Me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

-Tranquila… ¿Estás mejor? -Preguntó. Abrí los ojos. Estaba preocupado. Deposité mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y dejé un besito ahí.

-Solo era una pesadilla… -No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para hablar. Tiró de mí hasta que sentí mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Ya ha pasado. ¿Quieres contármela?

-Ahora solo quiero olvidarla.-Me acerqué más a su pecho y el me agarró con fuerza. Se separó un poco de mí.

-Bébete esto.-Me tendió una taza humeante. La agarré con las dos manos y Robert me incorporó un poco para poder beber. Era manzanilla. Me la bebí a pequeños sorbos mientras Rob acariciaba mi cara. Cuando la terminé la puso en la mesilla, nos arropó con una nueva sábana y me acercó a su pecho- Duerme cariño… Estoy aquí…-Empezó a tararear una canción. Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué junto a él. Al poco tiempo estaba dormida.

.

Risas y gritos me despertaron. Rodé a un lado, pero la cama estaba vacía. Por las ventanas entraba luz. Debía de haber amanecido hacía tiempo. Me estiré en el centro de la cama recordando lo sucedido anoche…

Después de que Robert se enterase de la noticia empezó a avasallarme con preguntas de todo tipo, Rob quería saber sobre el bebé tanto como yo, pero yo sabía lo mismo que el en estos momentos y estaba demasiado exhausta para contestar, llevaba noches sin dormir. Agradecí que Robert se diese cuenta de mi cansancio y pospusiese su interrogatorio para otro momento, abrazándome y cantándome hasta que me quedé dormida. Aunque eso no duró mucho. Una nueva pesadilla, diferente a las otras que había tenido días antes, me ocasionó un ataque de pánico que me hizo vomitar. Recordé como Robert se alejaba, como me quitaban el corazón y después a mi pequeño bebé, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo. Temblé. Mi cerebro siguió reproduciendo las imágenes una y otra vez. En mi sueño yo no podía mantener a mi lado las cosas más importantes para mí, me abandonaban hasta dejarme vacía. Primero Robert y luego el bebé. Sacudí la cabeza sabiendo el lugar que estaban tomando mis pensamientos. Respiré hondo y me levanté de la cama para darme una ducha y quitarme el sabor a vómito de la boca.

.

15 minutos después estaba duchada y vestida con ropa interior y una camisa, cortesía del armario de Robert Pattinson. Olí el cuello de la camisa. Su olor estaba impregnado en su ropa. Era una cura para cualquier mal. Bajé a la planta de abajo, de donde venían las risas.

-¡Venga ya! ¿15 minutos? ¿Solo 15? –Robert reía. Entré en el salón. Todo el "Hobo-Pack"*****, como llamaban las Robsteners a mis amigos, y quiero decir todo todito todo, estaba en el salón de mi casa comiendo comida basura. Me quedé un poco en shock, parada en la mitad de la escalera, observándolos reír y charlar repantigados por el suelo y sofás. Robert reía en uno de los sofás junto a CJ, Tom y Suzie. Sonreí y bajé despacio las escaleras.

-¡Violable Stew! –Gritó Marcus cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Mi escasa ropa no era la recomendable para visitas, pero… ¿Quién se esperaba esto? Yo, no.

-¡Uhhhhhhhh! –Tom y Jadan se unieron a la broma. Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué al sofá donde estaba Scout sentada. La abracé por detrás y besé su mejilla.

-Te debo una.- Susurré en su oído.

-Una bien grande. –Me devolvió el beso.

-Si así saluda a una amiga… ¿Te vas a follar a Robert delante de todos? –Tom gritó.

-Tom, ¿Sigues teniendo problemas en la cama? Sienna se queja. Dice que llegas antes que ella. Que deprimente ¿No? –Contrataqué. Tom abrió la boca para decir algo, pero me miró y cambió de idea. Todos echaron a reí y yo me senté en el regazo de Robert, dándole una colleja a Tom, que estaba a nuestro lado.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender?- Dijo Tamra- Siempre pierdes a este juego Tommy.-Se burló de él. El salón empezó a revolucionarse haciendo bromas los unos de los otros. Yo aproveché la ocasión.

-Buenos días. -Besé a Robert castamente en los labios- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Anoche estabas exhausta y después de vomitar has estado revolviéndote por la cama toda la noche. Te veías tan dormidita esta mañana que no te quise despertar. –Me colocó un mechón de pelo en su sitio y besó mi cuello.

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunté acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Pasada la una.

-Tenías que haberme despertado. –Le reproché. La conversación del resto volvía a normalizarse- Feliz cumpleaños. –Volví a besarle, esta vez en la mandíbula. Como un acto reflejo Robert llevo una de sus manos hasta mi vientre y la dejó ahí. Después sonrió.

-Stewart… Tss tss tss… ¿Ya le estás prometiendo una noche de sexo a Pattinson? Mira como sonríe el pillín. –Ahora era Katy.

-Recordarme que busque un nuevo Hobo Pa…- Pero no pude terminar ya que Suzie gritó.

-¡Serás hija de puta! –Todos la miramos.

-Vale... Se volvió loca. –Alicia bromeó.

-¿Cómo no me lo has contado? ¿Desdé cuando lo sabes? ¿Te crees que esto es como tener un perro nuevo? ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a contar? ¿Cuándo me hubiese enterado por Twitter? ¡KRISTEN JAYMES STEWART MANN! ¡No te rías! Esto es muy serio… ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Suzie tenía una mirada que me recordó a la de Alice, enfadada e indignada pero muy feliz. Me apuntó con el dedo mientras reía.

-Su, me he perdido. –Contesté entre risas.

-No eres la única…-Ashley la miró confusa.

-¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA! ¡Cacho de perra con patas! ¡Carne con ojos! – Por un momento se me cayó la mandíbula al submundo ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Solo Scout lo sabía. Escuché unos cuantos "¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!" antes de que Suzie mandase callar para hablar- La mano de Robert que está sobre el vientre de Kristen me ha dado la última clave que me faltaba. ¡Shhhh! Dejar que me explique. –Les cortó Suzie cuando empezaban a hablar todos a la vez llamándola loca. Robert apretó más su mano contra mi plano vientre y los miró a todos con una mueca entre graciosa y confusa- Scout y yo hemos aguanto a Kristen estos últimos días y ahora entiendo porque estaba tan rara.

-Por favor, explícate. –Dije rodando los ojos.

-No haces más que quejarte de dolor de cabeza y espalda, siempre estás cansada, estás muy temperamental y demasiado olfativa. La comida te da asco y tienes nauseas todo el tiempo, pero te las callas y no sueles vomitar… Cosa que no se como haces… Y puede que estos días estuvieses depresiva… Pero cuando a una le duele el corazón toma helado ¡No pepinillos en vinagre! Y encima has aumentado una talla de sujetador. –Todos se quedaron callados mirándome.

-¿Y? –Añadí para hacerla rabiar.

-¡QUÉ ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!

-Eso ya lo sabía yo. No es nada nuevo. –Dije, mordiéndome la lengua para no reír más. La expresión de mis amigos fue cambiando de la confusión al shock y a la sorpresa. Detrás de mí sentí como Rob temblaba de la risa.

-¿Cómo?- Tom nos miraba sonriente.

-Tom… Tienes una hija, no me hagas explicarte el cómo. –Robert hablaba burlón.

-Ya… perooo… ¿Tu no tenías un DIU***** puesto? –Preguntó

-Y lo tengo. –Respondí.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Menuda puntería! –CJ palmeó el hombro de Rob. Al instante todos nos daban la enhorabuena. Bueno… Suzie literalmente se lanzó a mis brazos y me reprochaba no habérselo contado mientras me llenaba de besos.

-Su, me enteré ayer. –Dije cuando me hubo dejado respirar.

-¿Enserio?

-Ajamm. Así que no preguntéis porque no se nada. –Pero eso no les importó. Los locos de mis amigos empezaron a hacer miles de bromas y preguntas.

-¡Vamos a ser tíos! –Marcus, Lindsey, Alicia y Alannah empezaron a saltar en el sofá en el que estaban.

-Conejos. –Katy se tiró sobre Robert, Su y yo, seguida de Tom, JC y Scout.

-¡Ehh! ¡Qué estoy debajo! –Robert se quejó. Nos empujó hacia delante cayendo y todos al suelo, quedando el solo en el sofá y yo encima de todos. Me senté sobre ellos.

-Ya tenemos futuros papás. Kristen me da la impresión de que no te vamos a dejar hacer una mierda…-Ashley se acercó a Robert y le abrazó- Felicidades.

-Mira, una nos salió normal. –Dije mirando a Ash.

-Algo es algo. –Dijo Tom empujándonos para levantarse. Me levanté antes de caer al suelo. Jack me agarró por detrás y me meneó de un lado a otro.

-Mamá, Stew, la más temida. Si no te comes el puré dormirás en la caseta de Bear. –Jack imitaba la voz de los comerciales.

-De hecho, Robert durmió una noche con Bear…-Me reí al recordarlo.

-Robert tienes que darnos clases de puntería para cuando las necesitemos…-Jack chocaba sus nudillos con él.

-Violable Stew. –Volvió a repetir Marcus- Ni queriendo lo consigues tan de repente. –besó mis mejillas y me dio un abrazo de oso.

-¡VAMOS A SER TÍAS! –Empezaron a gritar Kassie y Sydney otra vez - ¡OEOEOEOE OE OE! – Se les unieron los demás saltando y bailando por los sofás.

-Felicidades Kris. –Tamra me abrazó y después empujó con las caderas a Robert. Yo le miré. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Les hemos hecho felices. –Dijo mirando a nuestro revolucionado Hobo bailar por todo el salón, rodeándonos.

-Van a ser unos nueve meses muy largos…-Dije apoyándome en su pecho.

.

-¡TGC! ¡The Golden Children! –Gritó Scout cuando comía mi rico postre, fresas con helado de vainilla junto a Robert en uno de los sillones. Habíamos pedido comida italiana y ahora, después de estar a reventar de comida comíamos el postre repantigados por el salón.

-Ahh ¡No, no, no! –Dije- Ni una palabra fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Nada de Twitter, Instagram o Tumblr. Nada de fotos o comentarios que lo dejen caer… Ya sabéis como es el CSI Robsten, y en cuanto se den cuenta, en menos de 15 minutos lo sabrá todo el mundo. –Se rieron de mí.

-No lo podrás esconder siempre.- Katy, tirada en el suelo me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Tú lo has dicho, no siempre, pero si lo suficiente para no correr riesgos. –les miré seriamente a todos.

-Tranquila gatita, no diremos nada. –Jack levantó las palmas de las manos y me miró con ojitos. Me reí.

-Me he olvidado de algo… ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? –Pregunté dejando el plato vacío en la mesa y acurrucándome en los brazos de Rob.

-Es el cumple de Robert y hace meses que no estamos todo el Hobo reunido, y que no hay malos royos. –Bajé la mirada cuando Tamra habló. Robert besó mi mano.

-Supongo que deberíamos pedir perdón por eso. –Dije.

-Nahhhh. –Respondieron a coro.

- Nos habéis compensado hace un rato. –CJ me sonrió- Somos vuestros amigos, y para eso estamos. En las buenas y las malas, siempre apoyándoos, como llevamos tantos años haciendo. Además el Hobo Pack existe gracias a vosotros.

Sonreí. Puede que mi vida no fuese perfecta en ese momento, pero no podía pedir nada más. Quedaba un gran camino por recorrer, pero no estaba sola. Tenía una gran familia para recogerme en cada caída y alentarme a seguir adelante. Antes estaba perdida, no sabía cuál era mi sitio, pero ahora un rayito de luz había iluminado la oscuridad. Quedaban muchos nubarrones por sortear, pero el sol siempre brilla detrás, y como me enseñó una vieja amiga, había encontrado mi verdadero lugar en el mundo, el lugar en el que por fin encajaba, el lugar donde podía brillar.

* * *

*Hobo Pack: Kristen, Robert, Suzie, CJ, Scout, Ashley, Tamra, Marcus, Alicia, Alannah, Jack (L.A), Sydney, Kassie, Lindsey, Katy, Jadan, Tom y Jack (Londres).

*DIU: Dispositivo intrauterino. Método anticonceptivo reversible, en forma de T, normalmente de cobre o con hormonas. No impiden el contagio de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, pero si en embarazo en el 98% de los casos. Son efectivos hasta 14 años. Lo debe de colocar y extraer un ginecólogo (Se puede quitar cuando se desee).


	3. Chocolate

Recogía la mesa de la cocina mientras Robert lavaba los platos. Pasada la madrugada habíamos conseguido echar a nuestro Hobo, no después de hacer batallas cojines…

_Recordarme que mate a Alicia por empezar la pelea. _

…De jugar al Just Dance, de comer tarta de cumpleaños en forma de guitarra, de cantar el Cumpleaños Feliz a Robert en todos los idiomas y formas que sabíamos, de hacer carreras de chupitos de colores -en las que había que ser el que más rápido se los tomase, bueno, ellos chupitos, yo zumo de frutas-, de hacer la croqueta por el suelo, de decidir el futuro del bebé…

**Flashback**

_-Cuando el bebé sea mayor me encargaré de que nadie la toque. Porque va a ser una niña, y la más guapa, viendo quienes son los padres. –CJ estaba tumbado en el suelo muerto, después de haber jugado 23 rondas seguidas al Just Dance sin parar. Reímos._

_-¡Va a ser un hombrecito! Para que cuando sea mayor nos lo llevemos de fiesta, a la caza de mujeres…-Tom habló. Casi escupí el zumo de cereza._

_-¡Mi niño no va a ir a la caza de mujeres con vosotros! ¡Antes le meto en una caja fuerte y lo encierro en el sótano! –Dije poniéndome recta entre los brazos de Robert- Además, para cuando tenga edad para esas cosas seréis unos vejestorios, viejos verdes. De esos a los que les tiene que limpiar la baba. –Todos volvieron a reír._

_-Si es un niño le enseñaré a poner celoso a Robert. Si es una niña la enseñaré a ser caprichosa y sacar todo lo que pueda de su "papá". –Suzie ya pensaba malvadamente._

_-Vaya, gracias…- Rob besó mi pelo- Mantendré alejado a mi bebé de ti. Pediré una orden de alejamiento. _

_-¡Mejor, mejor! Si es niña a un colegio de monjas, así nadie la tocará. _

_-CJ… ¿Eres tonto? –Katy le dio una patada- Si es una niña será la niña más buscada de todos los tiempos, da igual donde la metas, como si la mandas a Tíbet, va a tener moscones revoloteando a su alrededor siempre. _

_-A veces me gustaría no ser conocida. ¿Cómo va a ser el futuro de mis hijos? Yo quiero que sean felices, pero en mi mundo es un poco complicado. ¿Cómo les explicaré que no podemos ir al cine, o al parque o a comprar como una familia normal? O que no siempre tendrá amistades verdaderas. Que mucha gente se acercará a ellos solo por ser hijos de quienes son. –Suspiré- Por mucho que yo haga no podré esconderlos y protegerlos siempre. Odio la fama. _

_-Kristen…-empezó Tamra._

_-No, ella dice la verdad. –Tom me miraba desde otro de los sofás- No puedes pretender dar a tus hijos algo que ni siquiera tienes tu. Es algo más difícil que no querer que nos hagan fotos. Hay miles de cosas que nos hacen daño, pues imagina a un niño. Cada rumor que sale la gente tiende a creerlo. Y hay muchos interesados en la vida. Pero no puedes decirle a tu hija que no se vaya a casa de su amiga porque tú sepas que sus padres son interesados, o a tu hijo que no crea en todos los rumores que dice la prensa y que no se deje engañar por los demás cuando no sabe la diferencia entre lo real y lo imaginario. Los niños acaban sufriendo igualmente. Cuantos hijos de famosos llegaran a casa llorando porque los demás niños del colegio se han metido con ellos porque han salido inciertos rumores bochornosos o malos. _

_-Pero nadie dice que sea imposible darles la vida que quieren. –Musitó Ashley._

_-No cuando sus padres son en este momento las personas más famosas del mundo, y lo seguirán siendo durante muchos años. –Katy me miró triste._

_-Pero la fama no les va a quitar despertares a cosquillas a mis hijos, o abrir los regalos con una sonrisa cada navidad. O disfrutar de una nueva mascota. O hacer pasteles con Kristen… No les quitará nada mientras yo pueda evitarlo. –Robert me abrazó fuerte- No seremos los primeros ni los últimos padres famosos, pero yo tengo claro que en mi caso mis hijos no van a sufrir por nuestro estilo de vida si yo estoy para remediarlo. Van a ser felices, sobre todo porque están con sus padres, porque a su alrededor tiene una maravillosa familia que los va a querer y cuidar. _

**Fin flashback**

-¿En qué piensas? –Robert me abrazó por detrás y besó mi cuello.

-En la conversación sobre el futuro. –Robert suspiró y me giró para poder mirarle.

-Kristen… -Comenzó- ¿De qué tienes miedo? Llevamos años viviendo en la fama. Sabemos cómo actuar delante de las cámaras cuando nos siguen en nuestro día a día. Sabemos cruzar el mundo sin que se enteren y hacer fiestas secretas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no vamos a darle a nuestro bebé una vida casi normal? Sera todo lo normal que nosotros queramos.

-Pero… Aun así siempre habrá cámaras esperando para fotografiarnos y agobiarnos. Y el bebé vivirá en un mundo lleno de mentiras, hijos de puta y mierdas. Yo no quiero esa vida. No quiero que dentro de tres o cuatro meses no pueda salir a la calle porque haya cientos de ppz esperando en nuestra puerta para hacerme fotos. No quiero que pase lo mismo, o aun peor cuando nazca el bebé. No quiero ser una maña madre. –Me apoyé en su pecho mirándole con los ojos aguados- Tengo miedo.

-Ehhhh…-Me abrazó fuerte y frotó mi espalda- No digas eso. Vas a ser la mejor mamá que existe. Nuestro pequeño bebé –Situó su mano en mi plano vientre- va a ser muy feliz. No le va a faltar nada. Le vamos a dar la vida que podamos darle, y te prometo que será la mejor. –Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y le miré- Y no te preocupes por los ppz y los rumores. Voy a estar a tu lado, no estás sola. Te vamos a cuidar y nada malo va a pasar. –Me sonrió. Acaricié sus labios lentamente.

-Gracias. –Junto su frente con la mía y sonreí. Él era lo que necesitaba. Conseguía calmar mis miedos y mis dudas con dulces palabras. Me hacía sentir especial, me daba fuerzas para continuar. Era el motivo por el que levantarse cada mañana. Me acerqué a sus labios. Delineé con la lengua el contorno de su labio inferior, luego hice lo mismo con el superior y acabé mordiendo cariñosamente el inferior. Jadeó y me apretó más contra el- Te quiero.

-Te amo. –Contestó antes de devolverme el beso y apretarme una nalga. Nos fundimos en un cariñoso beso, justo lo que necesitaba. Antes de que pudiésemos profundizar más un estridente sonido hizo que nos separásemos. Robert sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y contestó. Besó mi nariz y salió de la cocina antes de decirme "Grace" su actual representante. Suspiré y termine de recoger lo que habíamos ensuciado. Cuando terminé me senté en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina y con una cucharilla empecé a comer tarta mientras pensaba.

Tenía que decirle a mi familia que volvía a estar en casa con Rob, y que estaba embarazada. Pero quería seguir con mis planes iniciales, no contar nada hasta que no hubiese ido al ginecólogo. Aunque Suzie hubiese dificultado todo. Ahora ellos lo sabían. Más les vale que mantuviesen la boca cerrada. Nadie podía enterarse, todavía. Mi madre estaba en La India grabando su nueva peli, mi padre en España con su nuevo trabajo, algo secreto que nos contaría más adelante. Y mis hermanos… No estaba al cien por cien segura de donde estaban, La última vez que hablé con ellos estaban en Túnez, recorriendo el mundo junto a sus novias, y de eso hacía una semana. Esperaría un poco para decírselo, primero tenía que comprobar que todo iba bien. Apunté mentalmente en mi bloc de notas "Llamar a Ann", mi ginecóloga.

Robert seguía hablando con Grace y después de haberle dado un beso había subido al dormitorio, había llenado la gran bañera que teníamos y después de que estuviese a rebosar de agua y espuma había regulado la luz y acomodado en la bañera. El agua estaba caliente y enseguida relajó mis músculos. Cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar. Enseguida la imagen de Robert rodeándome con sus brazos y uniéndolos con los míos en el centro de mi redondeado vientre me hizo sonreír. Después no pude evitar pensar en un pequeño bebé rubio mirándonos con sus ojitos azules, desde su cunita, levantando los bracitos y abriendo y cerrando sus puñitos. Se me caía la baba de pensarlo. Dejé que mi imaginación volase, sonriendo como una tonta con cada ocurrencia.

.

Un rato después sentí como se abría la puerta. No dije nada. Pude oler la colonia de Robert desde la bañera. Escuché atentamente como se quitaba la ropa y entraba en el agua conmigo. Sin abrir los ojos dejé que me moviese para ponerse detrás de mí. Me acomodé en su pecho y agarré su mano, llevándola a mi vientre. Disfrutamos del momento.

Unos minutos después Rob rompe el silencio.

-¿En qué piensas? –Ahora traza patrones sin sentido sobre mi vientre, haciéndome sentir en el cielo.

-En el futuro…

-Kris, ya te he dicho an… -No le dejé seguir.

-Imaginaba a nuestro bebé, en tus brazos, en la cuna, haciendo burbujitas con su saliva…- Besó mi pelo.

-¿Y nuestro bebés es lindo? –Pregunta.

-Mucho. Tiene ojos azules como su papá y en su cabecita hay un gracioso mechón de pelo rubio. Es regordete y tiene un hoyuelo que al sonreír él nos hace sonreír aún más a nosotros. Se nos cae la baba con el bebé, es perfecto.

-Mmmmm… Va a ser una nena bonita como su mamá. De ojos verdes. Igual de testaruda que ella. Una mini Stew. –Me hizo cosquillas con la mano libre. Reí como una niña pequeña y me giré para hacer lo mismo. Nos hacíamos cosquillas mutuamente y nos retorcíamos en el agua, vertiendo una gran cantidad fuera. Solo hizo falta un segundo para que el me tuviese en su regazo y mordiese mi vientre a modo de broma. Cuando me quedé sin aire moví las manos en signo de derrota. Me había ganado. Dejó que descansará en su regazo. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y respire hasta que esta se hizo más pausada- Aun no me has contado de que iba tu pesadilla…

Tragué. Me había olvidado de ella.

-Kris, cariño, no tenemos que hablar de ella. –Acarició mi mejilla.

-Mmmm, todo era muy raro y confuso…-Le expliqué con detalle la pesadilla. También le conté sobre las anteriores, en las que caía por un agujero negro donde escuchaba las voces de la gente recordándome mis errores del pasado y menospreciándome. En esas siempre me levantaba gritando cuando llegaba a la parte en la que me quedaba sin voz y no podía defenderme. Algo me obligaba a no hablar y al final me quedaba sin respiración y mi última mirada era hacia el fondo del agujero, donde Robert se besaba con mi yo sumisa, que acataba sus órdenes y me atormentaba en todo momento.

-Lo siento. Estas pesadillas son por mi culpa. Te prometo que las haré desaparecer. –Beso mi rostro hasta que llegó a mis labios, impidiéndome añadir o protestar sobre lo que acababa de decir. Comenzó a chupar mi labio inferior, tirando de él y mordiéndolo como a mí me gustaba. Le respondí gustosa jugando con sus labios, para poco tiempo después empezar a hacerlo con su lengua. Robert subió sus manos por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho. Agarró el pezón y tiró de él. Me revolví entre sus brazos y mordí su labio con fiereza. Le necesitaba.

-Te necesito…-Dije pegada a sus labios. Robert gimió sobre mi boca y llevó su otra mano a mi otro pecho mientras yo me colgaba de su cuello.

-Pero tendrás que esperar unos minutos. –Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Se rio de mi- El agua se está quedando helada, tienes la piel de gallina, pequeña. Dicho esto se levantó conmigo en brazos, salió del agua y nos envolvió en una gran toalla antes de dirigirse al dormitorio. Me tendió en la cama y se colocó sobre mí.

-Te amo. –Dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo más, bebé. –Besó tiernamente mis labios antes de introducirse en mí.

.

Después de una apasionante noche donde me hizo suya de todas las formas posibles amanecíamos abrazados, como hacía meses que no despertábamos, ya fuese por que estuviésemos separados, enfadados u cualquier otra razón que me impedía dormir entre sus brazos. Tracé patrones interminables en su pecho. Rutas que se perdían en su estómago, espirales que recorrían sus abdominales. Me sentía exhausta por todos los acontecimientos que nos habían ocurrido en los últimos días, pero aun así, muerta de cansancio tanto mental como sicológico no podía dormir. Llevaba más de media hora despierta jugando con mis dedos en su piel, incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Todavía era temprano, no más de las nueve de la mañana, pero para tener vacaciones no era demasiado tarde. Decidí que era muy pronto para ponerme a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y lo que quedaba por ocurrir, no iba a emparanoiyarme desde el comienzo del día. Con cuidado me deshice de sus brazos y salí de la cama. Como si fuese un niño pequeño, le arropé y besé la frente. Me di una ducha rápida para no despertarle y me puse una bata y zapatillas antes de cerrar las cortinas para que no le entrase luz y bajar abajo. Por el camino me hice una coleta y rogué que en estas tres semanas Rob hubiese hecho la compra.

Para mi alivio la nevera estaba llena, al igual que los armarios y la despensa, y no faltaba de nada, había hasta masa de tartas. Busqué la mochila que Scout había traído ayer con mis cosas y saqué el iPod. Lo encendí y empecé a hacer el desayuno al ritmo de Fun. Durante más de una hora me dediqué a hacer todo lo que se me ocurrió: Muffins, tortitas, macedonia, bacon y huevos, tostadas, batido de chocolate, café y zumo. Lo puse todo en una gran bandeja acompañado de más fruta, azúcar, nata, sirope, chocolate y mermeladas. No faltaba de nada. Coloqué los cubiertos y apagué el iPod. Subí con la bandeja hasta nuestra habitación y la puse sobre la cómoda. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre Rob, que dormía plácidamente boca arriba. Le miré durante unos instantes, estaba tan tierno que prefería quedarme mirándolo, pero el desayuno se enfriaba. Empecé a dejar besitos por su pecho, subiendo por el cuello llegando hasta su cara.

-Buenos días dormilón…-Continué con los besos, ahora por sus párpados cerrados, su sien, la frente- Vamos… Niño grande…-Comencé a reír bajito mientras le besaba. Robert se removió un poco y sonrió-… Buenos días papá…-Susurré esto último en su oreja, dejando ahí otro beso. Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y me estrechaban a él.

-¿Estoy soñando? –Preguntó con una voz un poco dormida. Volví a besarle en los labios y antes de que pudiese responder me separé un poco.

-Mmmm… Veamos… No, no estas soñando. – Le acaricié el pecho y esperé a que abriese los ojos- ¿Quieres desayunar? –Robert me miró sonriendo y me acercó a sus labios. Gustosa me dejé hacer. Delineó mi labio inferior y después tiró de él.

-¿Tu eres el desayuno? –Su mirada brillaba. Reí y me levanté de encima. Cogí la bandeja de la cómoda y la puse a su lado en la cama. Rob se sentó en la cama y me miró incrédulo. Estaba gracioso, solo unos bóxer, el pelo desordenado y una cara de niño pequeño ilusionado- ¿Seguro que no es un sueño? ¿Una bandeja llena de comida y mi chica solo con una bata de seda? –Negué con la cabeza riendo y me senté junto a él. Robert me abrazó y me besó el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –Pregunté.

-Mmmm… -Recorrió con la mirada la bandeja y luego me miró a mí. Sonrió- Te quiero a ti, cubierta de nata y chocolate.-Mi centro palpitó y le miré peligrosamente.

-Solo si luego te puedo bañar yo a ti con chocolate y lamerte.

-Primero vamos a hacerte disfrutar a ti, luego ya veremos. –Robert volvió a sonreír. Se levantó de la cama y puso la bandeja en el suelo. A velocidad inhumana quitó todo lo que había sobre la cama sin importarle que yo estuviese en ella y dejó solo el protector. Burlonamente se acercó a mí y me puso de pie. Desató el nudo y abrió la bata. La deslizó por mis hombros y cayó a mis pies. Me acarició los brazos y me empujó hacia atrás mientras se agachaba a coger la jarra con chocolate. Metió un dedo en el chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Delicioso.-Me colocó en el centro de la cama y me echó un vistazo antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, mirándome con picardía. Poco a poco vertió un poco de chocolate, caliente, por mi cuerpo. Primero mi cuello y hombros, después mis pechos. El contacto del chocolate caliente con mi fría piel hizo que me estremeciese y mi piel se erizase. Robert siguió su camino, concentrado en la tarea que llevaba a cabo. Dejó que el chocolate resbalase por mi vientre hasta mi monte de venus y mi sexo. Por último acabó manchando mis piernas del apetitoso líquido. Me retorcí debajo de el- Quieta pequeña potrilla. Te voy a dar un masaje con chocolate que no vas a olvidar nunca. -Juntó sus labios con los míos, mordiéndome fieramente para después batallar con mi lengua. Nuestras bocas se separaron cuando empezó a faltarme el aire.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí las manos de Robert extendiendo el chocolate por mi cuello y hombros. Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos por un segundo para después continuar el masaje por el valle de mis pechos. Suspiré al sentir sus dedos delinear el contorno de estos y como un segundo después sus manos los ahuecaban. La medida de mis pechos parecía ser perfecta para él, como si verdaderamente, estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Sus dedos rozaron mis pezones los cuales se endurecieron al segundo por su contacto. Robert los masajeó y apretó haciéndome gemir en voz baja mientras me mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior y mantenía mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo sus deliciosas manos y el chocolate. Unos instantes después empezó a lamer mi pecho izquierdo, mientras tiraba del pezón contrario y masajeaba el pecho. Lamía como si fuese un helado que se derretía poco a poco, y en cierto modo así me sentía. Gimió como un loco. Aprisionó el pezón con sus dientes y tiró de el succionando. Ahora era yo la que gemía y me arqueaba. Cambio al otro pecho repitiendo los movimientos anteriores, haciéndome gemir continuamente.

Después de varios minutos de toqueteo constante en mis pechos y gemidos incesantes por mi parte, las manos de Rob se deslizaron por mis costados acariciándolos, mientras su lengua bajaba por el valle de mis pechos succionando el chocolate hasta mi vientre, donde hizo una pausa dándome besitos y susurrando cosas hermosas:

-Hola bebé... Espero que estés cómodo ahí y no te asustes mucho por la fiesta que vamos a tener nosotros. -Repartió pequeños mordisquitos por todo mi vientre- Te queremos ratona o ratón.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus manos volvieron a moverse esta vez, descendiendo por mis muslos, los cuales masajeó y acarició. Sus manos acariciaron la parte interna de mis muslos en sentido ascendente, cada vez más cerca de mi sexo. El cosquilleo se hizo más fuerte y sentí como me humedecía con cada roce de sus dedos en mi piel. Sus manos separaron mis piernas que estaban juntas hasta ese momento, permitiéndole seguir subiendo por mis muslos. Sus manos estaban a milímetros de mi sexo. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…Mi cuerpo se tensó por la anticipación mientras que la humedad en mi entrepierna crecía considerablemente. Entonces en lugar de seguir avanzando y acariciarme allí donde tanto lo deseaba, sus manos bajaron por mis muslos, retrocediendo por el mismo lugar por el que había subirlo. Sus manos desaparecieron dando paso a su lengua. La pasó por la planta de mi pie izquierda, de arriba abajo unas cuantas de veces haciéndome reír. Mordió y succionó mis dedos. Continuó su camino paseando la lengua por mi tobillo, mordiéndolo un poco. Subió por mis pantorrillas, lamiendo todo el chocolate que había en mi pierna. Cuando llegó a la rodilla, depositó un besito ahí y siguió su camino hasta los muslos. Trazando patrones con la lengua fue lamiendo todo el chocolate. Me mordía, succionaba y acariciaba el muslo, acercándose peligrosamente a mis ingles, pero nunca pasando la barrera. Cuando esa pierna estuvo lista desanduvo el camino hasta mi pie, depositó un beso en la planta de este y paso a la otra pierna, repitiendo el proceso, dejándome limpia de chocolate, solo que esta vez mucho más lento y torturador. Cara lametazo era un latigazo directo a mi clítoris.

-Roob...-Gimoteé. Sonriéndome pícaramente masajeó mis piernas y pies con parsimonia. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba? Abrí los ojos, un poco enfadada.

-Impaciente...- Dijo. Enfurruñada volví a cerrar los ojos y a relajarme, intentando ignorar el hormigueo ahora situado en mi sexo, anhelante por sus caricias.

Robert continuó con su masaje en mis tobillos otra vez, mordiéndolos. Tobillos, tobillos…. ¡En mi entrepierna era donde quería el maldito masaje! Para colmo Robert me torturó un poco más masajeando mis muslos de nuevo, demasiado cerca de mi centro, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no rozarlo. Mis hormonas me decían que o me daba lo que quería o explotaría por combustión espontánea. Me las iba a pagar.

-Te notó un poco ansiosa, pequeña.- Dijo con voz extremadamente sexy mientras en su rostro continuaba aquella expresión de picardía que me hacía volver loca a cada segundo. Gruñí, esta vez más fuerte mientras me removía entre las sábanas, el cosquilleo estaba siendo delirante, el chocolate era una buena arma. Abrí los ojos, topándome con los suyos todavía más negros que antes, excitándome todavía más. Se había puesto a mi lado y me observaba, como un cazador a su presa. Con nuestros ojos conectados, sentí su mano deslizarse por mi cuerpo, hasta detenerse a centímetros de mi pubis. Humedecí mis labios y empecé a respirar con dificultad, mientras mi ritmo cardiaco se disparaba. Su dedos se enredaron entre mi vello púbico, rozando mi sexo muy superficialmente.- ¿Quieres esto Kris?- Pronunció mi nombre de una forma que sentí como mi centro se derretía en calor y humedad.

-S-sí- -Jadeé mirándole a los ojos y sintiendo mis manos temblar por la extrema excitación del momento. Su dedo índice se abrió paso entre mis labios íntimos acariciando mi clítoris ligeramente. Gemí y arqueé la espalda, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda estando todavía más cerca de su rostro. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y me miró mientras los lamía- Que rico manjar, chocolate y Kristen unidos en mis dedos.- Robert me besó, y yo me perdí en el beso, cerrando los ojos y siendo simplemente consciente de su lengua acariciando mi boca y sus dedos frotando mi clítoris en círculos.

-R-roo-beert - Gemí, cuando la excitación se hizo insoportable. _Joder, sí que estaba sensible._ Abrí los ojos y lo busqué con la mirada. Pero él ya no estaba junto a mi cabeza, estaba justo entre mis piernas sin dejar de acariciar mi clítoris, haciendo realmente difícil pensar con claridad.

Volví a cerrar los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando aumentó el ritmo de su dedo en mi botón. Entonces empecé a sentir húmedos besos por mis muslos, aunque los movimientos sobre mi clítoris no cesaban. Los besos en mis muslos, siguieron ascendiendo. Su boca estaba a milímetros de mi sexo. Abrí los ojos totalmente deseosa. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, nublados de deseo y Rob se lamió un poco de chocolate de su labio inferior, mandando un latigazo de placer a mi sexo. Paró el movimiento de sus dedos.

-¿Quieres esto, pequeña?- Preguntó con voz ronca presa de la excitación.

-No-oo sab-bes c u-cuanto. -Contesté entre jadeos. Los movimientos en mi clítoris reaparecieron, excitándome más y más. Sabía que se podía enloquecer de excitación, y mis hormonas no ayudaban. Mientras tanto Robert lamió mi ingle izquierda y después la derecha, estaba a milímetros de mi intimidad- Por cierto, yo también quiero esto.- Murmuró de repente justo antes de hundir su boca en mi sexo palpitante.

Su aliento golpeó mi intimidad, haciendo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizara, y mis pezones se pusieran todavía más erectos, casi dolían. Su lengua ágil y húmeda recorrió mi sexo desde abajo hasta arriba y viceversa, mientras que sus dedos separaban mis labios íntimos, dándole total acceso a mi intimidad. Su lengua rozó mi clítoris y me sentí desfallecer. Esto era mucho mejor que sus maravillosos dedos. Arqueé la espalda y gemí su nombre ante el primer latigazo de placer. Su mano derecha se situó en mi muslo, separándolo y evitando que cerrara las piernas para poder moverse con mayor comodidad, mientras que acariciaba mi piel trazando círculos con su dedo pulgar. El placer se hizo demasiado fuerte y sentí la necesidad de tocarle. Mis manos buscaron las suyas, topándome con su mano sobre mi muslo. Entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras que mi otra mano viajaba hasta su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos con los mechones de su cabello.

-¡Oh Diosss!- gemí.- Ma-dree mííííaa…R-oob-ert -Estaba empezando a gritar mientras me retorcía sin control. El placer se estaba haciendo más fuerte y poderoso, y el cosquilleo estaba alcanzando su punto máximo en mi bajo vientre. Estaba muy cerca. Sentí aquella sensación de caída que me azotaba cada vez que me corría.- ¡Ro-ert!- Le llamé sin ni siquiera saber qué era lo que pedía con mi voz. Las hormonas revolucionadas lo hacían todo más intenso.

-Déjalo ir, cariño, déjalo ir.- susurró Rob con voz contenida, separándose unos centímetros de mi sexo para un segundo después soplar contra mi clítoris, y aquello fue demasiado.

Las ráfagas de placer me aturdieron, haciendo que mi cuerpo se convulsionara y temblara con violencia mientras todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban y mi sexo se convulsionaba en espasmos. Y yo solo pude gritar su nombre como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su cabello. Cuando los temblores cesaron al igual que las convulsiones y mis espasmos internos se calmaron un poco me deje caer rendida sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, intentado que mi ritmo cardiaco recuperara su velocidad normal al igual que mi acelerada respiración. Sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme y un cariñoso beso en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su armoniosa voz. Puso una mano contra mi vientre.

-Aja.- Suspiré sin ser capaz de decir nada más. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentado calmar mi cuerpo después de la agitación del orgasmo. – Definitivamente, quería esto.- Susurré cuando me calmé un poco. Robert rio contra mi oído, su melodiosa risa me lleno de felicidad, la echaba de menos- ¿Qué tal tú?

-Kristen…-Susurró alzando mi mentón para poder mirarme a los ojos.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan pleno, que no disfrutaba contigo. Te mereces todo esto, mereces castigarme. Por fin te doy lo que merecías desde hace muchos meses, placer y no dolores de cabeza.- Dijo.

Su tono fue serio y contundente pero no pudo ocultar una bella sonrisa en su rostro de ángel. Sonreí con él y sin poder contenerme le besé. En un beso romántico, demostrándonos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Percibí un sabor distinto en su boca. Tardé un segundo en comprender que eso era mi sabor mezclado con el chocolate.

-Te quiero- Susurró en mi oído.

-Y yo a ti.- Respondí besando la comisura de sus labios.

-Ahora tengo una nueva adicción.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú esencia mezclada con chocolate. –Me ruboricé un poco- Es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida.

-Tonto…-Me acunó contra su pecho y yo apoyé mi rostro sudado contra su fría piel. Entonces sentí un bulto duro a la altura de mi cadera. Disimuladamente dirigí una miradita al bulto confirmando mis sospechas. Al parecer esto había sido muy excitante para los dos. El cosquilleo increíblemente volvió a formarse en mi sexo. ¿Cómo era posible recuperarme tan rápidamente de un orgasmo increíble y estar lista para volver a tener otro? Claro que, teniendo a Robert Pattinson al lado. ¿Cómo no desearlo constantemente? Mientras me mordía el labio inferior llevé mi mano hasta su abdomen justo sobre el elástico de sus bóxer negros. De un tirón me deshice de su ropa interior liberando su gloriosa erección. Robert se percató de mis intenciones y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba sobre mí sosteniendo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Lista para una segunda ronda?- Musitó restregándose contra mí. Sus ojos negros como la noche decían que me deseaba tanto como yo a él. Pero decidió tentarme un poco, solo restregándose, haciendo que mis caderas se pegasen a las suyas creando fricción.

-¡Siii! Por favor Robert, quiero volver a sentirte. Quiero tenerte en mi interior como anoche. Te he añorado tanto todos estos días… Necesito que me sacies. - Supliqué con voz dulce pero pícara a la vez, excitándolo. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Su respiración acelerada y su erección que parecía vibrar contra mi vientre me hacían impacientarme. Ala, volvía a estar preparada. ¡Ja! Ya lo creo que lo estaba. La excitación estaba volviendo a crecer en mi vientre y podía sentir como me humedecía hasta gotear. Estaba completamente preparada para volver a hacer el amor con él.

-Por favor, Robert…-Supliqué de nuevo. Pero antes que le diese tiempo a comenzar decidí tomar la iniciativa. Me lancé contra Robert haciéndonos rodar quedando yo sobre él. Presioné mis labios con los suyos. En un beso hambriento y fiero, frenético.

-Gatita traviesa.- gruñó al mismo tiempo que sus manos se apoderaban de mis pechos, haciéndome gemir en su boca. Arqueé la espalda al tiempo que Rob movía su boca de mi cuello a oreja, lamiendo la sensible piel de mi cuello para después besar cada uno de mis pechos, lamiendo y succionando mis pezones con verdadera devoción. En ese momento yo ya me sentía enferma de excitación, mi sexo palpitaba con fuerza, necesitado del suyo. Mis manos viajaban descontroladas por el perfecto cuerpo de mi _vampiro_ personal, entre gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos.

-Ro-ob, te necesito. Te quiero ahora, en mí. Por favor, te necesito.- Pedí entre latigazos de placer.

Sus manos y boca se movían con avidez por mi cuerpo, como si supiera exactamente donde tocar para volverme totalmente loca. Robert reaccionó a mi petición, incorporándose en la cama, apoyando su espalda en mi cabezal de forma que quedara semi-sentado en el centro de nuestra cama. Con su ayuda me posicioné sobre él, con un solo empujoncito hacia abajo estaría en mi interior caliente y húmedo.

Robert acarició mi mejilla apartando el pelo de mi cara y mirándome a los ojos, preguntándome si estaba lista. Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior y apoyando mis manos en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Sus manos fueron hasta mi cintura. Respiré hondo y con la ayuda de sus manos bajé lentamente, sintiendo como se adentraba en mi interior. Centímetro a centímetro, la velocidad era deliciosamente lenta, disfrutando de cada milímetro. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis manos en torno a sus brazos y oí a Rob suspirar. Seguí deslizándome hacia abajo. Maravillándome con la dimisión de su miembro. En ese momento me parecía más grande que hacía unos segundos. Esta posición era más profunda, algo que necesitábamos con locura. Cuando gran parte de su erección estaba en mi interior. Robert detuvo mi avance, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos clavados en los míos, oscuros por la excitación. Aquello me excitó demasiado. Sus manos situadas en mi cintura me alzaron unos centímetros para un segundo después hacerme bajar en un golpe seco hasta abajo del todo, empezando un suave movimiento de vaivén. El latigazo de placer fue tan fuerte que no pude evitar gemir a la vez que arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, al igual que Robert, que rugió de placer. Me moví de nuevo, siendo guiada por Robert. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo haciendo que me excitase aún más. Pero no me detuve continué deslizándome hacia delante y hacia atrás, moví mis manos de sus brazos a su pecho, podía sentir sus pectorales bajo mi mano, que se tensaban y se relajaban con cada penetración. Aumenté el ritmo con un sonoro gemido por parte de Rob, corroborando mi movimiento.

Abrí los ojos fundiendo nuestras miradas. Lujuria y pasión eso era lo que podíamos ver en los ojos del otro. Eso era lo que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos perdidos en el placer. Totalmente enloquecida solo pude moverme todavía más rápido queriendo sentirlo más profundo, avancé un poco más, descubriendo que el pene de Robert se hacía más grande, llenándome hasta dilatarme. Hambrienta de deseo me moví frenéticamente penetrándome más hondo que antes. Las manos de Robert me ayudaron con mi ritmo, subiéndome y bajando a la vez que el me recibía empujando sus caderas contra las mías, creando una increíble fricción y penetrándome totalmente. Sentí un gran latigazo de placer que hizo palpitar mi clítoris y hacerme gritar. Me moví hacia delante y hacia atrás más rápido que antes. Las manos de Robert temblaron sobre mis caderas, mis gemidos estaban empezando a convertirse en gritos y Robert no deja de jadear, gemir y gruñir todo a la vez, cada vez más alto. Sus sonidos guturales me excitaban y aumentaban mi placer, un placer que estaba muy próximo a alcanzar su punto máximo.

-Diosss K-kristeeeen… E-eres…pr-eciossaa.- Gimió en mi oído con voz entrecortada. Su comentario me excitó más si cabe.

Robert empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba totalmente perdido en el placer, penetrándome con más fuerza y velocidad. Sus gruñidos en mi oído me estaban volviendo loca, solo podía de saltar con más fuerza sobre él, presintiendo que este orgasmo iba a ser memorable para ambos. Miré el rostro de Rob, más sexy que nunca. Con sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos entrecerrados de puro placer, su ceño fruncido por las constantes olas de inmenso placer, su pelo rebelde estaba más desordenado que nunca dándole un aspecto salvaje, su respalda arqueada rozando sus pezones con los míos. Era un Dios, mi Dios. De repente una de sus manos se deslizó desde mi cadera hasta mi sexo, sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y empezó a frotarlo con fuerza haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Robert estaba temblando y sus gruñidos verificaban que estaba muy cerca, cerquísima. Aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos sobre mi clítoris haciéndome temblar. Me moví sobre el salvajemente, estaba desquiciada. El movimiento de caderas de Rob junto con el mío hizo que pudiera sentirlo totalmente en mi interior. Sus testículos rozaron contra mi trasero y supe que el placer había llegado a lo más alto. Mis movimientos se hicieron irregulares y sentí como el hormigueo en mi sexo explotó extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, en espasmos y temblores mientras que mis uñas se clavaban sin éxito en su pecho y mi vista se nublaba. Le mordí el hombro antes de arquear mi espalda.

-¡Ah… Oh Dioss Míooo…ah…ah…! ¡Ro-beeert!-Chillé con todas mis fuerzas presa de la veracidad del orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Rob se tensó completamente y con la primera de mis contracciones alrededor de su miembro, llegó a su propio clímax, apretando sus manos alrededor de mí y mordiendo su labio mientras un fiero gruñido mezclado con mi nombre resonó en lo más hondo de su pecho. Sus convulsiones fueron tan fuertes como las mías, las cuales ya habían cesado, dejándome exhausta sobre su pecho.

Robert, como siempre, habiéndose calmado antes que yo, puso sus calmantes manos sobre mis sudadas frente y mejilla, limpiándome las gotitas de sudor. Lo agradecí en silencio con una sincera sonrisa, mientras intentaba que mi respiración se hiciera normal al igual que mi ritmo cardiaco que lo sentí palpitar tras mi oreja. Cuando la cabeza dejó de darme vueltas, la alcé unos centímetros de su pecho para poder mirarle. Robert me sonrió con una flamante sonrisa. Estaba feliz, justo como me gustaba verlo. Volví a acoplarme sobre él.

-¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó acariciando mi espalda. Completamente amodorrada sobre su pecho después de dos orgasmos arrasadores parecía que una fuerza me impedía moverme. Estaba cansada. Sonreí y le besé el cuello.

-Muy bien. Aunque, estoy para el arrastre. –Rio y masajeó mi espalda pegajosa.

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Te he hecho daño? –Fruncí el ceño. Robert tan cuidadoso como siempre solo se preocupaba por mí.

-No, no… Estoy bien, más que bien. No me duele nada. –Le hice cariñitos en el cuello con la nariz y volví a besarle. Me abrazó fuerte y susurró una melodía desconocida para mí. Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir.

.

-Kris… Kristen…-Pestañeé. Seguía amodorrada sobre el pecho de Robert. Gruñí y me acurruqué más a él. Estaba cansada- cariño, ya sé que estás cansada, anoche te tuve despierta hasta muy tarde y acabo de gastar tus energías, sin contar el embarazo… pero si no nos duchamos nos vamos a acabar pegando el uno al otro.

-Mmmm… no…me…importa…-Musité medio dormida, o algo parecido.

-Cariño… venga, luego puedes seguir durmiendo… -Besaba mi pelo y acariciaba mi espalda. Como lo amaba. _Tengo que ponerle un monumento._ Gruñendo me despegué de él, besé la comisura de sus labios, agarré el camisón que estaba en la silla y entre en el baño.

Diez minutos después entre en nuestro dormitorio duchada, oliendo a menta y con el camisón puesto. La ducha me había revivido y ahora estaba como nueva. Robert estaba sentado con el pijama, en la cama ahora hecha, comiendo el desayuno que le preparé.

-¿No está un poco frio? –Pregunté. Sonrió y me abrió los brazos para que me sentase en su regazo. Lo hice, besando sus carnosos labios.

-Está perfecto. –Pinchó un trozo de tortita con nata y fruta- Abre la boca, pequeña. –Le hice caso. Metió el trozo de tortita en mi boca.

-Mmmmm… Riquísimo. –Dije cuando hube terminado de tragar- Ahora tú. –Pinché otro trozo y se lo metí en la boca. Bebí un poco de chocolate mientras tragaba. Cuando terminó me lance a sus labios, depositando un poco de chocolate en ellos, para después jugar con mi lengua y morderle hasta que no quedó rastro de chocolate. Sonreímos y juntamos nuestras frentes- Eso está más rico.

Se levantó conmigo en brazos y me depositó en el suelo, dándome un azote en el culo.

-Termina de desayunar bebé. Voy a la ducha. –Besó tiernamente mis labios y se encaminó al baño mientras le observaba. Me senté en la cama y empecé a comer trocitos de fruta y muffin mientras revisaba mi móvil. Unos minutos después de haber revisado todo y haber comprobado que como el Hobo dijo ayer, habíamos causado la tercera guerra mundial en internet por las fotos que nos sacaron en la playa volví a concentrarme en la comida. Apetitosa de un buen vaso de café para reponer fuerzas me llené mi taza hasta arriba y con ganas bebí. Volví a comer otro trozo de tortita, pero antes de que tragase una oleada de nauseas me asaltó y tuve que salir corriendo al baño. Sin pararme a mirar que hacía Rob levanté la taza del váter y vomité todo el desayuno. Al instante unas manos mojadas me sujetaban.

-Tranquila… Respira… -Me decía intentando calmar mi respiración agitada. Y si es que había algo superior a mí, era vomitar. Me agarré con fuerza a váter mareada. Eche cualquier resto de comida que hubiese en mi con cada nausea y retorcijón de mi estómago hasta que no quedo nada. Las náuseas siguieron atormentándome unos segundos más, pero ya no echaba nada. Con cuidado Robert me levanto y giró para que le mirase. Mareada me apoyé en su pecho. Todo me daba vueltas. Robert me levantó y en brazos me llevó hasta la cama. Me tumbó en ella y desapareció un segundo. Al instante tenía un paño frio sobre la frente y sus brazos me envolvían. Me di cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido con unos vaqueros y una de sus camisetas blancas que tanto le robaba- ¿Mejor? –Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Ha sido el café…-Murmuré cansada. Besó mis labios cuidadosamente.

-No más café. –Dijo con un toque gracioso. Unos minutos después volvió a hablar- ¿Estás mejor?

-Solo un poco mareada. Pero se me va pasando. –Dije con un poco más de fuerza en la voz.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcamos a nuestro bebé.

-Hora de ir al ginecólogo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Algo que comentar? ¿Algo que quisierais añadir? Espero saber que os ha parecido en los review o twitter, o mejor, los dos jajajaja. **

**Ahora empezaré a actualizar una vez a la semana, puede que dos. Nos vemos la semana que viene. **

**Aroa _twilightfacts_**


	4. Bebé a bordo

Robert aparcó el coche en el parking privado del hospital, donde nos esperaba María, la recepcionista de mi ginecóloga. La había llamado unos minutos después de que se me pasase el mareo y le conté lo sucedido con los análisis. Ella habló inmediatamente con mi ginecóloga y me dio cita para esa misma mañana. Bajamos del coche y nos acercamos a María.

-Qué alegría volver a veros. –María me abrazó y le estrechó la mano a Robert. La saludamos con la misma efusividad que ella a nosotros. María era una conocida de mi familia y hacía muchos años que manteníamos relación- Así que futuros papás. Felicidades chicos.

-Gracias María. –Contesté encaminándome al ascensor a su lado.

-¿Lo sabe ya tu madre? –Preguntó mientras montábamos en el ascensor de personal y subíamos a la quinta planta.

-No, apenas nos enteramos hace dos días. Queremos que todo vaya bien antes de decir nada. –Me sonrió.

-Soy una tumba. –llegamos a la planta de ginecología. María nos llevó por el pasillo de personal hasta la puerta contigua a la consulta de Ann. –Os está esperando, podéis pasar cuando queráis.

-Gracias por escondernos. –Dijo Rob con un toque de humor- No me apetece enfrentarme a rumores tan pronto.

-Suerte. Nos vemos luego. –Se despidió saliendo por la misma puerta por la que habíamos entrado.

-¿Preparada? –Robert me acercó a él y besó mis labios.

-Ni un poquito… Vamos. –Sonreímos y atravesamos la puerta. Como dijo María, Ann nos esperaba sentada, escribiendo algo en el ordenador.

-¡Buenos días pareja! –Se levantó de su silla, bordeó el escritorio y nos dio un cálido abrazo a cada uno- ¿Qué tal estáis? Poneros cómodos.

-Bien gracias. –Dijimos a la vez. Nos sentamos en los cómodos sillones de cuero y ella volvió a su sitio. Robert empezó a jugar con mi mano. Estaba nervioso.

-Veamos. Kristen, según tu informe te hiciste unas pruebas hace unas semana para ver si la anemia había remitido, como te mandó el médico de cabecera. –Desde hacía unos meses me habían diagnosticado anemia y la achacaban a mi estado en los últimos meses, debido a la falta de cuidado de mi salud, el estrés, los nervios, lo poco que comía y dormía… Había estado siguiendo un tratamiento de hierro y una dieta saludable durante todos esos meses para erradicar la anemia- Que por cierto, algo ha debido de alterarte porque has vuelto a recaer. Bueno, el caso es que en los análisis la hormona HCG ha salido alterada, lo que significa que estás embarazada. La hormona HCG empieza a segregarse a partir del noveno día de gestación y suele aumentar durante todo el embarazo. Normalmente después de los resultados de tu análisis no podemos negar que estás embarazada. –Suspiré y miré a Robert, quien miraba atentamente a Ann.

-Entonces es oficial. –Dije con un noto alegre.

-Es oficial. Vais a ser papás. –Sonreímos los tres- Pasemos a la segunda parte. –Continuó Ann- Kristen, ¿Cuándo ha sido tu último periodo?

Saqué el móvil y miré el calendario. No había tenido la regla en mayo, ni en abril. Retrocedí hasta marzo. Me asusté un poco. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto que mi periodo se había retrasado más de un mes? Las peleas con Rob, los nervios, el trabajo…

-El 24 de marzo…-Musité más para mí misma que para ellos. Estaba mucho más embarazada de lo que pensaba.

-El 24 de marzo…. Estas de unas 8 semanas y media, lo que son unos dos meses, pero ahora lo comprobaremos. –Ann miraba el ordenador y Robert me sonreía. La única conmocionada parecía yo. En mi cabeza imaginaba que a lo sumo estaría de un mes. Pero también es verdad que mis síntomas eran mucho más avanzados- Lo que pone el 29 de diciembre como fecha para el parto. –Di un pequeño saltito en la silla.

-¿Ya-a se puede saber eso? –Pregunté. Ahora Robert parecía estar igual que yo. Demasiada información de golpe. Ya estaba todo planeado. _Ala, solo falta decir "El 29 pase por el hospital y listo, tendrá a su bebé"_, aunque sabía que esa fecha no era segura. El bebé podía adelantarse o atrasarse todo lo que él quisiese.

-Sí, más o menos es la fecha por las que rondará el parto. Tendréis un buen regalo en navidad. –Nos miró divertida- No pongáis esas caras, todavía falta mucho.

-Todo es un poco raro, solo necesitamos tiempo para asimilarlo. –Robert volvía a jugar con mis dedos.

-Tranquilos, suele pasar. Pronto tendréis un mini vampirito con vosotros. –Reímos. Ann escribió algo más en el ordenador- Kristen, si no recuerdo mal, sigues teniendo el Diu puesto. –El tono de Ann cambió a uno más serio.

-Si… A eso quería llegar yo. ¿Cómo es posible que esté embarazada? –Pregunté.

-Bueno, la fiabilidad del DIU de cobre, que es el que tienes tú, es de un 99% pero siempre hay factores. Quitando ese 1% de probabilidad de quedarte embarazada, el Diu puede ser defectuoso o se puede haber movido del lugar donde lo colocamos, permitiendo vía libre a una o las dos trompas de Falopio. Ahora te revisaré y lo comprobaremos.

-Era de esperar. Yo siempre he sido el 1% de todo. No iba a ser ahora menos. –Robert reía y Ann me miraba intrigada- Pertenezco al 1% de actrices que ha sido capaz de tener éxito. También al 1% que siempre tendrá fama. Solo había una posibilidad entre mil de que mi madre se pudiese volver a quedar embarazada, y aquí estoy. Mi historial de 1% es largo. Ahora tengo algo que añadir. –Ahora Ann me miraba graciosa, pero duró poco. Se puso recta en la silla y me miró seriamente.

-No quiero asustaros, pero los embarazos provocados por el DIU son peligrosos. –Mi alegría se esfumó, y la sonrisa de Rob se borró.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté.

-No os asustéis todavía. –Se acercó a nosotros- El DIU puede provocar embarazos ectópicos. Un embarazo ectópico es una complicación del embarazo en la que el óvulo fertilizado se desarrolla en los tejidos distintos de la pared uterina, ya sea en la trompa de Falopio (lo más frecuente), o en el ovario, o en el canal cervical, o en la cavidad pélvica, o en la abdominal. –Paró un segundo. Nunca había oído hablar de él, y por la cara de Rob el tampoco- El embarazo ectópico se produce por un trastorno en la fisiología de la reproducción humana que lleva a la muerte fetal. Si no se trata adecuadamente, puede poner en peligro la vida de la mujer. Aproximadamente la mitad de los embarazos ectópicos se resuelven sin tratamiento.

-¿Sin tratamiento? –Preguntó Robert.

-Los embarazos ectópicos acaban con la muerte del feto. –Tragué. Yo no quería eso. Crucé los dedos me mi mano libre para que no fuese así. Yo quería a este bebé, quería que naciese. No podía perderlo por un DIU, no me lo perdonaría nunca- Hay dos formas de tratar el aborto. La primera es el tratamiento químico, se lleva a cabo utilizando una droga conocida con el nombre de metotrexate. Esta clase de tratamiento es puesto en práctica para los casos que no revisten urgencia ni gravedad, a fin de poder interrumpir químicamente el embarazo sin dañar las trompas u otros órganos. La segunda es mediante cirugía, usualmente se realiza en los casos en los que el embarazo ya está muy avanzado o cuando existe alguna otra razón médica que indique que es imposible que se someta a un procedimiento químico. La misma podría ser necesaria, especialmente si ocurriera una ruptura de las trompas o si se produjera alguna clase de daño en las mismas. En los casos más severos, la mujer en cuestión podría perder sus trompas y posiblemente su útero si la hemorragia no pudiera ser detenida a tiempo.- Ann alargó su mano y agarró la mía- Tranquilos, no sabemos si es vuestro caso. No os pongáis en lo peor. –Pero eso no sirvió de nada. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. En ese momento Robert ya estaba a mi lado acariciando mi cara y limpiando mis lágrimas, pero no decía nada. Ann me tendió un pañuelo. Sequé mis lágrimas, aunque más las reemplazaron. Intente decir algo pero no pude. Fue Ann la que habló- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Saltémonos todas las preguntas y el chequeo que te tengo que hacer, dejémoslo para luego. Te voy a hacer el ultrasonido primero, así salimos de dudas y te quedas más tranquila. –Asentí limpiándome las lágrimas. Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la camilla- Quítate los pantalones y la ropa interior. Túmbate sobre la camilla, pon los pies sobre los estribos y que Robert te tape con la sábana. –Dijo mientras preparaba el ecógrafo y el monitor. Me quité los pantalones, aprovechando para decirle a Rob que me empezaban a apretar y me era un poco incómodo llevarlos -tenía las caderas más anchas-, y las bragas, me acosté en la camilla y subí las piernas a los incómodos estribos. Robert besó mi vientre antes de taparme de cintura para abajo con una sábana. Luego se puso a mi lado y beso mi frente.

-Tranquila, no te pongas en lo peor. –me susurró al oído. Agarre su mano.

-Muy bien. -Ann se sentó a mis pies en taburete- Esto es una sonda. –Nos enseñó la sonda. Era una especie de tubo de plástico alargado enfundado en un preservativo- Como el feto es demasiado pequeño lo veremos mejor con esto, así además podré comprobar el estado del cuello del útero, el lugar de la implantación, su morfología y su tamaño. También podremos escuchar el ritmo cardíaco. –Nos explicó- Kristen cuanto más relajada estés menos incómodo será. Tranquila, no duele. –Respiré hondo y asentí. Noté como introducía la sonde en mi interior. Como había dicho no dolía, solo era un poco molesto- También podremos confirmar si es un embarazo ectópico y que ha pasado con el DIU. –Cerré los ojos mientras la sonda se movía en mi interior. No era doloroso, pero sí bastante molesto.

-¿Te duele? –Me preguntó Robert

-No, solo es un poco molesto.

-¡Aquí está! –Dijo Ann- Chicos, os presento a vuestro bebé. –Abrí los ojos de golpe y miré a la pantalla a la vez que apretaba la mano de Robert- Este es el pequeñín, o la pequeñina. –Señaló al bebé con una flechita. En la pantalla se veía una imagen -como si partieses un cono a la mitad-, todo en distintas tonalidades de gris. Y en la parte de arriba había una bolsita negra y una manchita dentro de ella- este es vuestro bebé. Lo negro es la bolsa amniótica. Ahora nos acercaremos más. Antes tengo que revisar que todo sea correcto.- Miré a Robert que miraba embobado la pantalla. Imité su gesto y me concentré en la manchita en la pantalla. Era tan chiquitita, ¡Y se movía un montón! Sin motivo las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas- El cuello del útero está bien, al igual que este. La implantación está en un lugar seguro y bien agarrada. Tiene el tamaño que le correspondería. Chicos. No hay embarazo ectópico. El bebé está perfectamente sujeto a tu útero. –Sonreí y lloré más todavía, si era posible. Robert me abrazó y besó mis labios castamente. El bebé estaba bien. Mi pequeñín estaba a salvo. No había riesgo de aborto por embarazo ectópico. Sonreí como una tonta- Al estar bien agarrado también se suman puntos a favor contra el aborto. Volvamos a ver al feto y después no encargamos del DIU. –En la pantalla apareció el bebé mucho más cerca que antes. Podía diferenciar las partes de su cuerpecito, aunque sus piernecitas todavía no estaban formadas. Más lágrimas aparecieron y se unieron a las otras. No podía hablar, no tenía palabras. –El feto mide 1.9 cm y pesa un 1.5 gramos, ahora mismo sería como una frambuesa. – Reí. Apretó otro botón y un repetitivo ruido inundó la sala- Este es el latido de su corazón. Es estable y fuerte.

-Es increíble. –Dijo Robert. Le miré. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero alguna que otra lágrima traicionera rodaba por sus mejillas. –Limpié sus lágrimas. El bajó la mirada y me regaló la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto nunca.

-El diámetro de la cabeza y el perímetro del cráneo son correctos. Mide y pesa acorde a su tiempo de gestación, la medida de la espina dorsal está bien, la del abdomen igual… -Marco algo en la máquina- Chicos está todo perfecto. El feto está sanote sanote.- Volví a reír esta vez acompañada por Rob- Ves, Kristen, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora solo queda que veamos el DIU. –Movió la sonda. Yo me evadí del mundo y me fui al mío. Empecé a pensar mi bebé. Su pelito rubio, sus ojitos azules, una pequeña naricita, sus pequeñas y regordetas manitas, con sus más pequeños deditos…-El DIU está cerca de la saco amniótico, se ha movido de su lugar. Posiblemente porque se colocó mal o debido a movimientos bruscos pudiendo estar este un poco suelto, es decir, no estaba colocado del todo, por lo que por ejemplo encada penetración podía moverse hasta salirse de su sitio. Llegados a este punto tenemos dos opciones. Extraer o no el DIU.

-¿Qué riesgos hay? –preguntó Robert. Salí de mi burbuja y volví a prestar atención. _¿¡Más riesgos?!_

-En caso de no extraer el DIU las posibilidades de que se genere un aborto son del 50%, y en el tercer trimestre el peligro de perder al bebé es 10 veces mayor de lo normal. Por otra parte, la extracción del dispositivo acarrea un 25% de probabilidades de pérdida del feto y en caso de llegar con el embarazo a término, se puede generar un parto prematuro, un bebé de bajo peso o muerte fetal en el útero. –Un silencio sepulcral barrio la sala. Tanto si me quitase le DIU como si no había perder al bebé, pero el riesgo con el Diu puesto era mucho más alto. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería que el bebé sufriese, y menos perderlo cuando faltase poco para nacer. Había empezado a ver las cosas de color de rosas cuando Ann me confirmó que era un embarazo normal, pero esto piñata negro- Chicos, si se puede retirar el DIU es mucho mejor hacerlo. Hay menor riesgo de aborto, y con toda la tecnología que hay ahora, si es posible extraerlo, cuando llegases al tercer trimestre te monitorearíamos para comprobar que todo estuviese bien en caso de amenaza de parto prematuro o muerte fetal. Pero os puedo asegurar que en el 70% de los casos no ocurre ni lo uno ni lo otro, y hay muy pocos casos en los que muere el feto, ya que suele ser por un inadecuado cuidado y monitoreado.

-Qui-itameló. –Dije no muy decidida. No quería que pasase nada malo. No quería arriesgarme si tenía la posibilidad de quitarlo. Mire a Rob, quien musito un "si". Estaba tan asustado como yo. Teníamos miedo de perder al bebé, ahora que empezaba a significar algo en nuestras vidas y se había ganado un hueco en nuestros corazones.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. El DIU está cerca del saco amniótico. –Volvió a apretar varios botones y sacó la sonda de mi interior colocándola sobre una bandeja. Me abrió un poco más las piernas y me tumbó completamente el respaldo de la camilla. Vi como acercaba una bandeja llena de aparatos de los que desconocía el nombre y utilidad, y que tampoco iba a quitarme el sueño no saberlo. Dejé de mirar cuando agarró uno de ellos. Me concentré en la cara de Robert que miraba muy concentrado a Ann. Noté como algo se abría paso en mi interior. Era muy incómodo pero no llegaba a doler- No puedes moverte hasta que yo te diga, ¿Vale? –Asentí- Sé que duele un poco pero es muy importante que no te muevas. El Diu está muy cerca del saco y si no tenemos cuidado podía dañarlo o provocar un aborto. –El miedo recorrió mi sistema en un segundo. Era tal, el miedo que sentía que ni pestañeaba, hasta aguanté la respiración. Apreté fuerte la mano de Robert y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando un latigazo de dolor recorrió mi vagina y útero- Respira hondo, te ayudará con el dolor. –Escuché a Ann hablar.

-Tranquila, tú puedes. –Rob susurraba en mi oído y repartía besitos por mi rostro.

.

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había respirado hondo. Sentía diferentes cosas moverse en mi interior, pero no sabía lo que eran. Toda clase de pensamientos cruzaron mi mente, tanto buenos como malos. Estaba empezando a desesperarme. El riesgo de aborto me aterraba y no movía ni un dedo. Estaba muy asustada, casi ni me importaba el dolor con tal de que todo saliese bien.

-Un poco más… -Escuché a Ann hablar y noté un brusco movimiento, preparándome para el dolo mordí mi labio, pero nunca llegó- ¡Listo! He sacado el DIU. –Abrí los ojos y con cuidado me levanté un poco, lo suficiente para ver la "T" de cobre que era el DIU sobre una bandeja. Suspiré y aflojé el agarre de Robert. Me ayudó a incorporarme un poco más y Ann levantó el respaldo de la camilla, ahora estaba semi acostada- Necesito que estés quieta y tranquila durante unos veinte minutos. Al sacar el DIU ha sido inevitable rozar el saco amniótico y no estoy segura de haber causado algún daño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? –Me senté bruscamente en la camilla. ¿No era que ahora todo estaba bien? Empecé a ponerme nerviosa- ¿Voy a perder al bebé? ¿Qué daños puede sufrir?

-Kristen, tranquilízate. Ahora mismo tú eres mala para el feto. Si no estás tranquila puede haber riesgo de aborto. – Ann se acercó a mí. Robert con su característico cuidado me recostó en la camilla. –Te acabo de quitar un DIU, aunque no te hubiese rozado habría riesgo de aborto. Relájate y te lo explicaré todo. -Me tendió un vaso de agua. Gustosa de agua para ayudar a tragar el nudo de mi garganta me bebí el contenido del vaso. Robert empezó a acariciarme la cabeza. No aparté mis ojos de Ann, que apuntaba cosas en mi historial.

Varios minutos después me había calmado lo suficiente como para poder decir algo coherente.

-Perdón por alterarme, pero… -Empecé

-Shhhh –Ann me calló- Tranquila, soy madre, te entiendo. ¿Estás más relajada?

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Ahora os explicaré lo que intenté explicaros antes. –Se sentó otra vez en la banqueta entre mis piernas, pero esta vez nos miraba- Cuando quitas pones un DIU tu útero cambia, se adapta al anticonceptivo, por eso, cuando te lo quitas los primeros días tienes molestias, porque el útero tiene que volver a cambiar y adaptarse otra vez. Cuando se cumple el 1% del probabilidad de quedarte embarazada con el DIU hay peligro, ya os lo he explicado, como también os he dicho que aun sacándolo hay un 25% de probabilidades de abortar. Bueno, pues esa probabilidad de abortar es porque el DIU puede haber impedido que el feto se anclase bien al útero, porque el DIU ha dañado el saco amniótico o porque el DIU ha sido el culpable de malformaciones en el útero durante el cambio para prepararse para el embarazo. ¿Me seguís? –Asentimos con la cabeza- En vuestro caso, el DIU no ha impedido que el feto se agarre al útero y de momento no se han formado malformaciones. He rozado un poco el saco al sacarlo pero con un poquito de reposo un par de días no creo que pase nada. Entonces solo nos queda ver cómo avanza el embarazo sin el DIU, a la espera de que no salgan malformaciones, que podrían ser perjudiciales. De momento voy a revisarte, a hacerte un tacto vaginal y a volver a ver al feto con el ultrasonido para ver si ha variado algo. Si no es así podremos seguir con la revisión. –Volvimos a asentir con la cabeza, demasiado nerviosos para decir algo. Esta vez Rob fue el que buscó mi mano. Llevé nuestras manos unidas hasta mis labios y las besé. Ann realizó el tacto vaginal y revisó mi vientre palpando mi monte de venus y alrededores en busca de dolor o malestar. Nada pareció fuera de lo normal y no sentí ningún dolor. Volvió a introducirme la sonda y volvimos a ver al ratoncito o ratoncita que había en mi interior. Volvimos a escuchar su corazón latir y vimos cómo se movía. No había nada fuera de lo normal, los latidos era iguales que los de antes y no había daños. Ann volvió a tocar botones de la máquina y vimos al bebé un poco más de cerca, apreciando sus ojitos cerrados, su pequeña naricita y una preciosa sonrisa. ¡Parecía que sabía que lo estábamos viendo! Era perfecto. Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría y volví a llorar. Era la cosa más maravillosa que había visto antes. El bebé movió su bracito cuando Ann dijo que nos despidiésemos del él. Eso me hizo llorar más todavía. Sabía que solo era una casualidad, pero el infierno que había pasado me hacía aferrarme a ese gesto con toda mi vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos miré a Robert que también lloraba.

-Nuestro bebé. -Musitó antes de besar mis labios. Le abracé fuerte mientas Ann me quitaba la sonda y apagaba el monitor.

-Kris, puedes vestirte. No hagas movimientos bruscos y recuerda que te acabo de quitar el DIU eso puede ocasionarte un poco de dolor, como una punzada, pero pasará rápido. También puedes estar un poco incómoda o sentir unas leves molestias en las trompas de Falopio. No te asustes. –Con cuidado Robert me ayudó a vestirme y nos sentamos frente al escritorio. El dolor que describió Ann apareció cuando me senté, y desapareció tan rápido como llegó. No sentí más dolor pero sí estaba incómoda. Puse una mueca de desagrado- ¿Molestias? –Preguntó.

-No, solo estoy incómoda. –Robert volvió a agarrar mi mano y esta vez fue el quien la besó. Ann nos entregó un sobre.

-Son las fotos de las ecografías y el sonido del latido del corazón. Después de todo lo que habéis pasado hoy os lo merecéis. –Agarré el sobre con fuerza, pero no lo abrí, preferí reservarlo para un momento más íntimo.

-Gracias Ann. –Dijo Robert sonriendo.

-De nada papás…Muy bien. Nos queda pesarte, medir tu tensión y ritmo cardiaco, pero antes os tengo que hacer una serie de preguntas. –volvimos a asentir- Ya se todo sobre tu ciclo menstrual, antiguas enfermedades…-Dijo leyendo un papel- Muy bien… ¿Sois sexualmente activos? Si es así ¿Cada cuánto mantenéis relaciones sexuales? –Robert habló antes que yo.

-Si somos sexualmente activos… Mmm… ¿De media? Hasta hace unas semanas una vez al día, ya sabes nuestra historia, Kristen me contó que cuando vino a hablar contigo para ponerse el DIU te contó todo y pidió consejo. Desde el día 12 somos conejos…-Se ruborizó un poco al decir eso último. Era verdad que le había contado todo a Ann cuando le pedí que me pusiese el DIU, ella fue un gran apoyo.

-Vale. Esto os va a doler… Pero se acabó el sexo hasta la semana que viene cuando vengáis a revisión, entonces os diré si podéis mantener relaciones. –Ann lo anotó todo. Robert se quejó en voz alta, yo gruñí y ambos pusimos cara de niños pequeños- Alegrar esa cara, que no os vais a morir y hacemos esto por el bien del feto. Kristen, ¿Fumas, bebes o eres adicta a alguna sustancia, ya sea cafeína como otro producto?

-No, desde hace unos meses, también he dejado el cigarro electrónico, hace semanas que no bebo ni gota de alcohol, no soy adicta a nada. Aunque sí que bebo grandes cantidades de café cuando estoy de rodaje, pero no soy adicta a él.

-Vale…-Volvió a apuntar- Se acabó el beber y fumar, y esto último tanto a ti como a los que están a tu alrededor. Y nada de café o cualquier cosa que lleve demasiada cafeína, o taurina o cualquier bebida energética.

-¿Coca-Cola? –Pregunté.

-Eso sí, pero tampoco demasiado de golpe. No queremos un pequeño hiperactivo. –Cambió de hoja y siguió con las preguntas- ¿Haces deporte, alguna dieta o tomas medicamentos?

-Siempre estoy en movimiento, odio las dietas pero como sano y solo estoy tomando el hierro para la anemia y de vez en cuando Dolo voltaren o Naproxeno para los dolores.

-Vale… Puedes seguir haciendo ejercicio, pero nada que requiera una gran cantidad de esfuerzo. Y de momento solo te voy a dejar dar paseos, subir y bajar escaleras, ¡Con cuidado! Y nadar un poco. Tampoco puedes levantar o cargar cosas pesadas y hacer movimientos bruscos o raros.

-Todo sea por el bebé. –Dije enfurruñada. Me quitaba el sexo y ahora iba a tener a todo el Hobo, incluido Robert, sin dejarme dar un paso.

-Si hace falta átala a la cama. –Ann se reía.

-Tranquila, lo acabaré haciendo. –Robert se unió a las risas. Bufé.

-Robert, tampoco tienes que pasarte ehh, que nos conocemos. Kristen está embarazada, no inválida. ES bueno que la tengas vigilada y que no haga nada de lo que la he prohibido, pero darle su espacio. Aunque esta semana tenga un poco de riesgo y sea más fácil abortar en el primer trimestre no la agobiéis y dejar que haga vida normal. ¿Entendido? –Sonreí a eso.

-Entendido. –Robert seguía sonriendo. Sabía que no me iba a dejar hacer nada.

-Verás que siete meses…-Dije.

-Me compadezco de ti. –Ann volvió a escribir algo- ¿Enfermedades en la familia, operaciones o cualquier cosa importante?

-Por mi parte estamos limpios. –Dije

-A mi madre le han detectado fibrosis quística hace un año. Pero de momento ya está en tratamiento y no corre peligro. Por lo demás también estamos limpios. –Dijo Robert sin emoción ninguna.

-Vale… necesito que me traigas su expediente más adelante. ¿Sabes de alguien más que la tuviese en tu familia? –Preguntó.

-Mi bisabuela también tenía, pero también se la diagnosticaron cuando pasó de los 50 y murió por causas naturales. Pero que yo sepa nadie más de la familia.

.Mmm… Llegado a su momento haremos diferente pruebas de enfermedades genéticas. Pero para eso todavía falta mucho. –Terminó de apuntar y se levantó- De momento no tengo más que preguntar. En tus análisis de sangre ya he revisado lo que necesitaba así que no necesitas hacerte otros de momento. Hora de pesarte.

.

Ann me pesó. Pesaba 49 Kg, 6 menos de lo recomendable, pero no era mi culpa haber entrado casi en una depresión. Me regañó por ello y me explicó que en los primeros meses podría perder peso por los vómitos y las pocas ganas de comer, pero que a partir del cuarto mes empezaría a subir de peso. Me dio algunos consejos para la alimentación y me explicó que todavía no se me notaba el vientre porque mi constitución era delgada, pero que no tardaría en aparecer. Por mi constitución, altura y peso debería de engordar un máximo de 13 kilos durante los 7 meses que me quedaban. Mi tensión era correcta y mi ritmo cardiaco igual. Me hizo algunas preguntas más mientras me terminaba de revisar y me prohibió algunas otras cosas. Cuando llegamos a los pechos le pregunté si era normal que hubiese aumentado casi una talla de sujetador. Me comento que cada mujer era diferente, pero que la hormona HCG había tenido una gran subida, lo que provocaba el adelanto de algunos síntomas del embarazo. También pregunté porque no vomitaba casi nada, por decir nada. Me explicó que al igual que pasaba con los pechos cada mujer era diferente, y cada una tenía náuseas y vómitos en diferente época. Y que puede que no tuviese, o que apareciesen en pocos días. Terminamos la revisión para cuando el reloj marco poco más de las dos. Llevábamos más de una hora dentro de la consulta.

-Muy bien… Ya casi hemos acabado. –Nos volvimos a sentar- Te vas a sentir cansada, es normal. Quiero por favor que esta semana tengas especial cuidado Kristen, guarda reposo dos o tres días…-Miró a Robert y le amenazó con el dedo- Eso no quiere decir que no se pueda mover de la cama. Reposo significa que no haga esfuerzos, evite caminar demasiado y estar mucho tiempo de pie. Puede estar perfectamente sentada en la cocina cocinando algo, tumbada en el sofá o caminar un poco. Robert no la lleves en palmitas. –Me miró- Y Kris, ya sé que eres muy cabezona, pero déjate cuidar estos días y estate relajada. Lo último que necesitamos es que te enfades, te pongas nervios o te agobies. Si sangras o sientes algún dolor fuera de lo normal o de los que te he explicado antes venís corriendo. –Nos entregó unas hojas con información sobre el embarazo, la comida, los hábitos saludables… y varias recetas de suplementos para cuidar el crecimiento del bebé y la salud de la madre- Y, ya se me olvidaba. Sigues teniendo anemia, lo que es un indicio para cuidarte más, sigue el mismo tratamiento que te mandaron, come una gran cantidad de comida alta en hierro y si te sientes demasiado cansada y sin ánimos o fuerzas ven al hospital, puede que necesites una transfusión o una subida de hierro. Ya sabes que la anemia va en contra en el embarazo y que te va a hacer sentirte un poco más cansada y con poco humor. Creo que ya lo he dicho todo, chicos… Felicidades, os vais a adentrar en la mejor etapa de vuestra vida y cuidaros mucho. –Nos levantamos los tres- Robert, que no se agobie, intenta que esté fuera de las cámaras unos días, va a ser lo mejor. Y Kristen, si te encuentras a los ppz o alguien te agobia no pierdas la calma. Y nada de trabajar. Tu embarazo no es normal, tiene algo de riesgo, así que olvídate de grabar Stew, que nos conocemos. Ahora no solo eres tú. Nos vemos el miércoles de la semana que viene a la misma hora. Venir corriendo si te encuentras mal. –Nos despedimos de Ann y volvimos al coche por el mismo camino de antes, esta vez solos –Ann había avisado que íbamos a volver por ahí-. Me acomodé en el asiento del pasajero. Seguía estando incómoda y el dolor punzante de antes ahora eran molestias.

.

-¿Qué hacemos en casa de Scout? –Pregunté. Había estado distraída en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta a donde nos dirigíamos hasta que estuvimos en la puerta.

-Vamos a recoger tus cosas y a nuestros niños. Hablé esta mañana con Scout. –Robert sacó la llave del contacto y salió del coche. Agarré el sobre con las ecografías y salí del coche. Seguro que a Scout le gustaría verlas.

-¿Saben que hemos ido al ginecólogo? –Pregunté.

-No -Me acerqué a Rob, quién besó castamente mis labios justo en el momento en que un flash nos deslumbró. Un par de ppz nos sacaba fotos a menos de dos metros de distancia y empezaban a lanzar preguntas. Venga ya, habíamos conseguido burlar a los que estaban en la puerta de nuestra casa y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había ppz por esta zona. Por una vez les tuve miedo, no a ellos, sino a las fotos. ¿Y si notaban que estaba embarazada? ¿Y si se daban cuenta? ¿Qué iba a pasar entonces? La mano en la que llevaba el sobre tembló, haciendo que este cayese al suelo. Robert en un visto y no visto lo recogió y besó mi frente, sin importarle los ppz.

-Tranquila. -Sin mirarles agarró mi mano y tiró de mí en dirección a la casa. Di las gracias a Ann por haber metido las fotos en un sobre sin ningún grabado, las Robsteners eran capaces de examinar las fotos al detalle, bueno, estaba al 100% segura de que lo harían. Los ppz siguieron haciéndonos fotos pegados a la valla de la casa. Rob no tuvo que llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de que llegásemos, mostrando a una enfadada Suzie. Entramos sin decir nada. Robert me arrastró por todo la casa vacía hasta la parte trasera, donde se encontraba el jardín. Su venía detrás nuestra farfullando cosas ininteligibles después de haber cerrado de un portazo. Antes de salir al jardín Rob se paró y buscó mis ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó acariciando mi cara.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Besó mis labios y tiró de mí fuera de la casa. Enseguida nuestros niños corrieron a nosotros y empezaron a saltar a nuestro alrededor, poniéndose de pie y chupándonos las manos. Bear se restregó en mis piernas y lamió mis manos mientras Bernie se ponía de pie contra Rob. Me agaché a la altura de Bear y empecé a acariciarle la cabeza y el lomo- ¿Has echado de menos a mami? ¿Sí? ¡Verdad que sí! –Hablaba en un estúpido tono infantil. Bear me respondía ladrando y moviendo el rabo.

-¡Bear! –Rob le llamó y este corriendo se levantó para ir a su encuentro. Bernie vino a mí. Juguetona se puso boca arriba con la lengua por fuera. La rasqué la panza como tanto le gustaba.

-¡Y mi otro amor! ¡Cosita guapa! –Acaricié su hocico y la achuché. Se Sentó frente a mí y me tendió una de sus patitas- Encantada de volver a verte. –Reí y agarré su pata. Segundos después Bear volvía a estar a mí alrededor, demandando mi atención. Se metió entre mis bazos y restregó su cabeza en mi cuello- Ais mis niños.

-Anda dejar a mamá. –Robert me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Bear y Bernie salieron corriendo uno detrás de otro por todo el jardín. Rob rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me condujo a la piscina, donde alrededor estaban algunos de nuestros amigos, Scout, CJ, Tamra, Tom, Marcus, Jack, Alicia y Suzie –que se acababa de sentar-, distribuidos en toallas y tumbonas. Les saludamos y nos acoplamos en la única tumbona libre. Me acurruque entre las piernas de Rob. El me tendió el sobre.

-Os tenemos que enseñar una cosa…-Dije.

-¿Qué es? ¿Dinero? ¿Un contrato? ¿Fotos? ¿Una orden de alejamiento para los ppz? –La impaciente de Scout se levantó de su toalla y se acercó a nosotros.

-Míralo tú. – le tendí el sobre. Robert se reía detrás de mí. Scout lo cogió y abrió. Metió la mano con los ojos cerrados y sacó una de las fotos. Abrió los ojos y la miro. Miró y miró… Y miró. Y todos la mirábamos.

-Pues no lo entiendo. –Farfulló. Acompañé a Robert riendo. Scout le pasó la foto a CJ y Marcus. Le dieron unas cuantas de vueltas hasta que se dieron por vencidos y le pasaron a Tom.

-¿Nos podéis explicar qué es? –Marcus me miró.

-¡Seréis burros! –Tom se levantó de su tumbona sonriendo como un tonto- ¡Es una ecografía! –Solo le hizo falta decir eso para que Scout sacase un montoncito de fotos del sobre y se tirase al suelo a mirarlas mientras gritaba emocionada. Los demás se acercaron a ella y empezaron a mirar fotos mientras reían, gritaban y sonreían como tontos.

En esos momentos, viendo a mis amigos felices y estando al lado de la persona a la que amaba me sentía completa. Robert llevó una mano a mi vientre y la dejó ahí.

Me sentía muy completa.

* * *

Aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Espero que os guste, dejar reviwes para saber que os parece y si queréis que ocurra algo en especial. Gracias por leer, me encantan vuestras palabras me hacen seguir adelante con más optimismo.

No se cuando subiré otro capítulo, estoy de vacaciones en Málaga y no he escrito nada ni podré escribir durante unos días. Espero que antes de que acabe julio pueda subir algo, aunque sea cortito, si no prometo recompensaros. De todas formas por twitter , _TwilightFacts_, iré informando y pasando adelantos.

Ahh, y gracias a mi Beta, Liah por ayudarme y darme ideas.

Gracias por todo.

Aroa


	5. Bolera y algo más

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-¡Hola papá! ¿Qué tal por España? -Dije en español causando la risa de Robert, que estaba a mi lado en la cama. Había estado aprendiendo español desde que estuve por primera vez en España para la promoción de Twilight. No tenía una buena pronunciación pero me manejaba un poco.

-¡Hola cariño! -Contestó mi padre también en español, mucho mejor que yo-¡Vas mejorando mucho el español! -Volvimos al inglés- España está genial, estoy deseando que vengáis a pasar unos días en verano como acordamos. Te va a encantar volver a España, y así os podré enseñar en lo que estoy trabajando. -Si, su "trabajo secreto" que nadie sabía que era. Llevaba seis meses en España trabajando en él y todavía no me había contado nada.

-Sí, lo hablaré con Rob y algunos amigos. Con suerte nos quedaremos un par de semanas por allí. -Robert me miró interrogante, él no sabía nada de España, al igual que mi padre no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre Rob y yo estos últimos meses. Besé su mano y sonreí.

-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Tu cómo estás nena?

-Bien, más que bien. Estoy perfecta. Vuelvo a estar en casa con Rob. Ayer fuimos donde scout a recoger mis cosas y ya de paso comimos todos juntos, y hoy estuvimos de relax. –Habíamos pasado la mañana colocando mis cosas en su sitio y dándole cariño a nuestros bebés. -¿Qué tal Susan? ¿Le gusta Andalucía? -Todavía no me hacía a la idea de que mi padre tuviese novia.

-Cariño me alegra que hayáis arreglado las cosas, dale recuerdos a todos. –Me encantaba esa faceta de mi padre, nunca quería meterse en mis problemas, me dejaba mi espacio- A Susan le encanta. Se ha adaptado muy bien. Le encanta todo.

_Genial, yujuu_

-Me alegro por vosotros._-_Puse una mueca de asco y Rob se volvió a reír- Oye papá... ¿Cuándo vas a venir a Los Ángeles? necesito deciros algo y prefiero que estéis todos juntos. Tú, mamá y los chicos.

-Mmmm... Cariño no creo que me sea posible ir. -La poca esperanza que me quedaba se esfumó. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dejé caer en la cama. Robert me abrazó por detrás.

-Ahh... bueno... -Mi voz cambió.

-Pero puedes decírmelo por aquí, a mí...- No le dejé continuar.

-No, déjalo, no es importante... –Suspiré.-Papá tengo que cortar, ya hablaremos. Adiós. -No dejé que se despidiese, corté la llamada. Lancé el teléfono contra la puerta del vestidor. Robert tiró de mí, atrayéndome a su pecho. Lo mismo había pasado con mi madre. Había hablado con ella ayer, cuando volvimos de casa de Scout. Estaba demasiado ocupada con su nueva peli y no podía venir a L.A, pero podíamos hablar por Skype toda la familia y yo daría mi noticia. Eran patéticos. Desde el divorcio no se veían ni hablaban si no era necesario. Suspiré contra su cuello.-Papá está demasiado ocupado con su misión secreta y Susan como para venir...

-¿Te ha dicho eso?- Robert me miró. Me separé un poco de él y llevé una mano a mi cabeza, retirándome el pelo de la cara.

-No, pero lo ha dejado caer. No le es posible viajar a L.A, y menos si esta mi madre de por medio.

-Tss... Deberían de dejar de comportarse como niños pequeños.

-Puede que yo sea demasiado egoísta al querer reunirlos a todos.

-Kristen, ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! Eso es más importante que cualquier trabajo, novia o viaje de tus padres. Es normal que quieras tenerlo delante cuando se lo digas. Es normal que quieras que tu madre esté en alguna de tus ecografías o cuando tengas miedo. -Agarró mi cara con sus manos-Tontita, esto es la mejor noticia que vas a dar a todos los que te quieren. Y si ellos te han decepcionado ahora es porque no saben cuál es la gran noticia. Verás que cuando lo sepan van a venir corriendo y los vas a tener pegados a tu culo todo el día. -Besó mi nariz y yo sonreí. Posiblemente estaba pidiendo demasiado. Mis padres estaban empezando sus vidas y no sabían lo que estaba pasando, lo que tenía que decirles. Les daría un tiempo. Pero si al cabo de un mes no conseguía reunirlos les mandaría a la mierda y se lo diría por teléfono. Ya estaba harta de su estúpido juego de no poder verse. Por dios, habían pasado más de cuarenta años como pareja, ¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¿De repente no se podían ver? No entendía a mis padres.

-Cambiemos de tema. -Dije.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes molestias? -Preguntó Rob con una sonrisa de insuficiencia.

-Tengo hambre. -Me burlé de él. Enseguida se levantó de la cama tirando de mí con cuidado.

-Yo se solucionar eso.

.

-Robert... ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? -Pregunté.

-Claro, lo he visto muchas veces. -Echó medio cazo de masa de tortitas en la sartén y se giró para mirarme. La isla de la cocina estaba llena de harina, huevos leche y azúcar esparcido por todos lados. Después de varios intentos Rob había conseguido cascar los huevos sin que se cayese la mitad fuera del recipiente y había hecho una masa comestible. Se acercó a donde estaba sentada mirándole. Me atrajo hacia él, acarició mi mejilla y atacó mis labios.

Riendo me separé de el al instante.

-Señor cheff, si no quiere que se le quemen las tortitas no se distraiga. -Gruñó y echó un vistazo a la satén, donde la tortita estaba completamente hecha por ese lado. Sus ojos brillaron.

_Oh oh..._

-Se lo que hago. -Volvió a besar mis labios, esta vez castamente. Fue hasta los fogones y agarró la sartén por el mango.

-Robert... -Pero no me dio tiempo a advertirle, lanzó la tortita al aire. La tortita voló, voló y voló...

...Y se pegó en el techo.

-Mierda. -Nuestros ojos volaron al blanco techo, donde ahora una especie de círculo amorfo y marrón lo decoraba.

-¿Sabías que la tortita se tiene que hacer por los dos lados? ¿Y que si la lanzas a medio hacer se pegará en cualquier superficie con la que se tope? -Robert con cara de fastidio miraba al techo. -Yo que tú me quitaría de ahí... Tarde.-La tortita cayó, aterrizando en la cara de Robert. No pude empezar a reír como una tonta.

-¡Quema! ¡Quema! –Robert se movía de un lado a otro intentando quitársela de la cara. Aun riendo me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a él.

-Shhh… Estate quieto…-Con cuidado le despegué la tortita de la cara.

-¡Auch! ¡Con cuidado! ¡Quema! –Tiré la tortita al fregadero. Robert tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara roja y pegotes de masa por todos lados. Con cuidado le empujé hasta el taburete y le senté.

-Estate quieto. –Rob gemía por lo bajito. Mojé un paño con agua fría y le quité los restos de tortita.

-Kristen… Me arde la cara…-Solté una carcajada.

-La cocina te odia, bebé. –gruñó algo ininteligible. Le quité el último pegote. La parte donde le había caído la tortita se estaba poniendo muy roja. Abrió los ojos, un poco llorosos- Mi pobre niño… -Le acaricié con cuidado la mejilla izquierda, un poco roja- Sube arriba y túmbate, ahora subo yo con hielo y pomada. –Me hizo caso sin rechistar. Cuando le perdí de vista apagué loa vitrocerámica, aparté la satén y metí la masa en la nevera. Miré a mí alrededor. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Suspiré y saqué una bolsa de hielo del congelador. Busqué entre los cajones la bolsa de frio y la llené de hielos. Por último busqué en el armario de las medicinas y cogí la pomada para las quemaduras. Subí con todo esto arriba.

Robert estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrado. Dejé las cosas en mi mesilla y me acerqué a él. Me senté a su lado y le toqué la cara con cuidado.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco. Siento como si tuviese una bolsa de calor en la cara. -Abrió los ojos y me miró. Besé su nariz. Sonrió.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a la vitrocerámica si no estoy yo delante. –Agarré la bolsa y se la puse con cuidado en la cara. Robert gimió aliviado.

-Lo siento… Yo limpiaré todo.

–No esperaba menos. –Reí.

.

El reloj marcó las ocho de la tarde cuando me desperté. Me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Robert hacía unas dos horas. Le miré. El seguía dormido con la bolsa de hielo en la cara. Después de que se enfriase un poco la piel le apliqué la pomada, le di un relajante muscular y le obligué a dormir un poco, algo en lo que yo también caí. Me incorporé y le miré, estaría durmiendo unas cuantas horas más. Era un dios. Mi perfecto Edward. Con cuidado para no despertarle le quité la bolsa de la cara y le toqué. Volvía a estar a temperatura normal y casi no estaba rojo. Le volví a poner la bolsa y me levanté de la cama. Si me pagasen por dormir…

Ya abajo me encargué de limpiar el desastre de la cocina mientras escuchaba música. Definitivamente la cocina odiaba a Rob. Cuando hube terminado me tumbé en el sofá a revisar el móvil. Tenía más de 1000 mensajes en el whatsapp.

-Que masocas…- Abrí el grupo del Hobo. Más de la mitad de los mensajes eran de ellos. Habían pasado las fotos de las ecografías y las comentaban como locos. También planeaban que fuésemos todos a la bolera. Les contesté. ***Pongo "Yo" para que se entienda que es Kris, recordad que en whatsapp no sale nuestro nombre***

_Yo: ¿649 mensajes en dos horas? Que vicio._

_He leído un poco por encima, pero no me voy a poner a contestar las más de 100 preguntas que me hacéis. ¿Para cuándo la bolera? ¿Quiénes vais? _

Enseguida recibí contestación de Marcus.

_Marcus: Mañana a las diez en Lucky Strike. Vamos Scout, Tom, Suzie, Katy, Tamra, CJ, Alicia, los Jacks, Ashley y yo._

_Por cierto Stew… ¿Vas a volver a patear el culo de Jack en los bolos?_

Se podría decir que los bolos era mi pasatiempo preferido. Si fuese por mí ya habría una bolera en casa.

_Yo: Siento decepcionarte Marcus pero yo no jugaré a los bolos._

_Tom. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? _

_Suzie: Kris sin ti, el equipo de las chicas no sirve._

_Tamra: ¡Gracias ehh! _

_Suzie: Ahh Tamra, sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Scout: Kris sin ti es imposible que ganemos._

_Alicia: ¡Sí! Ya sabes lo bestias que son los tíos._

_Yo: Relajaros un poco. Aunque quisiese no podría. No puedo levantar peso. _

_Suzie: ¿Cómo que no puedes levantar peso?_

_Tom: Sienna podía jugar a los bolos._

Robert y yo habíamos decidido no decirles a nuestros amigos el peligro del embarazo de momentos. No queríamos preocuparles.

_Yo: Lo siento, no puedo. _

_Jack (LA): Huelo a derrota…_

_Kassie: Jooou_

_Katy: Fuck. ¿Estás bien Kris?_

_Yo: Perfectamente tumbada en el sofá._

_CJ: ¿Dónde has dejado a Robertito?_

_Yo: Ajajajajajajaja_

_Scout: ¿Tengo que asustarme?_

_Ashley: ¿Qué le has hecho?_

_Yo: Intentó cocinar… Una tortita acabó en su cara. Está dormido gracias al calmante que le di. El pobre se quemó la cara y la tenía roja como un tomate._

_Jack (LONDON): PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ_

_Scout: Jajajajajjajajaajjajajaja_

_Katy: hahahahahahahahahah_

_Tom: asfcqwds…. Jajajajajajajajaja_

_Marcus: Esta bi… jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajjaa jajajajajaja_

_Alannah: Marcus respira. Pobre Rob jajajajaja_

Estuvimos hablando una media hora más, hasta que empezó un programa de cocina que llamó mi atención.

Veía interesadamente como cocinaban un cordero con guarnición y un pastel de frutos rojos y helado.

_Mmmm… Me apetece helado_

Me levanté a buscar helado. Por suerte encontré helado de dulce de leche. Volví al sofá feliz con la tarrina entre mis brazos. Me senté a comerlo entretenida en la TV. Durante los anuncios revisé el resto de mensajes del whatsapp. Otro de mis grupos, el que formaba el cast de Twilight hablaba de quedar para cenar. Por mi parte contesté que Rob y yo estábamos disponibles y que me avisasen con el día y la hora.

Mis hermanos me habían mandado fotos de España, donde habían estado visitando a papá. Les contesté y mandé una foto de Bear y Bernie. Terminé justo a tiempo para seguir viendo el programa. Me acomodé en el sofá y Bear apareció por la puerta de la terraza y se acurrucó a mis pies. Acaricié su lomo con uno de mis pies mientras comía helado.

.

Sentí como unos brazos me cargaban. Abrí los ojos somnolientamente.

-¿Rob..? –Mi voz estaba pastosa.

-Te has quedado dormida en el sofá. –Miré a mi alrededor perezosamente, estábamos subiendo las escaleras.

-Mmmm… -Fue lo único que conseguí decir. Pocos segundos después noté la cómoda superficie de la cama en mi espalda. Robert me quitó los pantalones de chándal y los calcetines- Puedo hacerlo-lo… sola… -Dije bostezando e intentando abrir los ojos.

-Yo puedo pequeña. –Me levantó un poco y quitó mi camiseta. Al instante me colocó otra y me volvió a tumbar en la cama. Farfullé algo que ni yo misma entendí y me acurruqué de costado. Minutos después Rob se acostó a mi lado y me acercó a él. Me coloqué en su pecho.

-¿Estas… me-mejor…? –Pregunté casi dormida.

-Shhh… Duerme bebé, estoy bien…-Empezó a acariciar mi brazo. Eso bastó para hacer que viajase al mundo de los sueños.

.

-Mira, por una vez no vamos a llegar tarde.-Dije mirando el reloj del coche. Las 21:55.

-Nunca llegamos tarde.–Le miré- Bueno… Puede que una que otra… ¡Vale! Siempre llegamos tarde…-Me eché a reír. Rob me acompañó- Yo soy inglés, y los ingleses siempre llegan tarde.

-Ya, ya… ¿El día de nuestra boda también llegaras tarde?

-¿Te vas a casar conmigo Stew? –Me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Puede…Algún día…-Volvimos a reír. Empezó a sonar otra canción en la radio.

Right from the start  
You were a thief, you stole my heart,  
And I your willing victim.

_-_Me encanta.-Subí el volumen de la radio y empecé a cantar.

_I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch  
You fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_  
_Things you never say to me oh oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love_  
_Our love_

Robert sonreía mientras yo cantaba… divisé las luces de la bolera al fondo de la calle.

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again _

Se unió a mí cantando. Le miré atentamente mientras conducía y cantaba. Cerré los ojos y nos imaginé cantando en la oscuridad solo iluminados con un foco.

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

Sonriendo me miró. Se llevó una de mis manos a los labios y la besó.Continuamos cantando sonrientes el resto de la canción sin importarnos nada.

_You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love..._

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_Oh tear ducts and rust_  
_I'll fiz it for us_  
_We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_  
_You're holding it in_  
_You're pouring a drink_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

La canción termino justo cuando entrábamos en la bolera. Me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla. Se puso tenso de golpe.

-Rob… ¿Qué…-Pero no pude terminar. Una lluvia de flashes cayó sobre nosotros por todos lados. Me puse rígida y volví a sentarme bien. Estaban por todos lados , pegados al coche. Robert me miró por un segundo. Avanzaba poco a poco, lo que podía. Me dediqué a mirar mis pies y retorcer el dobladillo de mi camiseta.

_No les mires a la cara, no les des ese gusto…_

Las manos me temblaban. Respiré hondo. Estábamos en el coche, no podían hacerme nada. ¿En qué momento les había cogido miedo a los ppz? ¿Dónde quedaron los días en los que les insultaba y sacaba el dedo? ¿Qué había cambiado? Solo estaba embarazada.

Robert entró en el parking, pero ni así los ppz se apartaron. Escuché miles de preguntas y nuestros nombres mezclados con los gritos de los guardias de seguridad que los echaban fuera del recinto. Aparcó el coche en el primer sitio vacío que vio. Por culpa de esas mierdas yo podría perder a mi bebé. Eran muchas las formas que podrían ocurrir. Eso me atormentaba. Eso y toda su maldad, que habían hecho que estos dos últimos años fuesen los peores de mi vida. Ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlos. Lo había hecho durante muchos años, pero ya no sabía que más hacer.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo necesito salir de aquí.-No le miré mientras decía eso. Abrí la puerta y bajé. La seguridad había echado a los ppz, o eso creí.

No sé de donde salieron, pero me rodearon en un momento. Sus cámaras estaban pegadas a mí. Gritaban miles de cosas. Los flashes me cegaban. Sentí como empezaba a faltarme el aire. Los tenía encima. Esta vez, todos los guardias del recinto empezaron a agarrarles y echarles fuera. Escuché las voces de Robert, pero no le veía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y le pegué al coche, quise fundirme con él y desaparecer.

_Tranquila, todo está bien…_

¡JA! Ni yo misma me creía eso. Las voces cada vez se escuchaban más lejos y ya no escuchaba los flashes. Mis manos eran puños y mis ojos estaban cerrados lo más fuerte que podía. Creo, que en mi vida había tenido un ataque así de ppz. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrármelos ahí, esperando.

-Kris, cariño… Se han ido.-Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme. Dejé que Robert me abrazase. Él era mi calmante, su olor me embriagaba y relajaba, su calor me hacía recobrar la compostura- Tranquila, respira… Estás temblando.- Me abrazó más fuerte contra él y depositó pequeños besos en mi cuello y hombros. Respiré hondo para no llorar.

-Solo quiero ir dentro con los demás.-Pero no me moví de mi sitio. Temía que si lo hiciese las piernas me fallasen.

No se cuento tiempo estuvimos relajados, pero fue lo suficiente para calmarme. Malditas hormonas. Robert no dijo nada, solo me abrazaba fuerte y acariciaba.

-¿Vamos? –Preguntó sin soltarme.

-Sí. –Me separé un poco de él, puse mi mejor sonrisa y agarré su mano.

.

Entramos en la bolera veinte minutos después de las diez. Todos estaban ya esperando al lado de una mesa de billar para pedir pistas. Sentí la mirada de varias personas a mi alrededor. Todo me daba vueltas.

-Ya era hora. –Scout se bajó del billar, donde estaba sentada.

-No sé cómo lo hacéis pero siempre sois los últimos. –Tom palmeó el hombro de Rob.

-¡Por fin! –Marcus nos miró enfadado. -Hemos perdido las dos pistas que había reservadas por esperaros. –Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sentí como unas cuantas de lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Me sentía angustiada y mareada. Por un momento creí que me harían algo malo. Ya no me sentía tan fuerte como antes frente a ellos. Sentía como si pudiesen hacerme daño en cualquier momento, que en cuanto supiesen mi estado por su culpa estaría en peligro. Respire nerviosa. Me daban miedo, no era capaz de enfrentarme a ellos.

-¡Kris! ¿Por qué lloras? –Suzie se acercó a mí, atrayendo la mirada de los demás que cerraron el círculo a mi alrededor. Cuanta menos gente me viese mejor. Sentí a Robert detrás de mí. Me apoyé en su pechó y suspiré. Sus brazos me rodearon.

-Dejarla respirar. –Dijo. –Fuera estaba todo lleno de ppz que nos han seguido hasta el parking. No nos dejaban andar con el coche y cuando se ha bajado se han lanzado a ella, aunque estábamos dentro. Seguridad los ha echado, pero aun así se ha puesto nerviosa. No me ha dado tiempo a llegar a su lado, la tenían rodeada haciendo preguntas y fotos.

-¡Ohh, mi niña! –Suzie me abrazó. Pero no pude concentrarme en eso. La aparté. –Kris qué…

-Voy a vomitar. –Me solté del agarré de Rob y corrí al baño que por suerte estaba cerca y no había nadie dentro. Abrí uno de los cubículos y me abalancé sobre el váter. Pocos segundos después alguien me agarraba el pelo.

-Tranquila…-Era Katy. Enseguida escuché más voces. Las chicas entraron al baño y empezaron a hablar a la vez.

-¡Los odio! –Pude decir antes de que otra arcada me atacase y por mi garganta subiese lo que debería de ser mi merienda. Las lágrimas me nublaban la visión y un molesto pitido se apoderó de mis oídos. Mi estómago se contraía expulsando todo lo que tenía dentro. Respiré agobiada. Mi cuerpo pareció darme tregua. Tiré de la cadena, bajé la tapa y apoyé la cabeza en ella. El pitido empezó a remitir pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas y el mareo persistía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Malditos ppz, maldito miedo!

-Respira…-Katy apartó el pelo de mi cara y me acarició la espalda.

-¿Está bien? –Scout preguntó.

-Sí. Ayudarme a levantarla. –Katy se puso de pie y me agarró de un brazo. Al instante sentí como, lo que parecía un centenar de brazos, me levantaban de suelo y me sacaban fuera del cubículo.

-¡Me da igual que sea un baño de mujeres! –Se escuchó la puerta y a Robert. Fue cuando abrí los ojos. Efectivamente todas las chicas estaban en el baño. Katy, Scout y Tamra me sujetaban. Robert, seguido de los chicos, un guardia de seguridad y una chica que debía trabajar en la boleta entraron en el baño.

-Kristen, ¿Estás bien? –Robert me agarró. Estaba preocupado.

-Si…

-¡Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra! –Tom se acercó a mí. Robert me cogió en brazos y me sentó en la encimera de los lavabos. Todos hablaban a la vez. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me apoyé en el cristal de la pared.

-¡Callaros! –CJ gritó por encima de todos. Le hicieron caso.

-¿Quieren que le traiga algo frio a la señorita? –Preguntó una voz desconocida para mí, supuse que la chica de la bolera.

-Trae una Coca-Cola por favor. –Contestó Robert. Sentí como mojaban mi cara. Abrí los ojos y puse una mueca de asco.

-Estoy bien…-Pero ni yo me lo creí. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi vista estaba nublada.

-Señores, necesito saber si van a poner denuncia contra las personas que les han acosado fuera.

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo Suzie.

-No…-Gemí. Todos me miraron.- No ponga una denuncia... Solo…Solo échelos y que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado… Que esto no salga de aquí…

-Per…- Scout intentó hablar.

-Pero nada… No quiero denuncias… Solo quiero irme a casa. –Mi voz sonaba cansada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Como quieran. Si cambian de opinión búsquenme en la zona de seguridad. Que tengan una buena noche.-El guardia se despidió y salió por la puerta.

-Kristen…-Tom empezó.

-Tom, si quiere que sea así por algo será. –CJ se acercó a mí y agarró mi mano.- Estás pálida. Kris, ¿Estás mareada?

-Se va pasando. –Dije mirando a Rob. Estaba tenso y preocupado. Tiró de mí hasta que descansé sobre su pecho.

-Estás helada.-Frotó mis brazos con sus manos.

-Toma. –Ashley me dio su chaqueta. Robert la agarró y me la pasó por los hombros. La puerta se abrió y apareció la chica de antes.

-La Coca-Cola.–Depositó a mi lado un vaso con hielo y una Coca-Cola ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo más?

-Mmmm.. Sí. ¿Tienen otra salida que no sea la delantera? –Preguntó Rob.

-Claro, tenemos una que da al parking.

-¿Podríamos usarla?

-Por supuesto.

-Ahora te busca uno de mis amigos y nos sacas por esa puerta. –Robert no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento. Me acercó el vaso a los labios. Bebí despacio. La chica volvió a salir del baño. Robert acariciaba mi cara. Nadie hablaba, todos me miraban.

Me tomé medio vaso poco a poco. El mareo se terminó de pasar y el molesto pitido desapareció. Mi cuerpo se relajó.

-Vas recuperando el color. –Katy habló.

-Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. –Me acerqué al borde. Robert me ayudo a bajar y me sujetó de la cintura en cuanto estuve en el suelo.

-Stew estas cosas solo te pasan a ti. –Jack (Londres) me revolvió el pelo.

-Vámonos a casa. –Katy fue la primera en acercarse a la puerta.

-¿No podemos quedarnos? –Pregunté.- Odio joder los planes.

-¡Kristen Jaymes Stewart Mann! –Soltó Suzie.- Deja de preocuparte en los demás. –Abrió la puerta del baño y miró a fuera. –Nadie mira.

-Tira para casa. –Scout agarró mi mano y tiró de mí.

No tenía remedio, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en mí. Debería de ir mentalizándome de que ahora no soy solo yo.

.

Ya en casa, me encontraba tumbada en el sofá con los pies encima de Robert, viendo una peli de miedo con nuestros amigos. CJ, Tom y Alicia habían ido al Burger King a por la cena cuando volvíamos a casa. Y Robert había aprendido algo nuevo, nada de tomate o mayonesa cerca de mí. Había vomitado más en esta noche que en todo el año. Nadie había vuelto a sacar el tema de la bolera. Creo que Rob se lo prohibió.

-Esta película es una mierda. –Suzie escondía la cabeza en el pecho de Marcus.

-¿Si es tan mierda por qué tiemblas como una condenada? –Tom, que estaba a los pies de Suzie la agarró uno justo cuando en la peli ocurría lo mismo.

-¡Toom! ¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas! –Su gritó y se encogió, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho. Marcus rio y la abrazó.

Tom, esta noche cuando tenga pesadillas vas a ir tu a consolarla.-Marcos la arropó los pies con una manta.

-Pero si esta peli de verdad es una mierda.-Dije mientras Rob masajeaba mis pies.- Paranormal activity siempre ha sido una mierda.

-Sí, Stew da más miedo cuando está enfadada. –Katy me sacó la legua. La tiré un cojín que le dio de lleno.

-Y Katy recién levantada.-Contraataqué. Todos reímos.

.

Un rato después la película me aburría tanto que me estaba quedando dormida, y no contribuía mucho que Robert estuviese acariciando mis piernas. Los demás estaban más interesados en la peli, que se ponía emocionante por momentos. Seguramente que yo ya la hubiese visto un par de veces le quitaba emoción. Se me cerraban los ojos a ratos y volvía a abrirlos cuando las chicas gritaban. Volví a cerrarlos y dejé que mi mente vagara por la inconsciencia. Volvía a pensar en bebés, ropita y pañales. Me encantaba imaginar cómo sería todo dentro de unos meses. Un pequeño bebé que hiciese que a todos se les cayese la baba mirándolo. Rob cagándolo mientras salíamos a pasear a nuestros niños, cantándole para que se durmiese, bañándole… Estaba casi dormida otra vez. Podía verme a su lado haciendo sonar un patito mientras le lavábamos el pelito rubio.

Unos cuantos gritos me hicieron saltar del sofá y abrir los ojos asustada. Suzie, Alicia, Ashley y Katy habían gritado.

-Joder, hasta habéis despertado a Kris.- CJ se burlaba de ellas- ¡Miedosas!

-Mmmm…-Murmuré moviéndome. Me habían dado un susto increíble. Mi corazón se debía de haber saltado algún latido. Me di cuenta de que estaba arropada y sola en el sofá. Robert apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Dejó el vaso y se volvió a sentar a mis pies.

-¿Estás cansada? –Acarició mis piernas por debajo de la manta.

-Un poco. Tengo ganas de dormir y no despertar hasta pasado mañana. –Rob me sonrió, cogió el vaso y me lo tendió. El contenido era un cuarto de líquido marrón.

-¿Kris que es eso?- Tom miraba al vaso. Me senté y me acerqué a Robert.

-Es hierro. –Me lo bebí de un trago.

-¿No vale chupar hierro? Parece menos asqueroso que eso. –Alicia tenía cara de asco.

-A ti te gusta mucho chupar All…-Dejó caer Jack (LA). Alicia le tiró un cojín.

-¡Y a ti te gusta que te la chupen! –Soltó ella. Parecía mentira que estuviesen saliendo.

-Os chupáis mutuamente.-Tom hizo simuló chupar algo.

-¡Guarro!

-¡Vas a traumatizar a nuestro sobrino!- Suzie le lanzó su ¿zapato?

-Como que a ese no lo traumatizan los padres, pobre niño.-CJ se ría.

-A saber cuántas veces os ha escuchado hoy…-Scout me sonría burlona. ¿Por qué siempre la conversación acababa siendo sobre nuestra vida sexual?

-Ninguna. –Dije

-Eso no se lo cree nadie Stew.-Marcus me miraba incrédulo. Levanté la mano como en los juicios.

-Lo juro.-Todos estallaron a reír.

-¿¡Enserio!? Puajajajajajaja –Tom rodaba por el suelo.

-Esperar esto es serio…- Todos dejaron de reírse y se pusieron serios. CJ siguió hablando- ¿nada de nada?-Asentimos a la vez- ¿Pero ni un poco?

-Ajam…-Rob parecía fastidiado.

-¿Pero nada?-Tamra alucinaba.

-Nada. Tampoco somos conejos…-Dije no muy convencida.

-Los pobres conejos no merecen tal comparación.-Ash nos miró-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque su ginecóloga no nos deja.-Dijo Rob molesto. Sonaba…¿Necesitado?

-Pobrecito.-Katy se acercó y acarició el pelo como a un perro.

-No sabes tú cuánto. ¡Verla la mayor parte del día solo con unas bragas y una camiseta y no hacer nada es pecado! ¡O cuando sale desnuda y mojada del baño! –Robert gimió. Le di una colleja.-¡Auch!

-Tienes la lengua demasiado suelta.-Dije molesta-¡No es mi culpa que tu estés salido y necesites sexo todo el tiempo! ¡Y tampoco lo es que no lo podamos hacer! –La tensión sexual se notaba en el ambiente.

-Si lo es. -Dijo. Los demás estaban callados mirando.

-¿Mía? –le miré.

-¡Tú fuiste la que se puso el DIU porque te dio la gana! ¡Tú te has quedado embarazada! ¡A ti te han sacado el DIU ocasionando problemas! No es mi culpa que el embarazo sea de riesgo. –Eso había dolido. Me quedé quieta en el sitio sin moverme. Yo era la culpable del Diu, sí, pero de nada más. No era mi culpa quedarme embarazada, y menos que fuese de riesgo- No quería decir eso…

-Pero lo has dicho. –me levante del sofá y fui directa a las escaleras- Buenas noches a todos.

-Kris…-Robert fue detrás mía. Me giré un instante a mitad de la escalera.

-La has cagado Pattinson.

* * *

Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Ya se que me he retrasado, pero he estado de vacaciones hasta el día tres y no tenía nada escrito.

Espero que os haya gustado, dejar comentarios y decirme que os parece.

Nos vemos el miércoles que viene.

Aroa, _twilightFacts_


	6. Miedo

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_-¡Tú fuiste la que se puso el DIU porque te dio la gana! ¡Tú te has quedado embarazada! ¡A ti te han sacado el DIU ocasionando problemas! No es mi culpa que el embarazo sea de riesgo. –Eso había dolido. Me quedé quieta en el sitio sin moverme. Yo era la culpable del Diu, sí, pero de nada más. No era mi culpa quedarme embarazada, y menos que fuese de riesgo- No quería decir eso…_

_-Pero lo has dicho. –me levante del sofá y fui directa a las escaleras- Buenas noches a todos. _

_-Kris…-Robert fue detrás mía. Me giré un instante a mitad de la escalera._

_-La has cagado Pattinson._

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio de un portazo. Estaba… ya ni sabía cómo me encontraba hoy. Pasé en el baño, puse la música lo suficientemente alto para no escucharme llorar, me desnudé y entré en la ducha. Dejé que el agua caliente me calmase, necesitaba relajarme, no quería pensar en nada.

**ROBERT POV**

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Cómo había podido decir eso? ¿En qué momento dejé que me controlase mi polla? ¡Yo no pensaba nada de lo que había dicho! Reconozco que cuando me enteré de lo del DIU sí que le eché la culpa de habérselo puesto, pero ese pensamiento duró segundos. La culpa del embarazo y del Diu era mía, solo mía, por obligarla a algo que ella no quería. ¡ESTÚPIDO!

-Mmm…-Tom fue el primero en romper el silencio. Yo seguía parado en el comienzo de las escaleras- Deberíamos irnos…

-¡Robert! ¿Qué coño acabas de hacer? –Scout fue hasta mi lado y me zarandeó- ¡Explícamelo, me he perdido!

-Pensé que estabais bromeando. –Katy se dejó caer al sofá.

-Se me fue de las manos. –Imité a Katy y me tiré en el sofá. Como cada vez que estaba nervioso empecé a tirarme del pelo- Estos días está siendo demasiado… Demasiadas cosas de golpe. Mi cerebro tiene un límite, y cuando llega a él, salta y explota. Estoy irritante, suelto lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.-Suspiré. Todos se habían vuelto a sentar y me escuchaban- Creo que tengo demasiado miedo. Hoy he podido jurar que Kristen ha estado a punto de perder al bebé.

-Rob… ¿Por qué iba a perderlo? Kris es mucho más fuerte que una panda de ppz y unas cuantas nauseas. –Scout se sentó a mi lado.

-Porque Ann nos dijo que es un embarazo de riesgo y que esta semana Kris no debía de estar expuesta a presión, nervios y cambios bruscos de humor. Tenía que estar calmada y en reposo.-Era un gilipollas al haber accedido ir a la bolera. Por mucho que me prometiese que iba a estar todo el rato sentada y haría nada raro- Es una semana clave, ya que al quitarle el DIU, este rozó la bolsa amniótica y, además, porque al quitarle el DIU su cuerpo tiene que readaptarse. Puede que haya pérdidas o que Kris tenga un aborto con mucha facilidad, y más estos días. –Convertí mis manos en puños, los nudillos se pusieron blancos- Y encima yo voy y peleo con ella, por lo más estúpido del mundo.

-¿Por qué no nos habéis contado eso? ¡No hubiésemos ido a la bolera! –Suzie se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón- ¿Y si está mal? Voy a subir…-Se encaminó a las escaleras. Jack la paró antes de que empezase a subir.

-Si algo hemos aprendido de Kris, es que hay que dejar que se relaje sola, si vamos es peor.-Dijo. Suzie bufó y se sentó en las escaleras. Jack la imitó.

-Todo es demasiado. –Dije tapándome la cara.

-¿Qué todo? –CJ preguntó.

-Todo. Ha llegado todo de golpe. El embarazo, las precauciones, los peligros y los miedos, el riesgo, la pérdida. Que mi madre me mintiese, que Kristen me abandonase. Que me enterase del embarazo y de los riesgos de seguir adelante. –Tenía ganas de llorar- Desde que salimos del médico vivo con miedo de que pase algo malo. Sabéis como es Kristen, ella misma podría provocarlo al no querer estarse quieta y por culpa de su cabezonería. Yo no soy lo suficiente para protegerla y sé que algo malo va a pasar. Antes de ayer se llevó un disgusto por parte de su madre, ayer por parte de su padre. Casi entra en depresión por todo lo que pasó estos meses, podría hacerlo ahora más fácilmente por culpa de las hormonas. Y encima hoy ha tenido que pasar por todo eso en la bolera. Estaba atacada y yo no sabía que hacer, no apartaba a los mierdas de los ppz con suficiente rapidez. Ahora les ha cogido miedo y se siente indefensa delante de ellos.-En este punto de la conversación mi voz estaba cargada de nerviosismo y miedo.

-Rob…- Katy me abrazó- Todo esto es demasiado para haber pasado en tan poco tiempo. Estás confuso y tienes miedo.

-Tío, te entiendo, y eso que yo tuve meses para adaptarme. Lo estás pasando fatal y hoy los nervios han podido contigo. –Tom me miraba desde su sitio- Ver a Kris en ese estado en la bolera y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo es duro. Te ha entrado el pánico. Tu cerebro no da más de sí. Has pagado con ella lo que te gustaría haber pagado con tus padres, los suyos o los malditos ppz. –Suspiró- Lo mejor es que hables con ella y le cuentes todo lo que nos has contado. Últimamente tenéis problemas de comunicación. Contaros las cosas, no os las guardéis.

-Tom tiene razón. –Ashley cogió sus cosas- Kris lo va a entender. A todos nos pasa, pagamos los platos rotos con quien no lo merece. Vámonos, aquí no pintamos nada, esto es entre ellos. –Me abrazó antes de salir por la puerta. Tamra, Alicia, y Jack (London) la imitaron y salieron por la puerta, no sin antes repetirme que no tuviese miedo, que todo iba a salir bien.

-Tranquilo tío, verás cómo lo solucionas. Hablar las cosas. –Tom me revolvió el pelo.

-Llámanos si pasa algo. –Katy se levantó del sofá no sin antes abrazarme.

-Sí, y mañana contarnos que tal todo. –Suzie se levantó de las escaleras.

-Sobre todo estate tranquilo y quítate los miedos de encima. –CJ me miró sonriendo.

-Y cuida de Kris, hoy la pobre ya ha tenido suficiente.-Scout besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias chicos. –Les acompañé a la puerta- Hasta mañana. –Me despedí de ellos y entré en casa. Recogí el salón y fregué las cosas. Cuando terminé salí en busca de Bear y Bernie, los metí dentro y cerré las puertas con llave. Les di la cena y aproveché para prepararle algo a Kris.

Cuando no pude retrasarlo más subí arriba. Tenía miedo, lo reconocía. Tenía miedo de que algo saliese mal. Abrí despacio la puerta y entre sin hacer ruido. La luz de mi mesilla estaba encendida y el balcón abierto, dejando entrar bocanadas de aire frio. Recorrí la habitación hasta que la encontré. Estaba dormida en un pequeño sillón que había al lado de la chimenea. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y dejé la bandeja con el sándwich y la leche en la cómoda.

Me acerqué a ella y la miré. Estaba acurrucada en el sillón. Sus brazos agarraban sus piernas. Tenía una de mis camisetas agarrada y estaba desnuda. Su cara tenía las marcas de las lágrimas y pequeñas ojeras empezaban a aparecer debajo de sus ojos. Su pelo estaba húmedo y despeinado.

-Mi pequeña niña…-Susurré. Intenté quitar la camiseta de sus manos pero la agarró con fuerza y gimió.

-No te vayas…-Hablaba en sueños. Con cuidado pasé mis brazos en torno a ella y la levanté. Estaba muy fría. Se revolvió en mi pecho. La recosté en la cama. Enseguida se acurrucó en posición fetal y tembló. Busqué uno de mis pijamas de invierno y me acerqué a la cama. Kristen se había despertado y me miraba con ojos llorosos y cansados. Sin decir nada saqué unas bragas de su mesilla y me acerqué a ella. No me miró. Le desdoblé las piernas y le coloqué las bragas, dejando pequeños besos por donde pasaban mis manos. Volvió a temblar y gimió. También le puse los pantalones largos. Cuando terminé la giré para poder ponerle la camiseta. Descubrí que estaba llorando en silencio. Me miró a los ojos antes de hablar. Se me partía el alma verla así.

-¿Q-quieres al be-bé? –Esa frase me hizo daño y dejó estático en el sitio. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? Por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas. Vi en sus ojos reflejada la duda, el miedo y la desilusión. Solté la camiseta y me acerqué a su vientre, para depositar mil y un besos llenos de amor y sentimientos. Cuando estuve satisfecho seguí mi camino por el valle de sus pechos. Besé cada uno de ellos y continué subiendo hasta su cuello. Lo mordí con cuidado y subí por el hasta llegar a la mandíbula de Kris, salada por las lágrimas. Encontré sus labios y los besé castamente. Junté su frente con la mía y sequé sus lágrimas, aunque nuevas las reemplazaron.

-Amo a nuestro bebé. Nunca dudes eso. –Besé su nariz y acaricié su mejilla. Kristen rompió en llanto agarrándose a mi cuello. La agarré con fuerza y la acerqué a mí. La senté en mi regazo. Se acurrucó en mi pecho- Shhh… ya está… Siento mucho todo lo que dije… Shhh respira pequeña.- Froté su espalda con mimo. Kris temblaba en mis brazos y se sacudía con cada hipido. Estaba realmente fría. Agarré la camiseta del suelo y se la pasé por la cabeza. Solté sus puños de mi camiseta, ella lloró más- Shhh… Amor, estás muy fría, solo voy a ponerte la camiseta. No quiero que enferméis. –Volvió a agarrar mi camiseta en cuanto le pasé los brazos por las mangas. Me levanté de la cama y la abrí. Acomodé a Kris en ella y la arropé. Ella seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados.

-No-oo…-Intentó hablar.

-Shhh…Solo voy a ponerme el pijama, tranquila.- Besé su mejilla y puse entre sus manos la camiseta que había tenido antes. La agarró con fuerza y se la llevó a la cara. Para seguir llorando sobre ella. ¿Qué habría pensado para tener tal ataque de ansiedad? Tenía que relajarla.

Corriendo me quité la ropa y me puse los pantalones del pijama. Encendí la chimenea y cerré las puertas del balcón. Fui hasta mi lado de la cama y me acosté. Enseguida la atraje hacia mi pecho y la abracé con fuerza. Ella se pegó a mí.

-Kristen…Tranquila…-Acaricié su espalda repetidas veces- Te quiero, te amo. Os amo a los dos. Sois lo más importante de mi vida, sois por lo que me levanto cada día.-Se acurró entre mis brazos sin dejar de llorar. Besé su frente- Si antes te dije eso fue porque tenía miedo, tengo miedo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Demasiadas emociones de golpe, demasiadas noticias. No sé cómo reaccionar. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. He explotado contigo y sé que no debería. –Enrosqué mis piernas con las suyas- Perdóname, mi vida. No tenía que haber reaccionado así. Hoy han paso demasiadas cosas y estaba demasiado preocupado. Perdóname, mi vida. –Kristen seguía temblando y sollozando- Mi amor, por favor tranquila. Estoy aquí. Nunca te voy a abandonar. Voy a estar aquí para cuidaros a los dos. No hagas caso de lo que te dice este idiota preocupado que hoy lo ha pasado demasiado mal…-Metí mis manos por la camiseta y acaricié su espalda.

-¿Esta-abas preocup-pado? -Preguntó mirándome con los ojitos aguados.

-Estoy preocupado desde que salimos de la consulta de Ann.-Mis manos viajaron hasta sus nalgas, acercándola más contra mi si era posible- Me preocupé cuando tus padres te decepcionaron, me preocupé cuando llegaron los ppz, me preocupé cuando te rodearon, me preocupé en el baño cuando parecías apunto de desmayarte, me preocupé antes, cuando te dije esas horribles cosas, me preocupé cuando entré en el dormitorio y te encontré tan fría y dormida en la silla, me preocupé cuando empezaste a llorar sin consuelo aparente y me preocupo ahora, que sigues en este estado y no sé qué hacer para calmarte.-Besé sus labios despacio y sin prisa- Tengo tanto miedo como tú, se tan poco de todo esto como tú, estoy tan preocupado y poco preparado como tú. –Toqué su nariz con mis labios- Pero una cosa tengo clara, estamos juntos en esto.-Kristen suspiró y acarició mi cara. Estaba más calmada.

-Ro-ob…

-Shhh. Ahora solo necesitas descansar y estar tranquila. ¿Vale? –Asintió no muy convencida. Por sus mejillas aun corrían lágrimas. Las limpié con cuidado. Kristen suspiró.

-Necesito-o ir al baño. –Besé su frente y la solté.

-Rob…- Varios minutos después la voz de Kristen salió del baño- ¿Puedes venir…? –Me levanté de la cama y fui en su busca.

-Cariño, ¿Qué…-Pero mi voz no salió. Kristen tenía en la mano un trozo de papel manchado con sangre. Temblaba y lloraba.

Sabía lo que significaba eso, sabía los riesgos. Ann nos advirtió. Kristen no podía pasar por emociones fuertes ni estresarse, tenía que estar tranquila. Debía llevarla al hospital. Mi cerebro aisló los pensamientos y se centró en lo principal ahora, Kristen y el bebé. Me acerqué a ella, que seguía mirando el papel. Se lo quité y lo tiré a la papelera. Me acuclillé delante de ella y agarré sus temblorosas manos.

-Kris, respira despacio. Tienes que tranquilizarte.- Me miró. Pude ver en sus ojos el miedo y la desesperación.- Respira, no va a pasarle nada al bebé. Te voy a llevar al hospital, pero tienes que relajarte.

-El bebé, el be-bé…-Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tembló- Se mue-ere…

-Shhh… no digas eso. No va a pasar nada. –La abracé con fuerza- Ahora tienes que mantenerte lo más calmada posible, estar así no le hace bien al bebé.

-Vaa-le…-Su voz era un susurro. Intentaba respirar despacio, pero le era casi imposible. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero no parecían peligrosas.

-Así, muy bien. –Tiré de ella despacio y la levanté. Le coloqué la ropa interior y los pantalones, no sin fijarme si estaban manchados. Nada, estaban blancos. Suspiré de alivio. Miré el agua del váter. Estaba teñida con un poco de rojo. Acababa de empezar a sangrar. Tiré de la cadena y cogí a Kristen en brazos. Seguía intentando respirar despacio. La senté sobre la cama mientras me vestía, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- Amor lo estás haciendo genial.-Intenté no parecer demasiado histérico en mis movimientos. Acabé de vestirme. No iba a vestir a Kristen, pero estaría mal si yo llegaba en pantalones de pijama. Busqué nuestros móviles. Desde el de Kristen le mandé un mensaje a Ann diciéndole que íbamos para el hospital. Desde el mío entré en el grupo de whatsapp del Hobo:

_Yo: Vamos de camino al hospital._

No miré nada más, ni siquiera si contestaban. Cogí la carpeta del médico del primer cajón. Lo eché todo en una mochila y volví a la cama. Kristen había dejado de llorar pero seguía temblando.

-Todo va a ir bien. –Me arrodillé delante de ella y agarré sus manos.

-Lo sé. – Su voz no tenía fuerza. Besó tiernamente mis labios. Los suyos sabían a sal. Me levanté y la cogí en brazos. No quería que caminase. Bajé hasta la planta de abajo. Bear y Bernie enseguida salieron a nuestro encuentro.

-Ahora no, chicos. –Parecieron entenderme. Bear se restregó en mí antes de marcharse al sofá y Bernie chupó la mano de Kristen, que colgaba. Cogí las llaves del plato del recibidor y salí por la puerta. Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta el coche y monté a Kristen en el asiento del copiloto.

-Voy a mancharlo. –Dijo un tanto decaída mientras la acomodaba y abrochaba su cinturón.

-No pasa nada. –besé su frente y puse la mochila a sus pies antes de sentarme en mi sitio. Hice los veinte minutos de trayecto al hospital en diez. Ya se veía a lo lejos.

-Rob, me duele. –Kristen estaba encogida en el asiento y sus manos estaban rodeando su vientre. Mis manos agarraron fuerte el volante. Estaba muy pálida.

- Ya llegamos. –Agarré una de sus manos. Ella llevó nuestras manos unidas al centro de su vientre- Respira despacio.-Cerró los ojos e hizo lo que le dije. Dos minutos después aparqué el coche delante de la puerta del hospital. Ann nos estaba esperando con una silla de ruedas en la puerta del hospital junto a Scout, Suzie, CJ, Sienna y Tom, que parecían contarle algo. Ellos vivían prácticamente pegados al hospital. En cuanto vieron el coche caminaron hacia el intentando no llamar la atención- Ya hemos llegado cariño.- Me iré a mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y agarraba fuerte mi mano mientras con la otra se frotaba el vientre. Solo asintió y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Cogí la mochila de sus pies. Tom abrió la puerta de Kristen y la ayudó a salir.

Cuando llegué a su lado Kristen vomitaba mientras Tom y Sienna la agarraban como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Tom rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos y el con el otro su pecho. Sienna le sujetaba el pelo y acariciaba su cara. Busqué a Ann con la mirada. Estaba muy pendiente de Kristen, esperando para sentarla en la silla. Solo pude quedarme mirando la escena mientras la culpa se me echaba encima. Kristen dejó de retorcerse en cada arcada. Levantó la cabeza y se dejó caer contra Tom exhausta, cerrando los ojos. Este la sentó en la silla de ruedas y Ann la apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Vamos dentro. –Dijo.

Los minutos pasaban como si fuesen horas. Esperaba sentado en la sala de espera de la planta de ginecología junto a Scout, Suzie, CJ, Sienna, Tom, Katy y Marcus. Les habíamos dicho a los demás que se quedasen en casa, que los iríamos llamando e informando. Aquí ya éramos demasiados y no servíamos de ayuda.

Miré el reloj de la pared. Eran las seis de la mañana, llevábamos en esa sala cuatro horas y todavía no teníamos noticias.

Cuando entramos por la puerta del hospital enseguida cambiaron a Kris a una camilla y se la llevaron. Una enfermera me pidió que le contase con detalle que había pasado durante todo el día y después nos acompañó hasta la sala de espera. Nos informó que a Kristen le iban a hacer una serie de pruebas. Desde ese entonces no había sabido nada más de ella. Me levanté del sofá y compré mi quito café en la máquina que había en la sala. Me senté contra la pared.

-Rob, ella está bien. Kristen es fuerte.-Scout se sentó a mi lado con otro café entre sus manos.

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo.-Dije sin ganas. La culpa me había atormentado desde que Kristen empezó a sangrar. Yo era el culpable de que empezase a sangrar. Yo peleé con ella por gilipolleces y la hice ponerse mal. Todo fue mi culpa. Si hubiese tenido la boca cerrada o le hubiese confesado mis miedos esto no habría pasado. Ahora la vida de mi hijo y mujer dependían de la suerte. ¡Era un gilipollas! Ann dijo que la mantuviese calmada y tranquila y yo hice todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a mirar a Kris a la cara si perdía al bebé? ¿Cómo iba a poder soportarlo? ¡Matar a mi propio hijo! ¿Cómo podría Kristen perdonarme eso? Ella estaba tan emocionada…Dejé el vaso en el suelo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Partiría el corazón de Kris si perdía al bebé… Todo era mi culpa. Ella estaba aquí por mi culpa. -Si les pasase algo no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

-No digas eso. No va a pasar nada. –Scout me abrazó. No pude evitar derramar las lágrimas contenidas.

-Tengo miedo, todo esto es mi culpa. –Dije desolado. Scout me abrazó fuerte y frotó mi espalda- No quiero que les pase nada malo… Ellos son mi vida ahora.

-Shhh… Ya está.-Katy se sentó a mi otro lado y tiró de mí. Apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo- No digas tonterías, ella estará bien, y tu hijo también.-En ese momento Ann entró por la puerta vestida con una bata verde. No tenía buena cara. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Como si tuviésemos un resorte todos saltamos de nuestros sitios y fuimos hacia Ann.

-¿Y? –Dijo Sienna desesperada.

* * *

Hasta aquí el pequeño capítulo que os prometí por ilusionaros sin querer en Twitter.

Espero que os haya gustado y me no me pongáis de mala, que en todo nubarrón hay rayitos de sol. También quiero añadir que ningún fic son todo alegrías, hay que tener un poco de drama, en cantidades razonables. Si yo, como escritora os hago sufrir es porque lo he aprendido de lo que yo he leído… Vale… Y porque me gusta el drama. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Pero os prometo que no os voy a hacer sufrir, y a Kris tampoco.

Me gustaría saber si ha quedado bien el POV Robert y si queréis que haya más a lo largo del fic. Me ha costado un poco escribirlo pero creo que ha quedado bien.

También quiero que vayáis pensando si queréis niño o niña, ya que yo no logro decidirme.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Algo que añadir? ¿Qué pensáis de todo esto? ¿Cómo creeréis que continuará?

Dejar reviews y darle a favoritos.

Me hacéis sonreír y seguir adelante con vuestros comentarios, no dejéis de hacerlo.

Gracias a mi beta Liah por ayudarme a escribir y a Tessa, Vero, Katy, Ani (KrisbianDiary), chica_stewart, TwilighterTVD, nachi299, TenebraeCullen, isa_bella_vas, mevioloasheeran, Stefi_Robstener, AMartinez13_, elena_9_tq, Vaneza_Ossa, AndreaFrostland y a lizbethroldan5 (perdón si me olvido de alguien)

Gracias también a todas las chicas que dejáis comentarios y a todos los que leéis.

Nos vemos el miércoles.

Aroa, (Twitter _TwilightFacts_)


	7. Angelito

**Antes de que comiences a leer el capítulo; todo lo escrito y explicado abajo son cosas que pueden ocurrir en la vida real, por lo tanto nada es inventado. Cuando escribo un capítulo en el que necesito que ocurra algo que desconozco como funciona o como se produce lo busco y me informo sobre ello, por lo tanto todo lo escrito en este fic es real y puedes encontrarlo documentado en internet o libros relacionados con el tema. No te aseguro al 100% que pueda ocurrir de la manera que lo planteo pero intento seguir la realidad lo máximo posible. Solo tengo 16 años y nunca he experimentado nada de lo que escribo, pero puedes estar tranquilo/a, todo lo que leas aquí es fiable. **

**Si hay algo en lo que me he podido equivocar o lo veis demasiado inverosímil me gustaría que me lo comentaseis. **

**Gracias, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Nos vemos abajo.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_-Shhh… Ya está.-Katy se sentó a mi otro lado y tiró de mí. Apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo- No digas tonterías, ella estará bien, y tu hijo también.-En ese momento Ann entró por la puerta vestida con una bata verde. No tenía buena cara. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Como si tuviésemos un resorte todos saltamos de nuestros sitios y fuimos hacia Ann._

_-¿Y? –Dijo Sienna desesperada._

**KRISTEN POV **

Un molestó dolor en la pelvis y espalda hizo que abriese los ojos perezosamente. Esperé a que mi vista se acostumbrase a la luz de la habitación.

-Hola dormilona…-Seguí el sonido de la voz. Tom estaba sentado en un sofá en el fondo de la habitación junto a Sienna y Robert. Parecían cansados. Robert tenía un poco de barba, estaba despeinado y grandes ojeras le asomaban por debajo de los ojos. Llevaba todavía los pantalones del pijama y la sudadera que se había puesto cuando salimos de casa. No tenía buen aspecto. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico y la seriedad se apoderaba de su rostro. Recordé entonces todo lo que había pasado. La pelea, mi reacción, la sangre, el dolor, la histeria, el aborto… Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado y en mi cabeza solo había una cosa, el bebé. Una de las máquinas a la que estaba conectada empezó a pitar. Miré a Robert asustada, que se acercaba a mí junto a Tom y Sienna.

-Kristen tranquila, ¿Qué ocurre? –Llegó a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tomó mi mano, llena de tubos.

-El-el beb-e…-Mi voz sonaba apagada y sin fuerza. Intenté incorporarme.

-¡No! Kris no te levantes.- Robert me lo impidió. Pero el minúsculo movimiento que hice fue recibido por mi cuerpo de la forma menos esperada. Una oleada de dolor atravesó mi columna y me hizo gemir- Tienes que guardar reposo absoluto.-Con cuidado me colocó las almohadas y Sienna acarició mi pelo mientras se pasaba el dolor- Estás muy débil, perdiste demasiada sangre.

Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué-e ha pasado? –Mi voz era pastosa. Robert miró a Sienna. Parecía apunto de venirse abajo. Sus ojos estaban aguados y su mandíbula tensa. Evitó mirarme a los ojos y volvió la cara. Eso me dolió. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Mi cerebro hizo clic. Una palabra vino a mi mente, aborto- No-o, no pue-ede ser…-Mi labio inferior tembló y mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

-Noo, no, no no… Kristen mírame.-Sienna acunó mi cara entre sus manos. No la miré. Estaba como ida. Me hundía en un agujero negro. Había perdido a mi bebé. A mi pequeño ratón… Todavía no había podido ni sentirlo y ya se había esfumado… Intenté gritar, pero nada salió de mi pecho. Tampoco era capaz de llorar. Solo veía como miles de imágenes con las que había estado fantaseando estos días se rompían en pedazos- Krishstbem no ais arbotd. –La voz de Sienna parecía muy lejana y distorsionada. Mi corazón se moría de dolor… Mi pequeño bebé. Yo tenía que haber cuidado de el… Y ahora se había ido para siempre… Ni siquiera sabría si sería niño o niña. Un punzante dolor me atacó cuando noté como me zarandeaban con cuidado- ¡Kristen escucha! -Pestañeé. Sienna mi miraba seriamente. Volví a gemir de dolor y llevé una mano a mi vientre, donde el dolor más se intensificaba sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Me merecía todo este dolor. Merecía la muerte. Había matado a mi bebé. Empecé a sollozar.

-Shhh tranquila. –La arrulladora voz de Robert llegó hasta mis oídos. Estaba muy cerca de mí. Sentí como acariciaba mis mejillas y secaba mis lágrimas- Todo está bien, no ha pasado nada…- Abrí los ojos aguados y le miré ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? Acabábamos de perder a nuestro bebé.

-¿C-ómo que na-ada? –Dije entre sollozos. Yo solo podía pensar en mi pesadilla. Como arrancaban a mi bebé de mi vientre sin que yo pudiese hacer nada.

-Mi amor, el bebé está bien.-Dijo besando castamente mis labios. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No comprendí nada.

-¿Qu-e..?

-Está bien. –Llevó mi mano hasta mi vientre plano y la colocó sobre la mía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos- Está aquí.- No pude evitar abrazarme a él con fuerza y volver a sollozar, pero esta vez de alegría. Con cuidado me atrajo hacia él y me rodeó con sus brazos. Mi bebé estaba bien, mi pequeño bebé estaba vivo. La alegría que se instauró en mi pecho en ese momento no la había sentido en mi vida. Me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Todo volvía a tener sentido. Conocería a mi bebé. Podría abrazarlo, besar su frente, acariciar sus deditos. Mi bebé viviría. Suspiré aliviada cuando me di cuenta de mis propios pensamientos. Aliviada agarré a Robert con fuerza. En menos de cinco minutos había visto como mi mundo se derrumbaba y volvía a construirse.

-Gracia-as a dios. –Respiré hondo y Rob me devolvió a la cama. Sienna agarró mi mano- Ya... ya creía que…-Pero no pude continuar, mi voz no salió. No podía ni volver a pensarlo.

-Shhh…-Robert acariciaba mi frente y pelo con mimo- Debes estar tranquila. –Llevó su mano a mi vientre- Nuestro pequeño está aquí.-Seguí el camino de su mano y puse la mía encima de la suya.

-Eres una campeona.-Tom se sentó en la cama y rodeó a Sienna con sus brazos.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

-¿Cu-uánto he dormido? –Una vez recuperada la calma quería saber todo lo que me había pasado. Tom y Sienna se habían tenido que ir. La pequeña Marlowe llevaba demasiadas horas sin verles y le había formado un berrinche a sus abuelos. Tom y Sienna habían pasado todo el día en el hospital con Robert.

-Ayer te mantuvieron sedada todo el día.-Me dijo Robert mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja.

-¿A qué día estamos? –Había dormido más de lo que pensaba.

-Son las siete de la tarde sábado. Estamos a 17, mi amor. –No me esperaba eso- Ayer estuviste sedada por el bien del bebé y porque estabas demasiado débil.- Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro- Hoy al menos tienes color en tus mejillas.-Dijo acariciándolas- Esta mañana te quitaron el sedante. Anne dijo que como estabas tan débil podías estar durmiendo unas horas más.

-Pues me encuentro muy cansada.-Rob se sentó en la cama y llevó sus manos a mi vientre.

-Kris… Yo… Yo pensé que os perdía… Lo he pasado muy mal. Han sido las 48 horas más horribles de mi vida. Desde que te vi llorando en casa hasta que te has despertado. –Se acercó a mí. Yo le envolví en mis brazos y le acurruqué en mi pecho. Estaba sollozando. Lo debía de haber pasado tan mal…- He tenido tanto miedo. No sabía que pasaba y nadie me lo decía. La culpa me mataba y la agonía podía conmigo. Ya no sabían cómo calmarme, y hasta que no te vi tumbada en la cama no me relajé. Verte respirar, aunque fuese tan lento y estuvieses tan pálida ha sido la mejor visión de mi vida. No me perdonaría que te pasase algo. Eres mi vida. –Se agarró fuerte a mí. No pude evitar llorar con él. Yo no me imaginaba en su situación, sin saber nada de él…- Prométeme que no me vas a dar otro susto así en la vida. He estado a punto de morirme.

-Te lo prometo. –Dije entre lágrimas buscando sus labios. Sabía que lo había pasado mucho peor de lo que contaba, pero le conocía, no quería asustarme. También sabía que no quería volver a hablar de lo ocurrido hasta que no estuviese seguro de que yo y el bebé nos encontrábamos bien.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

-¿Te duele? –Preguntó.

-Me dan calambres… Me duele todo y tengo sueño.-Dije- No me siento bien. –Robert besó mi cuello con ternura. Me desarropó y subió mi camisón. No tenía ropa interior, pero no me sorprendió.

-ES normal. Descansa un poco cariño. Estás demasiado débil -Empezó a masajear mi vientre. Usó la parte inferior de la palma de la mano para presionar con firmeza en mi abdomen mientras lo sobaba con delicadeza y movimientos descendentes. Gemí de alivio. Sus manos eran milagrosas.

-¿Te alivia?

-Ajam…-Siguió masajeando unos minutos más. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la desaparición del dolor- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer esto? –Pregunté con la voz pastosa por el sueño, sin abrir los ojos. Notaba como cada vez estaba más cerca del mundo de la fantasía.

-Ann me explicó esta mañana que si te daban calambre podía hacerte este masaje para remitir un poco el dolor. Me enseñó a hacerlo. –Masajeaba mi vientre con ternura- Duerme, mi vida. Luego Ann se pasará a verte. Yo te despierto.-Besó mis labios castamente. Me acomodé entre las almohadas.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando noté la misma sensación de incomodidad y humedad que cuando sangraba con la regla, y, unas ganas de empujar se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos asustada y busqué la mirada de Robert.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Preguntó.

-Busca a Ann por favor, algo no va bien. –Me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Dejó de masajear.

-Siento como cuando tengo la regla. Estoy incómoda y húmeda… Pero es que además tengo… tengo ganas de empujar… Rob, eso no es normal.-Respiré hondo para intentar no ponerme nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no está pasando nada malo. Voy a buscar a Ann. -Besó mi frente. Salió de la habitación dejándome sola y asustada. Pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando entraron los dos por la puerta. No parecían nerviosos o asustados, al contrario que yo. Mi corazón latía más rápido y respiraba asustada.

-Hola Kris. ¿Qué tal estás? –Ann se acercó por un lado de la cama y Rob por otro.

-Ahora mismo algo asustada… ¿Qué está pasando? –Anne antes de contestarme miró varias de las máquinas a las que estaba conectada.

-Tranquila cariño. No pasa nada. –Robert se sentó a mi lado. Agarré su mano.

-Kristen, hay varias cosas que deberías saber. –Comenzó Ann.

-¿Le pasa algo malo al bebé? –No la dejé continuar.

-No… Shhh tranquila. Escúchala.- Robert besó mi mano.

-Nada malo le pasa al feto Kris. –Cogió aire- Necesito que escuches todo lo que te voy a decir. –Asentí mirándola- Cuando llegaste la madrugada del viernes al hospital y tus amigos y Robert me contaron todo lo que había pasado y yo pude ver cómo te encontrabas todos pensamos que estabas sufriendo un aborto, sobre todo cuando te desmayaste. Te metimos en los paritorios corriendo y empezamos a monitorearte, hacerte exploraciones y ecografías. Peligraba la vida del bebé por la forma que estabas sangrando, y también la tuya. Te sedamos para que no pudieses alterarte y empeorarlo todo, aunque con la cantidad de sangre que estabas perdiendo no creíamos que te despertases del desmayo. Cuando estábamos intentando parar la hemorragia una de las matronas nos llamó la atención para que mirásemos el monitor del ecógrafo. Había encontrado algo raro. El bebé estaba perfectamente, su pulso era normal y no se había desprendido del útero, estaba agarrado. Él no podía ser el culpable. Fue entonces cuando vimos el problema.-Suspiró y yo me temí lo peor…-Un segundo feto.-Tardé en comprenderlo… Un segundo feto… un segundo feto… Estaba embarazada de dos bebés… gemelos, o mellizos. Me quedé sin habla y mente se bloqueó- ¿Sigo? –Preguntó Anne supuse que al ver cara descompuesta. Solo asentí. Rob no dejaba de besar mi mano, y yo apretaba fuerte la suya- No… No sé cómo no lo vi cuando te hice la ecografía y te saqué el DIU. Pero el segundo feto estaba ahí y yo no me di cuenta. Fue entonces cuando todo se aceleró. Comprendimos que el aborto era del segundo feto, ocasionado por el DIU y la situación que habías vivido. El DIU lo había desprendido y cuando tu tuviste el ataque de histeria se acabó de desprender casi del todo, solo un trocito lo unía a ti. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Conseguimos parar la hemorragia y no expulsaste el feto. Necesitaste una transfusión de sangre y probamos con células madre para intentar que el feto se agarrase a la pared del útero. Pero nada fue posible. Te tuvimos seis horas en observación constante. Estabas monitoreada todo el tiempo y yo, junto a dos de los mejores ginecólogos del hospital y una matrona estuvimos todo el tiempo contigo, buscando alguna forma de que no lo perdieses. El primer feto estaba estable, su pulso era un poco débil, por la pérdida de sangre, pero constante. Pero el segundo feto se estaba muriendo poco a poco, tenía pulso pero se moría. Nada daba resultado, Ni las células madre, ni las hormonas, nada. -Tanto Robert como Ann parecían disgustados. Yo no era capaz de comprenderlo. No me hacía a la idea- No parecía mejorar y el feto solo te ponía en riesgo, tanto a ti como a el otro feto. Decidimos que lo mejor era intervenir y concluir el aborto. –Negó con la cabeza y su vista se perdió- Hemos tratado más de un caso en los que hemos conseguido hacer que el feto se agarrase, pero al parecer no tuvimos esa suerte esta vez. Ya habían pasado 18 horas y no había cambios. Cuando fuimos a sacar el feto tú ya lo habías expulsado. Lo acababas de expulsar. La hemorragia volvió y esta vez sí que temimos por tu vida y la del otro feto. Habíamos esperado demasiado y al final tu propio cuerpo había tenido que hacer el esfuerzo de expulsar al feto, ocasionando otra hemorragia.-Vi como Ann lloraba. Cogí su mano y le di un apretón. Las lágrimas también empezaron a caer por mi rostro, y cuando miré a Robert sus ojos estaban aguados. Había perdido un bebé…-Conseguimos estabilizarte y volvimos a cortar la hemorragia. El feto y tú estabais más débiles que antes pero estables. Pasaste toda la noche en observación y esta mañana te quitamos el sedante. Pero como pensábamos, estabas tan débil que has despertado hace poco… Las ganas de empujar y la incomodidad son llamadas contracciones intrauterinas. Todavía tu cuerpo no ha expulsado todo los restos de la gestación por lo que tu útero las produce. Es normal, a lo largo de estos días los irás expulsando. Los masajes que Robert te da son para eso y para calmar los calambres… Yo siento mucho todo. La pérdida del bebé…

-Pe-pero eso no es posible... ¿Ann cómo no lo viste? ¡Si solo te faltó meter la cabeza dentro! –Conseguí decir. No salía de mi asombro. Podía haber tenido dos bebés. Pero había perdido uno…

-Yo… Kris… Yo no lo vi…- Robert empezó a acariciar mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas, aunque más las sustituían- Tienes todo el derecho a denunciarme por negligencia… A cambiarte de ginecóloga… A echarme la culpa de todo. Porque yo soy la culpable de que hayas perdido un bebé. Sé que esto va a ser un duro palo para todos, y que yo no voy a poder hacer nada para quitarte el dolor de la pérdida, el emocional… Lo siento tanto… Nunca me había pasado esto… Nunca había sido yo la culpable de la muerte de un bebé… Los siento mucho chicos…-No aguanté más y tiré de ella para poder abrazarla. La abracé bien fuerte y susurré mil y unas palabras de consuelo para que no estuviese así. Sé que tenía que haber sido al revés, pero ella me necesitaba. La culpa a perseguía. Yo había sufrido una gran pérdida, pero no se veía tan grande… No sé si eso era bueno o malo… ¡Era una mala madre por no sentir dolor por la pérdida de un hijo! Debería de desear mi propia muerte por haber perdido un bebé y yo solo era capaz de pensar que mi pequeño ratón estaba bien, que Ann no tenía culpa de todo y que íbamos a salir de esta. Necesitaba hablar con Robert cuando nos quedásemos solos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos las dos abrazadas, pero dejamos de llorar. Ella solo pedía perdón y yo solo la consolaba. Un tirón el mi bajo vientre me hizo gemir y a Ann y Robert moverse.

-Perdón. -Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Sigues queriendo empujar? –Solo asentí- Voy a reconocerte y a hacerte algunas pruebas, luego podrás cenar, cariño. –Ann se puso unos guantes y acercó u carro lleno de instrumentos. Robert se separó para no molestar. Ann tomo mi temperatura, tensión, me sacó sangre, revisó mis constantes vitales, mi ritmo cardiaco, las máquinas de alrededor, los goteros, mi vientre y por último mi útero. Me hizo empujar cuando me decía mientras ella masajeaba mi vientre. Expulsé restos del aborto y un poco de sangre, la incomodidad y las ganas de empujar desaparecieron. Dos auxiliares retiraron las sábanas manchadas de sangre para poner unas nuevas y limpiaron la habitación mientras Robert y Ann intentaron ducharme, después de suplicarles que no quería que me lavasen en la cama. Noté en ese momento lo débil que estaba. No podía mantenerme de pie por mí misma ni tampoco caminar, el dolor aparecía con cada movimiento. Al final dejé que simplemente me lavaban tumbada en la camilla, como en un principio planeaban. Cuando estuve limpiar y recostaba Ann me hizo una ecografía. Volvíamos a ver al pequeño bebé. No pude evitar llorar de alegría. Mi bebé estaba sanote. No corría peligro. Las sensaciones me abrumaron y no se en que momento mis ojos se cerraron y me quedé dormida en plena ecografía.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

-Nos has dado un susto de muerte pequeño, casi me muero, pensé que os perdía…-Sentí algo apoyado en mi vientre y unos tiernos susurros- Mami y papi están muy contentos de que estés bien…-una mano trazaba patrones sin sentido por encima de mi camisón- Te prometo que vamos a cuidar de ti… Vas a ser el bebé más afortunado del mundo.-Reconocí la voz de Robert. Me quedé muy quieta. Estaba hablándole al bebé- Tienes una mami muy fuerte que no se ha rendido en ningún momento. Ella lo está haciendo muy bien… vamos a ser una familia muy feliz, te lo prometo.-Besó mi vientre y yo no pude evitar abrir los ojos y empezar a llorar. El sol entraba por la cristalera y la habitación estaba iluminada. La cabeza de Rob estaba apoyada en mi vientre. No pude evitar acariciar su sedoso pelo. Él se giró y me regaló la mejor sonrisa del mundo- Buenos días pequeña.-besó por última vez mi plano vientre y se aceró a mí, para dejar un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Buenos días…-Limpió mis lágrimas con besitos y me ayudó a recostarme, colocando las almohadas- Es tan bonito lo que decías al bebé. –Acaricié mi vientre con mimo.

-Es lo que os merecéis. –Rob se sentó a los pies de la cama- ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?

Lo pensé durante un instante.

-Me duele un poco la pelvis y las lumbares. Todavía me siento muy cansada. Es como si me hubiesen aplastado contra una pared.

-Es normal, son los síntomas del aborto. Ya nos dijo Ann que por la pérdida de sangre y el esfuerzo que hizo tu cuerpo para expulsar al… al bebé… estarías más débil de lo normal. –Robert se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

-Cariño… Yo-o… Yo no sé cómo tomarme esto…-Necesitaba hablar con él, quería saber lo que pensaba, como estaba- No sé cómo sentirme… Mi cabeza está echa un lio… No sé qué pensar… Esto me supera. Todavía estaba haciéndome a la idea de tener un bebé, luego en menos de un minuto tuve que pelear con su pérdida para luego comprender que seguía conmigo… Y…. Y ahora me dicen que había un segundo bebé y que lo hemos perdido… Y todo esto es demasiado para mi… -Empecé a sollozar. Robert se acercó a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos. Me apreté fuerte contra él. Era lo que necesitaba. Le necesitaba- Ahora-a mismo ya no se na-ada. Me estoy volviendo lo-oca. No sé cómo rea-acionar. Esto es demasiado… Era nuestro hijo que-eramos o no-o. Era u-una personit-a hecha de nosotr-os… Era otro bebé… Que deberíamos de-e hab-er cuidado y protegido. Era un bebé por el que deberí-amos que haber llo-orado al enterarnos de su per-erdida. Un pequeño beb-e indefenso que nunc-aa vamos a conoce-er…-Rompí en llanto. Robert me estrechó más contra él y acarició mi espalda intentando relajarme.

-Shhh, mi amor, tranquila… Debes tranquilizarte. Esto no es bueno para vosotros. –Su voz sonaba rota- Yo también estoy igual que tú. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. No hago más que repetirme que es mi culpa la perdida de nuestro hijo y no dejo de castigarme… pero… Pero por otro lado solo puedo agradecer a ese pequeño bebé que haya sido él y no nuestro bebé, o tú. –Respiré hondo y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro- Sé que está mal pensar eso… pero no me habría perdonado en la vida que os pasase algo. No podría volver a mirarte a la cara. Creo… Creo que esto ha sido una nueva oportunidad para nosotros… Ese bebé inesperado que estaba creciendo dentro de ti hubiese sido amado igual que el otro, y con el tiempo será llorado por haberlo perdido. Pero debemos de verlo como una esperanza para seguir adelante. Hemos perdido a un bebé, pero nos queda otro pequeño que nos necesita. Ahora tenemos un angelito en el cielo que cuida de su hermanito. Y sé que no vamos a olvidar esto, porque queramos o no era nuestro pequeño, que desde que supimos de su existencia, aunque ya estuviese muerto, se ganó un sitio en nuestro corazón. –No pude evitar llorar con sus palabras. Le abracé todo lo fuerte que pude. Era verdad, aunque no nos hubiese dado tiempo a hacernos la idea otro cuerpecito había crecido de mi aunque fuese poco tiempo. Era otro pequeño bebé que merecía una vida. Ahora un pequeño ángel que nunca olvidaríamos. Daba igual que no supiésemos de su existencia, era nuestro hijo y se merecía nuestro cariño.

-Es-es nuestro pequeño an-angelito. Y le vamos a amar, a-aunque no esté… Merece-e eso al menos…-Robert me separó de él, sonreía melancólicamente. Acarició mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas- ¿No lo vamos a olvidar verdad?

-Nunca. –Selló sus palabras con un beso.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

Estuve una semana en el hospital. Por fin hoy viernes 23 me daban. Fue una semana muy dura. No permitieron que recibiese visitas y yo tampoco quise. Estaba demasiado hormonada y un poco depresiva con todo lo que había pasado. No me apetecía ver a nadie. Además, si el día tenía 24 horas, me pasaba durmiendo 16 de ellas. Seguía muy débil y si a eso le sumábamos que estaba embarazada y que me suministraban relajantes para el dolor salía una buena droga para pasar el día durmiendo. Los ppz estaban día y noche en las puertas del hospital después de que se filtrase que estaba ingresada en ginecología y que saliesen las fotos de la bolera donde se decía que me puse enferma y desmayé en el baño, aunque todos intentaban aparentar que eso era mentira. Nadie relacionado conmigo estaba libre, todos estaban en el ojo de los ppz, esperando a que cayesen en la trampa. Robert fue poco a casa. Solo a por algo de ropa y cosas de primera necesidad para los dos y a ver a nuestros pequeños. Consiguió despistar a los ppz yendo con Ann en vez de volver en nuestro coche, que estaba aparcado delante de la puerta del hospital, una prueba más de que estábamos dentro. John, mi guardaespaldas vino a por el coche el miércoles y se encargaría de recogernos hoy. Todos los días de la semana pude ver al bebé mediante ecografías, alguna de ellas en 3D. El pequeño o pequeña tenía el tamaño de una ciruela pasa, medías unos cuatro centímetros y pesaba 8 gramos. Había entrado en la décima semana de gestación, para ser más exactos 10 semanas y cuatro días, lo equivalente a unos dos meses y medio Ann me explicó que puede que mi vientre apareciese pronto, ya que, aunque esto era propio a partir de la semana 13 mi cuerpo todavía creía que albergaba un embarazo múltiple, por lo que crecería más rápido. Nos estábamos recuperando, aunque la anemia empeoró y las náuseas hicieron su entrada. Seguía débil y no podía caminar demasiado o hacer muchos esfuerzos. Tomaba medicamentos y seguía una dieta, cosa que tendría que seguir haciendo en casa. Al quinto día de estar ingresada dejé de sangrar. Durante todos estos días no pudimos olvidarnos de la pérdida, y como bien dijo Robert los lloros llegaron. Nuestros amigos se morían de ganas de verme y otras amistades cercanas preocupados por todo lo que decían entorno a nosotros, llamaron. Era normal que es cast de Twilight –entre otros- se preocupase, Rob y yo hablábamos todos los días en el grupo de whatsapp y llevábamos casi una semana sin hacerlo. Todos se enteraron de la noticia y prometieron visitarme cuando estuviese en casa. Sobre todo pedimos discreción, cosa que entendieron.

No fue hasta ayer, jueves, cuando Rob y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en llamar a nuestras familias, entre otras cosas porque mientras viajaban nosotros ya estaríamos en casa. Primero fueron mis padres. Les explicamos todo con cuidado aunque no pudimos evitar que se pusiesen histéricos y se enfadasen por no contarles ni el embarazo ni que estaba ingresada. Al final me puse nerviosa y en las dos llamadas acabó hablando Robert. Después de más de dos horas de hablar con ellos conseguimos relajarlos un poco, pero en menos de dos días estarían en casa. Luego vinieron mis hermanos. Con ellos fue diferente, hubo algo de bromas pero también mostraron preocupación. Por suerte estaban volviendo a L.A y vendrían a visitarme en cuanto pudiesen. Después vino algo un poco más difícil, llamar a la familia de Rob. Decidimos llamar a Victoria y Lizzy ya que Robert decía que con ellas no estaba tan enfadado y resentido. Después de más de una hora de conversación donde las dos pedían perdón tanto a él como a mí nos aseguraron que hablarían con sus padres y que viajarían a L.A en el primer vuelo que encontrasen. Robert no tenía ganas de ver a su familia y yo menos, pero no podíamos apartarlos de nuestra vida.

Terminé de vestirme con la ayuda de Robert y me senté en la silla de ruedas. Ann no tardó en llegar con mi alta, medicinas y miles de indicaciones que prometimos cumplir. Después de más de media hora de consejos, prohibiciones y un largo etcétera nos acompañó hasta el parking y se despidió de nosotros. Sorteamos a los ppz sin que nos viesen y llegamos a casa rápido. Me adormecí entre los brazos de Robert en los veinte minutos que duró. Solo quería llegar a casa y meterme en mi cama. Abrí los ojos cuando el coche paró. Robert me ayudó a bajar de él y me cogió en brazos, no rechisté, estaba cansada. John nos abrió la puerta de casa y se despidió de nosotros. Robert me llevó arriba sin dudarlo. Bear, Bernie y Jella estaban en casa de Scout, no queríamos dejarlos solos.

Ye en nuestro dormitorio me acomodó en la cama.

-Mmmmm… Mi camita. –Rodé y me puse boca abajo. Robert se rio y se acomodó a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia él. Me acurruqué en su pecho.

-La última vez que estuvimos en esta cama estabas histérica. –Susurró.

-Lo sé… creo que fue un ataque de histeria o ansiedad…-Besó mi cuello y empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

-¿Qué pensaste…? –preguntó no muy seguro de sí mismo. Tragué. No me apetecía recordar esa noche.

-Yo… Yo dudé de ti… Dudé de tu amor por nosotros…-Sentí como suspiró. Eso le había hecho daño. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro.

-Sabes que te amo. Que os amo. –Me miró serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Solo… Había pasado un día muy duro… Las cosas se acumulaban. Lo de los ppz… Todo. Y las hormonas hicieron de las suyas. Sé que dijiste lo del DIU sin pensar, pero me lo tomé mal. Cuando llegué arriba me decía que me relajase, que no tenía sentido enfadarme por eso, pero no sé qué pasó… Yo… Yo empecé a dudar…-Suspiré- El miedo, la culpa, el enfado, las hormonas… Todo se me echaba encima. –Robert no hablaba. Seguía acariciando mi espalda- Entonces empecé a pensar si de verdad querías al bebé, si seguías queriéndome a mi… Si no lo estabas haciendo todo por pura obligación. Y no sé cómo acabé pero pensaba lo peor de todo, pero a la vez sabía que todo era ridículo… No estoy segura no lo recuerdo bien… Yo… Creo que por un momento pensé que esto tenía algo que ver con tu madre otra vez… Yo… pensé tantas cosas… Empecé a liarme y al salir de la ducha estaba tan nerviosa y confundida que empecé a llorar histéricamente. Luego tuve una pesadilla… En la, en la que cuando el bebé nacía te ibas y me abandonabas… Y luego abandonabas al bebé…- Rob no me dejó continuar, limpió mis lágrimas y me calló con un beso. Juntó sus labios con los míos, salados por las lágrimas. Enredó mis piernas con las suyas y metió sus manos por mi camiseta. Yo enredé mis brazos en su cuello y mis manos tiraron de su pelo haciéndolo gemir. Tiró de mi labio inferior y después lo lamió. Hacía días que no me besaba así. Era un beso cargado de sentimiento y amor, pero también pasión y necesidad. Se separó cuando empezó a faltarme aire.

-Nunca dudes de mi amor por vosotros pequeña. Sé que ese día fue duro, y sé que las hormonas hacen mucho, pero quiero que te grabes esto en la cabeza. – Se separó un poco de mí, lo justo para llevar una de sus manos a mi vientre- Os amo. Vosotros sois mi vida. –Sonreí y el jadeó.

-Rob… ¿Qué…-Pero no pude continuar. Robert me empujó hasta quedar recostada y levantó mi camiseta, bueno, suya. Pasó la mano por el vientre

-Kristen. –Me miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Alguien ha hecho presencia.

-Cariño no te entiendo.-Me incorporé un poco. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí. Robert se acercó y depositó un beso en el centro de mí, ahora, abultado vientre.

-Tienes barriguita.-Dijo como un tonto, mirando ensimismado mi vientre.-Jadeé y llevé una mano al lugar. Robert se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás, depositando sus manos en mi vientre. Entonces mordió con cariño mi oreja- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nuestro bebé está creciendo.

Sonreí.

-Vamos a ser papás. –Fue en ese momento cuando empecé a creérmelo. Robert empezó a trazar patrones en mi vientre y yo cerré los ojos. Disfrutando de la agradable sensación. Nunca pensé que un pequeño bultito entre mis caderas me pudiera hacer tan feliz. Me sentía plena.

Después de los nubarrones siempre venía la calma.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por actualizar en viernes en vez de en miércoles, os explico el porqué:**

**Me llevé un gran batacazo con los TCA y me decepcioné. Si buscáis mis tweets de ese día me entenderéis. Yo estaba muy emocionada y significaba mucho para mí verlos en las últimas nominaciones de la saga y no fueron… Cuando estaba recuperándome de eso, leí lo de Stephenie Meyer y me acabé de hundir en el pozo, podéis ver mis tweets. Ella siempre había sido mi apoyo a la hora de escribir, ella había creado mi mundo y era lo que me animaba a escribir. La pude conocer en persona el 4 de marzo de este año en la premiere de The Host en Madrid, y fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Todos mis libros de la saga están firmado por ella y conseguí una foto. Ya os podéis imaginar cómo me quedé el martes cuando leí lo que había dicho sobre Twilight. Siendo el aniversario de Edward y Bella ella dijo todas esas cosas… Y yo, pues, como muchos de vosotros se me quitaron las ganas de todo. Se me quitaron las ganas de escribir. Y para rematarlo todo, desde el domingo no era capaz de escribir nada. Me quedaba bloqueada. Sabía lo que quería que ocurriese pero no era capaz de plasmarlo. Pues el martes ya fue cuando todo acabó de joderse. No he querido ni podido escribir hasta hoy. Ayer leí las disculpas de Stephenie y las acepto, peno nunca olvidaré lo que dijo. **

**Así que hoy, con remordimientos por como dejé el capítulo anterior, me la he pasado escribiendo. Todo el día. Y mientras que escribo esto son las 2:18 de la mañana. **

**Me ha costado escribir este capítulo, ya que mi corazón decía una cosa y mi cabeza. Otra. La idea de mi corazón es que Kristen no abortase, pero, si buscáis en google, de por sí, un embarazo con DIU es peligroso, tiene riesgo de aborto y no suele llegar a término. A partir del sexto mes puedes ponerte departo, si no antes. Por lo que imaginaron un embarazo de mellizos. Yo que intento hacer esto lo más real posible no sería capaz de hacer un embarazo tan dramático. Difícilmente podría hacer que el parto ocurriese después de los siete meses (ya que en realidad eso es poco probable, todas suelen parir antes de los siete cuando se trata de mellizos o gemelos, y muy pocas llegas a los ocho), que los bebés pudiesen tener problemas y que el embarazo fuese de riesgo y Kris se lo pasase guardando reposo. Y como yo quiero que todo esto sea lo más parecido a la realidad no podía escribir algo así, ya que no podría hacerlo fantasioso. Yo quiero que haya drama, pero también diversión, salidas, encuentros, premieres… Y todo eso solo podía conseguirlo si solo había un bebé, aunque me doliese era lo mejor. Podéis tirarme tomates.**

**Y seguro que os preguntáis porqué entonces no lo he dejado todo en una aborto normal y que solo hubiese un bebé. Pues porque en el 80% de los casos, con un solo bebé y un aborto, habiendo tenido un DIU puesto se suele perder al bebé. A eso sumarle el grado de nerviosismo e histeria en el que se encontraba Kris. Hubiese abortado seguro, y ninguna queremos eso.**

**Ais… soy una pesada, pero necesitaba explicarme… Sobre todo para que cierta persona de Twitter no me mate. **

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo que he recibido esta semana. En el próximo capítulo os nombraré.**

**Sigo queriendo que me digáis por Twitter o reviews si queréis niño o niña. También decirme que os parece y que queréis que ocurra.**

**Voy a intentar actualizar todos los miércoles****, y en caso de retrasarme, los viernes. **

**Y os informo que el jueves de la semana que viene es la premiere de Cazadores de Sombras en Madrid y no sé si el capítulo se retrasará al viernes.**

**Creo que no tengo más que decir…**

**Gracias por leer, vuestros comentarios me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a continuar. **

**Seguirme en Twitter, _TwilightFacts_**

**Besos, Aroa.**


	8. Calidad de familia

_-Rob… ¿Qué…-Pero no pude continuar. Robert me empujó hasta quedar recostada y levantó mi camiseta, bueno, suya. Pasó la mano por el vientre._

_-Kristen. –Me miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Alguien ha hecho presencia. _

_-Cariño no te entiendo.-Me incorporé un poco. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí. Robert se acercó y depositó un beso en el centro de mí, ahora, abultado vientre._

_-Tienes barriguita.-Dijo como un tonto, mirando ensimismado mi vientre.-Jadeé y llevé una mano al lugar. Robert se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás, depositando sus manos en mi vientre. Entonces mordió con cariño mi oreja- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nuestro bebé está creciendo._

_Sonreí._

_-Vamos a ser papás. –Fue en ese momento cuando empecé a creérmelo. Robert empezó a trazar patrones en mi vientre y yo cerré los ojos. Disfrutando de la agradable sensación. Nunca pensé que un pequeño bultito entre mis caderas me pudiera hacer tan feliz. Me sentía plena. _

_Después de los nubarrones siempre venía la calma._

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**KRISTEN POV **

-Kris… Amor…-Sentí como acariciaban mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta- Pequeña… Despierta…-Robert me susurraba al oído.

-Mmmmm…-Dije contra la almohada, girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Se estaba tan a gustito en la cama- Estoy cansada…-Balbuceé. Robert se rio de mí.

-Mi amor, yo te dejaría dormir todo lo que quieras… Pero abajo se va a armar una en breve como no bajes… Creo que todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para venir hoy.- Me destapó y dio un cachete en el culo. Gruñí. Por obra del espirito santo había conseguido pasar el viernes en casa, sin visitas, solo Rob, yo y nuestro pequeño bultito en la cama, y solo habíamos tenido que salir de ella cuando John llegó con Bear y Bernie. Pero al parecer la calma había acabado y las fieras se habían soltado. Y para colmo no creo que tardase en llegar la familia. Me puse boca arriba y abrí los ojos. Rob me recibió con una hermosa sonrisa. Se acercó a mí y junto nuestros labios en un tierno beso- Buenos días.

-Buenos días. –Dije. Le devolví la sonrisa- Te amo.

-Yo más.-Hizo un camino de besos hasta mi pequeño vientre- Buenos días bebé. A ti también te amamos. –Acaricié su cabeza mientras le hablaba a nuestro bebé- Espero que hoy seas bueno con mamá y dejes de atacarla con las náuseas. –Mi estómago rugió a modo de contestación- Alguien tiene hambre. –Depositó un besito en mi vientre mientras yo reía.

-Me gusta cómo te comunicas con tu hijo.-Dije sentándome en la cama y desperezándome.

-Hija. Va a ser niña. –Se levantó de la cama y me sacó la lengua.

-Tiene el mismo apetito que el padre… Ya veremos quién ríe el último. –Me levanté y fui directa al baño, pero Rob me interceptó antes de llegar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hoy te encuentras mejor? –Ya empezaba _Don Preocupaciones_.

-Cariño, Anne dijo que era normal que me doliese durante unos días el cuerpo y que estuviese cansada.- Me puse de puntillas para besar su nariz antes de entrar en el baño.

-¿Eso es un sí?

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

-Vamos a ver… ¿Es que nadie sabe que no se debe molestar a una embarazada hormonada, cansada, adolorida y hambrienta? –Dije bajando las escaleras poco a poco, ignorando el tirón que me daba, al que ya me había acostumbrado. Tom, Sienna, la pequeña Marlowe, Taylor y Cam y Dana junto a sus parejas, Tessa y Alicia, respectivamente, estaban en el salón. Por un lado me alegré, no los había visto en días, pero por otro… no tenía muchas ganas de visita. Solo quería volver a la cama. Tomarme una pastilla y volver a dormir.

-¡Tita _Kis_! –La pequeña Marlowe se levantó del suelo, donde estaba manoseando a un Bear adormilado. No pude evitar sonreír al ver como ponía sus manitas en el suelo, levantaba el culito envuelto en pañal y se ponía de pie para venir corriendo graciosamente hasta el inicio de las escaleras. A pocos meses de hacer los dos años era una renacuaja muy espabilada. Desde los siete meses era una un terremoto andante que no paraba quieta y al añito ya era imposible hacerla callar. Todos la mirábamos sonriendo. Llegó hasta mis piernas y me estiró los brazos- ¡Aúpa, aúpa!

-Hola mi amor. –La miré con una sonrisa triste. No podía cogerla. Antes de que lo intentase ya me hubiesen parado. Agarré su manita y la hice dar una vuelta como a una bailarina.

-Cariño la tita Kris no puede cogerte. –Robert apareció por la puerta de la cocina y alzó a Marlowe y le dio un beso en el moflete. Pero la niña seguía echándome los brazos para que la cogiese, moviéndose inquieta entre los brazos de Rob y diciendo "tita". Si alguien merecía el nombre de tía era yo. Me veía más que a sus tíos y abuelos. Desde que Tom y Sienna se habían mudado a L.A -por tercera vez- yo, siempre que podía, me encargaba de Marlowe cada vez que sus padres grababan o tenían cosas que hacer. Se podría decir que era su segunda madre. Sienna se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas y Tom en un hermano. Y estaba orgullosa de eso.

-La tenéis demasiado mimada. –Tom se levantó de su sitio para sacar a la niña de los brazos de Rob, pero antes se acercó a mí y me abrazó con cuidado, como si temiese que empezase a gritar de dolor de un momento a otro- Tienes mejor aspecto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Gracias Tom. Estoy mejor. –Le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y sacó a Marlowe de los brazos de Rob. Esta empezó a llorar y patalear- Cariño la tita Kris está malita y no puede cogerte.

-¿_Maita_? –Marlowe hizo un adorable puchero.

-Cielo, no puedo cogerte, pero…-Me acerqué a ella-…¡Si puedo hacerte cosquillas! –Empecé a hacerla cosquillas en la tripa ganándome risas por su parte.

-Yo también quiero cosquillas. –Dijo Cameron, dejando de abrazar a Tessa y levantándose del sofá. Besé la tripita de Marlowe antes de girarme a mi hermano- No… Mejor te mato por no contarme nada.- Con una sonrisa infinita se acercó a mí y me estrechó contra el en un cariñoso abrazo. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y disfruté del momento. Eran pocas las veces que nos veíamos, y menos las que nos abrazábamos así- ¿Estás bien? Menudo susto nos has dado. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes Stew? –preguntó separándose me mí.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. No quería preocuparos. –Suspiré. No sé si habría sido peor contárselo antes o después- Además, solo hace dos semanas que lo sé, y al quitarme el DIU podía abortar… No quería que os ilusionaseis para que acabase teniendo un aborto…

-¡Como si hace seis horas que lo supieses! –Hizo un puchero- ¡Merezco saber que voy a ser tío! Aunque tengas riesgo de aborto. Tengo que establecer lazos tío-sobrino desde que está en la barriga. Si no, ¡Puede querer más a Taylor o Dana! –Cam llevó su mano hasta mi vientre y me sonrió.

-Cam… Marlowe parece ahora más madura que tu… Y eso que se está chupando la mano. –Dije con una sonrisa. Amaba como mi hermano conseguía quitarle peso al asunto sin dejar de ser importante- Enserio Cam, mejor tarde que nunca. –Besó mi cabeza y pasó una mano por mi cintura.

-Tú eres la futura mamá. –sonrió y me guio hasta el centro del salón. Todos se levantaron para saludarme.

-¡Mi niña! –Dijo Sienna mientras me abrazaba y llenaba de besos.

-Sienna creo que de niña tiene poco, va a ser mamá. –Tom hizo la gracia mientras se sentaba con Marlowe en el sofá.

-Sí, pero son ocho años los que la saco… Así que, mi niña. –Nos sonreímos.

-Sienna gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Robert estos días y por ocuparte de la casa y nos perros. –Dije sincera. Sabía que sin el apoyo de Sienna y sus sabios consejos Robert lo hubiese pasado mucho peor una semana atrás. Ella era la calma, y siempre sabía que hacer o decir para que viésemos al menos un poquito de luz al lado del túnel. Desde que me desperté en el hospital y la vi supe que Robert había estado bien cuidado durante mi _siesta. _

-No se merecen. Tú haces más por nosotros que nosotros por ti. Y lo importante ahora es que te estás recuperando. –Buscó a Robert por un segundo, pude ver que le echaba una clara mirada de "Ves cómo ibais a salir de esta"

-¡Qué haríamos sin ti! –Suspiré.

-Robert ya se habría quedado calvo hace tiempo. –Reímos todos. Sienna me dio un último abrazo y dejó paso al siguiente. Dana.

-Hermanita, hermanita, hermanita…. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Mamá puso el grito en el cielo, nos llamó llorando y nos hizo jurar que iríamos volando a tu casa. –Fruncí el ceño. Sabía cómo era mamá, pero esta había sido una reacción exagerada. Yo estaba bien, punto final.

-Tengo una familia de locos. ¡Ya os dije que estaba bien! ¿Qué más queréis? Solo fue un susto. –Dana me abrazó y me levantó un poco del suelo.

-Kristen, un aborto es algo serio… Y tú misma has vivido las consecuencias. –Me volvió a posar sobre mis pies y me miró seriamente.

-Dana, no voy a hablar de eso… Ni contigo ni con nadie. –Dije recorriendo el salón con la mirada, hasta llegar a los ojos tristes de Robert. La pérdida era algo que me mataba por dentro. Cada vez que pensaba en el aborto me invadía una ola de confusos sentimientos, algo que no me veía capaz de enfrentar. Por eso prefería ignorarlo. El pensar que había perdido un hijo, aunque no supiese nada de su existencia, me había calado hondo. Supongo, que para toda mujer que aborta sin saber que estaba embarazada, y que quería tener hijos, será algo parecido. No puedes dejar de pensar en eso. Has perdido un trozo de ti. Es algo que no podrá vivir. Aunque solo fuese un feto, aunque no hubieses podido amarle, era tu hijo, eso nadie podía negarlo. Y yo me sentía así. Y a eso le tenía que añadir que me quedaba otro bebé… No podía quitarme de la cabeza que al igual que estábamos empezando a amar a uno, podíamos haber amado a dos, y que ya al haber empezado a querer a uno es inevitable pensar en la pérdida del otro. Me había dado cuenta de cómo sería mi vida con dos bebés y ahora mi mundo estaba patas arriba. Era algo bizarro que me quemaba. Era un terreno pantanoso que tenía que atravesar pero que no sabía cómo. No sabía cómo expresarlo, no sabía cómo asimilarlo, no era capaz de digerirlo.

-¿_Lloa _a tita? -Marlowe alzó la voz. Varias lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de la prisión que eran mis ojos.

-No lloro amor. –Limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Dana volvió a abrazarme y susurró un "Lo siento" solo para mí. Besó mi nariz y se separó.

-Déjame abrazar a mi única hermana. –Tay me arrancó de los brazos de Dana y me dio una vuelta sobre mí misma- Pero que bien te sienta la maternidad. ¡Voy a tener una sobrina igual de guapa que su madre! –Sonreí y el aprovechó para besar mi mejilla.

-Va a ser un niño. –Dije separándome de él.

-¡Más quisieras tú! –Robert me abrazó por detrás- ¿Estás bien? –Susurró a mi oído solo para mí. Asentí y me deshice de sus brazos para saludar a mis cuñadas. No quería sentirme vulnerable delante de todos. Tessa seguía igual de cariñosa que siempre, no dejó de darme besos y felicitarme por el embarazo. Hacía años que la conocía, era nuestra vecina en Malibú y tenía una buena relación con ella. El día que por fin Cam dio el paso se declaró creí que Tessa se moriría por la noticia, llevaba enamorada de mi hermano desde que éramos pequeñas, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo. Alicia era harina de otro costal. Llevaría un año saliendo con Dana, pero yo no acababa de tragarla. Era poca la relación que había mantenido con ella y ni falta que hacía más. No nos caíamos bien y jugábamos a ser falsas. No me gustaba, pero nunca me había atrevido a decírselo a Dana, él no se interpondría entre Rob y yo por muy mal que le cayese.

Unos minutos después nos acomodamos en los sofás mientras Rob me preparaba el desayuno. La pequeña Marlowe gateó por las piernas de Tom y Sienna hasta llegar a las mías. Se sentó mirándome y aplaudió contenta por haber llegado hasta mí.

-Tita _uapa_. –Dijo sobando mi cara con sus manitas. Todos la mirábamos embobados.

-Es la cosa más mona que he visto en mucho tiempo. –Tessa, sentada a mi lado acarició la nariz de la niña.

-Es mi niña. -Dije a Tessa sonriendo. Marlowe hacía que se me cayese la baba.

-Me da la impresión de que no dirás eso en unos meses. –Alicia miraba como Mar se ponía de rodillas en mis piernas y llevaba su manita a mi boca. Mordí sus deditos sin llegar a hacerla daño y ella rio.

-El bebé será para mí lo más importante en el mundo, pero Mar siempre será mi niña bonita. –Sonreí como una tonta e ignoré a Alicia. Marlowe siempre tendría un lugar especial en mi corazón y nunca dejaría se ser la primera cosa bonita que me cautivó.

-¿_Ebé_? –Dijo Marlowe.

-Si bebé. La tita va a tener un bebé. –Sienna miraba graciosa a Marlowe. Todavía me costaba creer lo espabilada que era la niña y como entendía lo que hablábamos.  
-¿_U ebé_? -Preguntó Marlowe.

-Sí, en la tripa de la tita Kris -Sienna señaló mi tripa. Robert entró por la puerta en ese momento con mi desayuno. Lo puso sobre la mesa junto a los vasos de los demás y se sentó a mis pies. Marlowe se giró a mirarle.

-¿_Ebé_? –Me señaló mientras hablaba a Rob. Todos reímos.

-Si un bebé. –Robert acarició mi rodilla y me sonrió. Mar levantó mi camiseta y pegó la oreja a mi vientre. Todos nos quedamos callados esperando su reacción.

-¡_Ebeeeee!_ –Pegó su boquita a mi tripa y volvió a poner la oreja- _No aba_... –Dijo al fin haciendo una mueca. Todos empezamos a reír. Yo acaricié los ricitos de Marlowe. Confusa miró por mi ombligo- No _ta. Ebé _no _ta_. –Volvimos a reír. Marlowe se cruzó de brazos.

-Mar cariño, -Robert tiró de ella hacia tras hasta que cayó en su regazo- El bebé es muy pequeño.

-No nonononono, no _ta_. –Marlowe movió su cabecita negando, haciendo que sus dos coletitas se moviesen de una forma muy graciosa.

-Mi vida, el bebé es chiquitito. –Sienna representó una medido con sus dedos para Marlowe. Ella imitó a su mamá y separó sus deditos pulgar e índice, a la vez que decía "ohhhhhh"

-¿Ahí? –Señaló mi vientre con la otra manita.

-Si –Dije. Mar volvió a decir "ohhhhhhhh" antes de dar palmitas y botar en el regazo de Robert. Volvimos a reír. Sienna sacó el chupete de su bolso y se lo tendió a Rob, quién se lo puso a la pequeña. Esta enseguida se quedó quieta.

-Es como si le dieses una droga. Se queda tranquila en cuanto lo tiene en la boca. –Tom la miraba con adoración. Robert agarró la bandeja del desayuno y la puso en mi regazo. Zumo de naranja, tostadas con huevos revueltos y cereales con yogurt, una de las tres dietas que Anne me había recomendado. El fuerte olor de la naranja llegó hasta mis fosas nasales. Miré el zumo con asco y lo aparté de mi lado. Robert entendió mi gesto y quitó el zumo de la bandeja, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Sienna, quítale la bandeja. – Dijo Robert en cuanto vio como el color se iba de mi cara y yo cerraba los ojos intentando reprimir las náuseas. Sienna la apartó de mí. En cuanto estuve libre salí pitando al baño más cercano.

-¡No corras! –Escuché decir a alguien detrás de mí. Pero me dio igual, me daba igual hasta el dolor de mi cuerpo en protesta. No iba a vomitar delante de todos. En el momento en que sentí como por mi garganta subía todo lo que pudiese tener en el estómago entré en el baño, justa para llegar al lavabo, que estaba más cerca que el váter. Al instante unas manos sujetaron mi pelo. Miré un segundo al espejo antes de que me atacase otra arcada. Tessa estaba detrás de mí, con una sonrisa triste sujetándome. Le agradecí en silencio mientras nuevamente mi estómago se retorcía.

Unos minutos después, cuando estuve segura que no iba a vomitar más levanté la cabeza.

-¿Mejor? –Preguntó Tessa apartándose. Solo asentí. Me enjuagué la boca y mojé mi cara.

-Gracias Tessa.

-De nada. –Dijo saliendo por la puerta detrás de mí. Volvimos al salón. Me senté y apoyé la cabeza en el sofá.

-Solo unas semanas más, verás cómo luego no vuelves a tener nauseas. –Sienna acarició mi pelo.

-Eso espero porque si no es que está aquí dentro va a pasar mucha hambre. –Toqué mi vientre. –Robert volvió a poner la bandeja sobre mi regazo. La miré con asco.

-Come. –Me dijo amenazante. Negué con la cabeza. Lo que menos quería era desayunar.

-Kris…-Tom iba a decir algo pero Cam le cayó con un gesto.

-Marlowe. –Cam la llamó y está se giró en su busca- ¿Por qué no le das de comer a Kris? – A la niña se le abrieron los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se bajó del regazo de Rob y le echó los brazos a Tessa. Ella sonriendo la sentó en su regazo y la niña se acomodó mirándome. Robert le tendió la cuchará y le sujetó el tazón con los cereales. Mar hundió la cuchara en el tazón y la saco llena.

-Ahhhhhhh.-Dijo acercándome la cuchara. Levanté una ceja y miré al resto.

-¿Enserio? –Todos asintieron divertidos.

-Ahhhhhhh. –Volvió a decir Marlowe exigentemente. Hice un mohín y abrí la boca. Mar metió la cuchara en mi boca. Tragué la comida y la niña dejó la cuchara en el tazón para aplaudir. No me podía creer que una niña de casi dos años me estuviese dando de comer. Robert se rio de mí y me sacó la lengua. Marlowe volvió a llenar la cuchara y repitió el proceso de antes. Así, poco a poco para la gracia de todos, me acabé los cereales. Marlowe había acabado pringando sus manos y mi boca y había manchado mi camiseta. Con una servilleta me limpié. La niña se metió las manos en la boca y empezó a lamerlas. Robert se levantó del suelo y alzó a Marlowe para cogerla y hacerle cosquillas en el cuello con sus labios.

-Vamos a limpiarte. –Dijo desapareciendo con ella por la puerta de la cocina.

-Me acaba de dar de desayunar una niña de año y medio. –Negué divertida.

-Mira, es una forma de hacerte comer. –Taylor me tiró un cojín. Le ignoré y miré el móvil.

-¿Sabéis a qué hora llegan mamá y papá? –Pregunté empezando a comer los huevos revueltos.

-No creo que tarde mucho en llegar. –Dana abrazó a Alicia.

-Te van a matar. –Dijo Taylor, pero esta vez no había ni gota de broma en su tono de voz.

-Soy consciente de eso.

-No hagas caso a tus hermanos. –Sienna le devolvió el cojinazo a Taylor- No comprenden que cuando una se queda embarazada siempre espera a saber que todo va correcto para decírselo a la familia. Nunca queremos arriesgarnos a decirlo y perder al bebé al poco tiempo.

-Si yo me quedase embarazada no diría nada hasta que no estuviese segura de que todo iría bien, no me gustaría que mi familia se hiciese ilusiones y algo saliese mal. –Tessa nos dio la razón- No hagas caso a tus hermanos. Seguro que tu madre está enfadada pero no porque no se lo hayas contado, sino porque has estado en el hospital y no se lo has dicho. –Pero ellas no comprendían que yo había intentado decírselo a todos, y mi madre había sugerido que lo hablásemos por Skype, y eso era lo que más me dolía. Yo no quería esperar, pero todos ellos estaban muy ocupados, demasiado para poder escuchar las noticias de su hija o hermana.

-O por las dos cosas. –Dijo Alicia bebiendo de su vaso. En ese momento llamaron al timbre- Ahora lo descubriremos…-Dijo en un tono para nada reservado.

-Ya vamos nosotros. –Robert apareció por la puerta de la cocina con Marlowe colgando de su hombro como un saco. Los dos parecían divertirse. Estaba deseando que Rob pudiese hacer eso con nuestro bebé. Me encantaba imaginar cómo serían las cosas dentro de unos meses, y ver a Robert y Marlowe me hacía pensarlo más a menudo. Desaparecieron por la puerta del recibidor.

-¡Marlowe! –Escuché varias voces- ¡Pero qué grande estás ya!

-¡Y qué guapa!

-Cariño hemos llegado en cuanto hemos podido.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Hola mamá. –Escuché la voz de Robert por encima del resto. Parecía incómodo- Papá.

-Cariño, ¿No le das un abrazo a tu madre? –Me alegraba que hubiese sido Robert el que les había recibido, yo les hubiese cerrado la puerta. Por lo menos esperaba que tardasen un día más en llegar.

-Muchacho.

-Victoria, Lizzy.

-Hola Robert

-Claudia….-Reconocí la voz de Lizzy. En el salón todos estábamos callados. Tom echó a reír al escuchar el mote de Robert. Alguna que otra risa vino del recibidor.

-Pasar…- Dejé de comer y aparté la bandeja colocándola en la mesa.

-Empieza el show. –Susurré a los demás. Victoria apareció por la puerta con la pequeña en sus brazos, que jugaba con el collar que llevaba puesto. Detrás aparecieron Lizzy y Clare, y por último, Richard y Robert con dos maletas cada uno. Sienna y Tom se levantaron, seguidos de los demás. Pero yo me quedé sentada. Estaba _adolorida_, un poco de cuento no le hacía mal a nadie... Era una actriz e iba a sacarle partido a ello.

-Sienna, Tom, Marlowe está enorme.- Dijo Vicky entregándoles a la niña. Se dieron los reglamentarios dos besos e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Lizzy empezó por mis hermanos, Tessa y Alicia al igual que Clare. Richard se acercó a mí.

-Kristen, cariño ¿Qué tal estás? -Richard se agachó para darme don besos y un abrazo. Parecía un poco incómodo. Yo también lo estaría después de todo lo que había pasado. Supongo que ellos no esperaban verme hasta dentro de unos cuanto mese, y no tan solo un puñado de días después de la pelea con Robert.

-Mucho mejor Richard. Gracias por venir. –Puse una sonrisa sincera. No tenía nada contra él, quién tenía la culpa de todo era Clare, no él y sus hijas. Nos había engañado a todos con su enfermedad. Yo sabía que a Clare siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención y que la gente estuviese encima de ella, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanto le hacía falta. Seguía sin comprender como podía jugar con una cosa tan grave como eran las enfermedades, y todo para conseguir lo que ella quería, sin importarle el daño que estaba causando- Espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo el viaje.

-En primera clase no se viaja más, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. –me guiñó un ojo. Yo sonreí.

-Kristen. –Victoria se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo. Ella parecía mucho menos incómoda. Se sentó a mi lado y agarró mi mano- Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, y no me refiero a lo del bebé. Yo no sabía nada. Mamá me obligó a creer que se estaba muriendo. Me enteré unos días antes que Robert, pero no le dije nada a nadie. Lo siento mucho. Siento que yo tengo parte de culpa en esto…

-Vicky no tengo nada contra ti, ni necesitas pedirme disculpas. La que lo debería de hacer es tu madre. –Me di cuenta que estábamos hablando en susurros. Agarré su mano- Si yo hubiese estado en tu situación también hubiese hecho todo por mi madre. Ninguno sabíamos nada. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. –Volvió a abrazarme. Al menos me pedía disculpas, aunque no tuviese culpa de nada. Me separé de ella cuando sentí unas pequeñas manitas envolver mis piernas.

-¡Mía! –Dijo Marlowe mirando a Vicky. No pudimos evitar reír. La cogí y senté en mi regazo.

-Marlowe es muy celosa. No le gusta que me abrace alguien que no sea Robert, mi familia o sus padres. –Vicky la miró sonriendo, se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto y se lo entregó a la pequeña. Enseguida Mar empezó a aplaudir y reír.

-Kristen. ¿Cómo estás? –Lizzy apareció por detrás del sofá y besó mi mejilla. Me giré un poco para mirarla.

-Hola Lizzy. Estoy mucho mejor. –Sonreí- ¿Cansada del viaje?

-Un poco. ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

-Las típicas nauseas me acompañan a todas partes y estoy un poco cansada, pero es normal.

-Los dos os merecéis lo mejor, estoy muy contenta con vosotros. –En ese momento Robert llegó por detrás de ella. Los tres sonreímos. Si no merecíamos esto, eso no lo dudaba.

-Kristen…-La voz de Clare llegó desde atrás. Me giré para encararla y puse mi mejor sonrisa de falsa, eso que ponía cuando tenía ppz por todos lados y me quería reír de ellos.

-Clare. –Dije con el mismo tono de voz. Ni ella se agachó ni yo me levanté. Sé que estaba esperando que yo cediese y me levantase a saludarla, pero no lo iba a hacer- Perdón que no me levante, pero hoy no me encuentro muy bien. Estoy un poco adolorida. –Capté la mirada de Tom que negó riéndose. Sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Oh, querida no hace falta. – Se acachó y me dio dos besos.

_Kristen 1, Clare 0_

-¿Estás bien? –Robert apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y me susurró al oído. Solo asentí mientras que me llevaba una de sus manos a m mis labios para besarla.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y mi nieto? –Preguntó Clare demandante mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-Mamá, ¿Queréis tomar algo? –Todos fueron sentándose.

-Un vaso de agua. –Dijo esta sin apartar la vista de mí.

-Yo no quiero nada. –Vicky juagaba con Marlowe a mi lado.

-Mmmm… ¿Tienes zumo? –Preguntó Lizzy. Robert asintió.

-Papá, ¿Una cerveza?

-Perfecto. –Richard se sentó al lado de su mujer y Robert desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Y bien? –Insistió Clare. Todos me miraron.

-El bebé está bien, Clare. –Dije entre dientes. Sabía que yo no le importaba mucho, pero nunca entendí por qué- Yo estoy algo cansada y todavía siento dolor, pero nada que no solucionen los calmantes.

-Me alegro. –Dijo arrastrando la frase- Espero que a partir de ahora tengas más cuidado, no es solo tu vida. –Sienna y Tessa me miraron intentando darme ánimos, Dana levantó una ceja y puso una mueca.

-Mamá…-Dijo Lizzy a mono de advertencia. Robert apareció por la puerta con los vasos y bebidas. Las repartió y se acuclilló delante de mí, tendiéndome una pastilla y agua. Como una niña buena me la tomé sin rechistar- ¿Quieres más desayuno? –Negué. Me dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse y llevarse la bandeja del desayuno a la cocina.

-Solo son hechos hija. Toda mujer embarazada debe cuidarse. –Dejó de mirarme- Sienna, ¿No es verdad?

-Eh, si claro… -Dijo la susodicha- Pero Kristen lo está haciendo muy bien. –Sonreí agradecida a Sienna. Clare ya me estaba hartando y no llevaba ni media hora con ella. ¿Quién iba a soportarla todo el día?

-Lizzy, ¿Qué tal tu nuevo álbum? –Cam cambio de tema con rapidez. Me alegré de dejar de ser el centro de atención. Me levanté del sofá con una mueca. Tanto tiempo sentada hacía que me doliese la pelvis. Llevé una mano hasta ahí.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Tay. Si alguien más me preguntaba eso hoy echaría fuego por la boca.

-Que pesados estáis todos. Me voy a grapar en la frente un cartel que ponga "Es normal que sienta dolor, he tenido un aborto". –Dije exasperada, pero mi voz se quebró al final.

-Vale, tranquila. Solo me preocupo por ti. –Tay levantó las manos.

-Tay, son las hormonas, no me hagas caso.-Dije antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Robert estaba apoyado en la isla mientras fumaba. Cuando me vio entrar apagó el cigarro.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó acercándose a mí. Puse una mueca de asco.

-No esperaba tener que hacer frente a tu madre tan pronto. –Me apoyé en su pecho- Mmmm…. –Rob me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en mi pelo.

-Solo serán unos días. –Suspiró- Yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de mi madre. –No hacía falta que lo dijese, se notaba. Pobre, él era el peor parado en todo esto. No merecía todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Paciencia? –Pregunté mirándole.

-Paciencia. –Acarició mi mejilla antes de acercarse a mis labios. Tiro del inferior y lo lamió. Gemí en su boca y llevé mis brazos a su cuello. Le devolví el beso de una forma voraz, pagándome contra él y succionando su labio inferior. Llevaba días sin sexo y las hormonas se empezaban a descontrolar. Le necesitaba, pero sabía que no cedería ni a una sesión de metida de mano. Separó nuestros labios y junto su frente con la mía.

-Sabes que no podemos… -Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo sé. –Suspiré pesadamente y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro- Lo siento, son las hormonas.

-Me gustan tus hormonas. –Me susurró.

-A mí en este momento no. Me están diciendo "átalo a la cama y no lo dejes escapar" –Rob se rio de mí y besó mi cuello lentamente bajando hasta mi clavícula, donde sentí como sus dientes acariciaban mi piel. Gemí. Me pegué más contra él y me dejé hacer. Subió las manos por mi espalda para volver a bajarlas hasta el dobladillo de mi camiseta. Se adentró en ella y empezó a masajear la parte baja de mi espalda mientras sus labios recorrían mi hombro derecho. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Se estaba en la gloria- Y… Si decimos que no me encuentro bien… Y me llevas arriba un rato… Aunque solo sea a estar abrazados...

-Está muy mimosa esta mañana, Stewart. –Dijo volviendo a besar mi cuello.

-Mmmm… -Fue lo único que pude articular. Entonces escuchamos el sonido del timbre.

-Ha llegado alguien. –Susurró en mi oído.

-Ya lo sé…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Gruñí y me separé de él, causando la risa por su parte.

-Esta noche te haré mimitos. –Dijo dándome un azote en el culo.

-Te tomo la palabra Pattinson. –Le miré por última vez antes de entrar al salón. En medio de él se encontraba mi padre y Susan, que estaban saludando a todos.

-Papá, Susan. –Me acerqué a ellos. Mi padre me abrió los brazos y abrazó fuerte. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y disfruté del momento. Hacía meses que no le veía.

-Mi niña. –Dijo en mi oído- Deja que te vea. –Me separó un poco de él y me miró de arriba abajo. Vi en sus ojos la preocupación- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Sí, papá, tranquilo. Me encuentro bien. –Me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla- Siento haberos asustado, pero… Quise decíroslo, pero todos estabais demasiado ocupados como para volar un fin de semana a L.A para escuchar que era lo que os tenía que decir. Así que me callé el embarazo. Prefería deciros esto en persona. Entiende que es algo muy importante para mí.

-Cariño, yo... Si lo hubiese sabido claro que hubiese venido. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías que viniese? Si me hubieses dicho que necesitabas decirme algo en persona hubiésemos cogido un avión y estado aquí en cuanto hubiésemos podido. Pero amor, no soy adivino, tienes que decirme lo que quieres. –Me sonrió y besó mi frente- Pero señorita, no entiendo porque no nos llamasteis en cuanto te ingresaron.

-No quería preocuparos, No sabía que iba a pasar, y vosotros no sabíais que yo estaba embarazada… Y luego se complicó todo… Y el segundo bebé… Todo era demasiado confuso, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pensé que era lo mejor. –La voz se me volvió a quebrar y papá me atrajo hacia el otra vez.

-Ya está cariño. Eres muy valiente y lo estás haciendo genial. –Acarició mi espalda y besó mi pelo- A partir de ahora vamos a estar contigo. No vamos a dejar que nada malo vuelva a pasar.

-¿Y España? –Pregunté limpiándome algunas lágrimas traicioneras. Jopé, sí que estaba sensible.

-España puede esperar, tú eres lo importante ahora. –Sonreímos y volví a abrazarle. Unos minutos después un molesto dolor de lumbares me recordó que no debía estar mucho tiempo de pie. Robert apareció por la `puerta de la concina en ese momento.

-Kristen, deberías sentarte. –Robert acarició mi espalda- John, Susan.-Le tendió la mano a mi padre y besó a Susan. Yo sonreí a Susan y le di un pequeño abrazo. Dejé que Robert me viaje hasta en sofá. Se acomodó y me atrajo hacia él, sentándome en sus piernas. Papa y Susan se sentaron en el hueco libre que quedaba y se agarraron de la mano. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta.

Susan llevaba un anillo de oro con un zafiro adornándolo en el dedo anular.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que me he retrasado, pero tengo escusa… La semana pasada dije que actualizaría o el miércoles o el viernes ya que iba a ir a la premiere de Cazadores de Sombras que se celebró el este jueves y no sabía si me daría tiempo a terminar el capítulo.**

**Para los curiosos la premiere fue increíble, después de pasar 15 horas en la calle, esperando, todo mereció la pena. Pude conocer y hacerme foto con Jamie y ver a Lily y Robert. Fue un día increíble y memorable.**

**El viernes por la noche acabando el capítulo Word dio fallo y se me borro la mitad que no tenía guardada y no hubo manera de recuperarla, por lo que me vi obligada ayer a reescribirla. Y cuando la terminé la odié. No me gusto como quedó el capítulo, así que empecé a hacerle cambios. Incluí personajes y cambié el cierre del capítulo. Ahora me gusta como está.**

**Una cosa que os quería preguntar es, que qué preferís: Dos capítulos más o menos cada 5 días (serian la mitad que ahora) o un capítulo largo que el que subo ahora cada 10 días más o menos. Pregunto esto porque en 2 semana entro en bachillerato y no estoy segura de poder actualizar capítulos largos cada 7 días, necesitaría un poco más de tiempo. Espero vuestra respuesta.**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis esperado tan pacientemente, sobre todo a Mevioloasheeran que me ha animado mucho y me ha pasado unos gifs muy abscagfhabsf y a Maite que me ayuda con sus sabias palabras y me motiva (Eso me recuerda a la querida Maddy)**

**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Y como siempre, ¿Queréis añadir algo? ¿Alguna cosa no os gusta? ¿Niño o niña?**

**Me encanta que me dejéis reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlos y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. A veces cuando leo fics y veo que pasan de los 1000 rr pienso, ¿Llegaré yo algún día a eso? Ojalá… ¡Soñar es gratis!**

**Gracias otra vez por vuestro apoyo, sobre todo por el comentario de la semana pasada. Agradezco, que muchos que sois médicos o estáis estudiando para eso me digáis que todo lo relacionado con ese tema es correcto. ¡Gracias!**

**Besos**

**Aroa, _TwilightFacts_**


	9. Sentimientos

_-Kristen, deberías sentarte. –Robert acarició mi espalda- John, Susan.-Le tendió la mano a mi padre y besó a Susan. Yo sonreí a Susan y le di un pequeño abrazo. Dejé que Robert me viaje hasta en sofá. Se acomodó y me atrajo hacia él, sentándome en sus piernas. Papa y Susan se sentaron en el hueco libre que quedaba y se agarraron de la mano. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta._

_Susan llevaba un anillo de oro con un zafiro adornándolo en el dedo anular._

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**KRISTEN POV**

Me quedé estática. Susan llevaba un anillo de compromiso. Un anillo que no llevaba la última vez. Me fijé detalladamente en el. Era de oro blanco, liso, con un zafiro redondeado en el medio, rodeado de pequeños diamantes. Demasiado ostentoso para haber sido elegido por mi padre. Eso solo significaba una cosa… Compromiso, boda, matrimonio. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –Me susurró Robert al oído.

-Os vais a casar. –Dije en alto, sin ningún sentimiento en mis palabras, sin dejar de mirar la mano de Susan. Todos se quedaron callados, mirándome, como si no entendiesen de lo que hablaba.

-Sí, tu padre me pidió matrimonio hace unas semanas. –Dijo Susan sonriente. Ella era la secretaria de mi padre desde hacía años, y desde mi punto de vista la razón por la que mis padres se habían divorciado, aunque no tenía pruebas de ellos y no hacían más que decirme que se separaban porque se les había acabado el amor. Pero yo sabía que Susan se había metido por medio, con su cuerpo operado y sus magníficos cuarenta años bien llevados. Y ahora se casaban. Vale, sabía que mis padres no iban a volver, pero no había día que desease que la relación amorosa de mi padre se acabase. No me gustaba verlo con Susan. Y me gustaba menos que se fuesen a casa, ¡Por dios! ¡Casarse!

Todos se levantaron para dar la enhorabuena a la pareja, incluso Robert, que me dejó en su sitio después de levantarse. El salón se llenó de "felicidades, deseo que seáis muy felices y que gran noticia", pero para mí todo esto era muy obtuso. Que mi padre se volviese a casar, y con la mujer que tenía la culpa de haberse divorciado de mi madre… ¿Cómo se iba a tomar mamá todo esto? ¿Y Cam, Dana y Taylor? Los busqué con la mirada. Cam sonreía, pero ya hacía demasiados años que le conocía como para saber que esa sonrisa era falsa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, no hicieron falta palabras, sabía que pensaba como yo. Busqué a Taylor y Dana, que estaban hablando con papá. Parecían contentos con la noticia, abrazaban a papá, le felicitaba y sonreían sinceramente. Eso me dolió un poco. Sabía que Susan les caía muy bien, pero, ¿No podían pensar en mamá y en cómo se sentiría? Ellos siempre daban el visto bueno a todo lo que hacían nuestros padres, y siempre decían "Déjales disfrutar, saben lo que hacen" o "Es lo mejor para ellos si así lo quieren". En este momento no me caían bien mis hermanos. Pero sobre todo, de lo que más miedo tenía es que esto separase más a nuestra familia. Ya estaba todo muy dañado, no sé qué podría suceder con la nueva noticia. Yo quería a mi familia, junta y feliz, no rota y peleada. Y por encima de todo no quería que mi padre formase otra familia. Podía ser posesiva y egoísta, pero no concebía a mi padre con más hijos y otra mujer diferente. Aceptaba que saliese con Susan, pero no quería pensar en más.

-Cariño, te has quedado sin palabras.-Mi padre estaba delante de mí, mirándome sonriente. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué decía? Esto era peor que cuando recogía algún premio. Todos de observaban atentos… De perdidos al rio, y a utilizar mis dotes de actriz.

-Es que… Es una sorpresa… ¡Guau! No sé qué decir. ¡Felicidades! – Intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa. Me levanté del sofá y volví a abrazar a mi padre. De reojo vi como Cameron negaba y fruncía el ceño mientras miraba a Susan, que hablaba con Taylor. Tessa le susurró algo al oído, que pareció hacer efecto en mi hermano, ya que se sentó en un sofá y sacó el móvil, mostrando indiferencia por todo. Debía de hablar con le más tarde.

-Gracias cariño. –Me dijo papá, mientras me soltaba- Sabía que te haría ilusión. –Acarició mi mejilla.

-Voy a por algo para celebrarlo. –Robert volvió a desaparecer por la cocina.

-No me lo imaginaba. Pensaba que no querías oír hablar de matrimonio en lo que te queda de vida. –Dije recordando lo que tantas veces había dicho cuando hablaba de su futuro con Susan.

-Sí, pero estar al lado de esta mujer me ha abierto los ojos. –Agarró a Susan de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el- Queremos casarnos, comprar una casa en España y formar una familia. Tener niños ahora que estamos a tiempo y tal vez un perro. –Pestañeé. Una familia, ¿Y nosotros que éramos? ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Mis peores miedos se confirmaban, esto acabaría de romper nuestra familia. Papá se alejaría de nosotros, se iría a España con Susan. ¿En qué estaba pensando? El ya no estaba para jugar a las casitas. Él tenía su vida hecha en L.A, con sus hijos, y su futuro nieto.

-Ya veo. –Fue lo único que salió de mí. El ambiente se volvió frio e incómodo, supongo que nadie quería estar aquí, ni siquiera yo. A Cam se le cayó el teléfono y miró a papá con la boca abierta, Taylor se quedó sin expresión y Dana abrió bien los ojos. El resto estaba en silencio. Supongo que para todos sonaba igual de absurdo lo que acababa de decir mi padre- Pensé que nosotros éramos tu familia.- Dije de la forma más rastrera que pude. Mi padre intentó hablar, pero no le dejé- Entiendo que quieras rehacer tu vida, pero no que necesites una nueva familia para hacerlo. –Una única lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Ahora mismo todo me daba asco. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Una botella de Cava para brindar. –Robert apareció por la puerta con copas y cava. Se quedó estático al ver el ambiente.

-Si me disculpáis, creo que voy a vomitar y meterme en la cama. No me encuentro bien. –Dicho esto desaparecí lo más rápido que pude del salón.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de un portazo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Me acerqué a la cómoda, donde una de las fotos que adornaba el mueble era de la premiere de Breaking Dawn Part 2. En ella aparecíamos Robert y yo, y a nuestros lados mis padres y hermanos. La acaricié con nostalgia, en esa época todavía se soportaban, aunque el divorcio estuviese firmado. Papá todavía no salía con Susan. Ahora nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Aunque estuviesen divorciados mi madre seguía amando con toda su alma a mi padre, pero cuando las cosas no funcionan y uno de ellos pierde el amor ya no vuelve a ser igual. El día que me anunciaron la noticia fue…

**FLASHBACK**

_Las cuatro paredes del dormitorio se me caían encima. Ya no podía con mi vida, con la pena, con el dolor… Todo había perdido sentido. Él no estaba, no me había dejado explicarle, se había marchado. Tirada sobre la cama, con una de sus camisetas, miraba al vacío. Hacía días que me había quedado sin lágrimas, ya no salían. Estaba seca. Él se lo había llevado todo, mi corazón, mis sentimientos, mi alma, todo había partido con él cuando decidió dejarme sin oír ninguna explicación. De nada servían mis esfuerzos por hablar con él, las pocas veces que lo había conseguido no había querido escucharme, solo me gritaba cosas horribles y no me dejaba explicarme. Estaba claro que me odiaba, aunque yo no tuviese la culpa… Yo no hice nada malo, solo fui presa del chantaje, de las malas palabras, de las garras del mal. Pero nadie entendía eso, todos habían sacado conclusiones, era la más odiada de todo el mundo, nadie quería saber de mí, si moría mejor. Gente que había considerado amigos ahora me insultaban, y ni siquiera se habían parado a preguntarme que había pasado. Nadie se daba cuenta de que juzgaban sin saber. Cuantas veces había deseado que una cámara grabase todo lo que había pasado, y no lo que menos importancia tenía. Como desearía una sola cámara que grabase todos los chantajes que me había hecho, todo el dolor que había sentido, las amenazas que habían caído sobre mí… pero no era así, y yo me había convertido en la mala de la película en vez de en la victima. Por una vez no era el papel que me correspondía. _

_Un estridente sonido me sacó del pozo sin fondo en el que todos los días acababa. Era la única llamada que me obligaba a coger, nada de Ruth, amigos o familiares, solo ella. Mi madre era la única que había conseguido que le cogiese el teléfono cada día, a la misma hora. Ella se lo había ganado, me había dejado contarle lo que había pasado antes de juzgarme, me había entendido y apoyado. Ahora mismo era la única tabla que me ayudaba a seguir a flote. Sin ganas busqué el teléfono por la cama y contesté._

_-Mamá. –Dije con la voz ronca. Llevaba 24 horas sin hablar. Exactamente desde que había hablado con ella ayer._

_-Kris, cariño. –Dijo con la voz rota. Esto no era normal- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has conseguido algo? ¿Has comido?_

_- Ya sabes cómo estoy. No he avanzado nada, ya ni lo intento. Y sí, he comido. –Eso no era del todo cierto, no había comido, no podía comer nada. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y vomitaba lo poco que comía, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Lo último que había comido había sido una tostada ayer por la mañana para poder tomarme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. _

_-Cariño tenemos que hacer algo. Déjame hablar con Robert y con Ruth, sobre todo con Ruth. Ella puede acallar rumores. Podemos arreglar las cosas. –Dijo suspirando. Me senté en la cama. La cabeza me daba vueltas.- No puedes seguir así._

_-Mamá… Ya hemos hablado de esto. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso. –Mi voz sonaba cansada._

_-Está bien, está bien. _

_-¿Tú qué tal estás? –Pregunté._

_-Tu padre y yo vamos a divorciarnos. –Dijo de golpe. _

_-Mamá… ¿Qué estás diciendo? _

_-Cariño las cosas no van bien, tu padre ya no es el de antes, está distante desde hace un tiempo, pasamos el día peleando… Siento que ya no me quiere. Hemos decidido que lo mejor es separarnos. –Sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara. Ahí estaban otra vez. No era capaz de pensar, mi mente estaba colapsada._

_-Pe-pero… ¡No os podéis separar! –Grité._

_-Kristen, esto no tiene nada que ver en poder o no poder. –Parecía agotada- Esto tiene que ver con que es lo mejor para todos, y tu padre y yo ya hemos decidido. _

_-¿Y no podéis arreglarlo? –Me levanté de la cama y empecé a caminar por la habitación. _

_-Esto no tiene solución. _

_-¡Claro, lo tuyo no tiene solución pero lo mío sí! ¿No? - Agarré el teléfono con furia- Tú quieres arreglar lo mío pero no me dejas arreglar lo tuyo._

_-Kristen no hay nada que arreglar. Tu padre y yo vamos a divorciarnos y no hay vuelta atrás. _

_-Muy bien mamá, haz como siempre. –Colgué el teléfono y lo tiré contra la pared._

_¿Qué más podía pasarme ya? ¿Me merecía yo todo esto? Me senté en el suelo. Las lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Ahora es cuando me preguntaba que había hecho yo para merecer todo esto. Yo sé que no podía hacer nada si mis padres habían decidió divorciarse, pero había muchas formas de arreglar las cosas y no acabar en divorcio cuando se empezaban a tener problemas. Pero al parecer para ellos no existía la forma de seguir juntos. ¿Habrían parado a pensar como nos sentiríamos mis hermanos y yo? Ni siquiera nos habían dado tiempo para asimilarlo o intentar arreglarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que debería de sentirme ahora? ¿Bien porque mis padres dejarían de sufrir? No… Sabía que esto era el fin de nuestra familia. A partir de ahora todo cambiaría. Estaríamos divididos y cada vez que nos juntásemos todos sería incómodo. Conociendo a mis padres pronto les sería imposible verse… Ningún divorcio acababa bien. ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando más los necesitaba? Eso me hacía pensar que yo era la culpable de la separación. Que habían pasado cosas en estas últimas semanas. ¿Se separarían por mi culpa? Escondí la cabeza entre mis manos y lloré. ¿También tendría yo la culpa de esto? Hace un mes estaban perfectamente enamorados, Robert y yo estuvimos comiendo con ellos y mis hermanos en su casa. No entendía nada. ¿Era yo la que había fallado? Sentía que estaba jodiendo la vida de todos a mí alrededor. Era una miserable. Era una mierda. Todo era mi culpa. Volvía a caer al pozo sin fondo. Al pozo donde los problemas se abalanzaban sobre mí, a la vez que la culpa y el miedo._

_Me acurruqué en el suelo y dejé que las lágrimas se llevasen todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos. No quería moverme, no quería pensar. Solo me apetecía desaparecer. Me tapé la cara con las manos y sollocé durante horas, como llevaba haciendo estas dos últimas semanas, hasta que no me quedaron fuerzas, hasta que fui transportada al mundo de los sueños._

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

_El sonido de mi móvil me despertó. Abrí los ojos confundida. Había vuelto a amanecer. Llevaba horas en el suelo. Me dolía el cuerpo, tenía los ojos hinchados y mucha sed. Pero no me moví ni contesté. Recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer y nuevas lágrimas mojaron mi rostro. Me encogí más y volví a llorar, por mis padres, por Robert, por el estilo de vida que llevaba, por no hacer nada para parar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, por todo el dolor que sentía, por la rabia, el coraje, por todos los sentimientos encontrados. Lloré por todo, hasta que el cansancio volvió a poder conmigo y caí nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo. _

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

_Me sentía débil, cansada, adolorida. Veía como se ponía el sol y como volvía a aparecer. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en el suelo sin mover__me, creo que dos días. Pero para que moverme, si mi mundo ya no tenía ningún sentido, carecía de esperanza para vivir. Supongo que si muriese nadie notaría mi ausencia, ahora mismo era tan odiada que daba igual lo que me pasase. Cerré los ojos e imaginé un mundo en el que era feliz al lado de Robert, en el que las cámaras no me seguían día y noche y podía amar mi profesión. Un mundo en el mis padres eran felices juntos. Un mundo en el que no había necesidad de pasarme las horas tirada en el suelo de una habitación sin moverme._

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

_Escuchaba voces, el timbre de la puerta y todos los teléfonos de la casa sonar, pero tampoco me moví. Tenía frio, aunque estuviésemos en verano. Me encogí más sobre mi misma. Creo que ya ni tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Abrí los ojos un segundo para mirar la ventana. Volvía a amanecer. Otro comienzo, otro día, otra agonía. Ya ni lloraba. La oscuridad volvió a arrastrarme y me dejé hacer. ¿Me estaría muriendo? ¿Importaría acaso?_

_Sentí como tocaban mi cara, como me zarandeaban y algunos murmullos. Abatida abrí los ojos… Había varios rostros cerca de mí._

_-¡Kristen! ¡Dios mío! ¡Creímos que algo te había pasado! –Intenté enfocar la vista para adivinar quién me hablaba, pero fue imposible. Sentí como me levantaban del suelo. Gemí de dolor. Unos brazos me rodearon y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Mi cuerpo parecía plastilina, no tenía fuerzas moverme o para contestar._

_-No te voy a volver a abandonar, no te voy a dejar sola. Nunca, Kristen, nunca. –Esa voz… me hablaba al oído, sentía su respiración en mi oreja, y varias lágrimas mojaron mi hombro. Como pude agarré con fuerza su camiseta y empecé a llorar. _

_-Rob…-Gemí sin fuerza. _

_Rob, Rob, Rob…_

_-Shhh… Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. –Me tumbó sobre una superficie plana y mullida. Noté como varios pares de brazos me quitaban la camiseta, pasaban algo húmedo por mi cuerpo, me secaban y volvían a vestirme. Escuchaba murmullos, pero no entendía lo que decían, solo escuchaba la respiración de Robert en mi oído y sentía el agarre de su mano con la mía. No tuve fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Me taparon con algo. Poco a poco el frio fue desapareciendo._

_-Creo que está deshidratada. –Era la misma voz de antes… Scout. _

_-¿La llevamos al hospital? –Reconocí a Suzie, parecía asustada. _

_-No, hay ppz fuera, y tampoco es necesario llevarla. -¿Qué hacía Ruth en mi casa…? Todo era tan confuso… ¿Quién tenía que ir al hospital?- Scout trae agua y algún yogur o algo que pueda comer sin masticar… _

_-Vas a estar bien…-Robert volvía a hablarme al oído. No me podía creer que estuviese aquí. ¿Qué había cambiado? No entendía nada. Estaba hecha un lio y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente estaba muerta. No, porque si estuviese muerta no sentiría dolor. Debía estar soñando. Eso sonaba más razonable. Esto era fruto de mi mente._

_Medio inconsciente me obligaron a beber agua y comer un par de yogures. Después Robert se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó. Me gustaba mi sueño… Me parecía a Bella. Tal vez me la encontrase por algún lado. Podíamos tener una cita doble, Edward y Bella y Robert y yo…. Estaba empezando a desvariar…. Me acurruqué en el pecho de Robert y me dejé llevar._

_-Duerme pequeña, yo cuidaré de ti. –Como si de una orden se tratase me fui quedando dormida mientras acariciaba mi espalda y me cantaba al oído. _

_Fuese sueño o realidad todo volvía a ser como antes. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Varios golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver del doloroso pasado.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Hace 5 días pregunté como queríais que subiese:**

**-Un capítulo un poco más corto cada 5 días.**

**-Un capítulo largo cada 10 días.**

**Y la mayoría habéis decidido un capítulo cada 5 días porque os gustan actualizaciones cada poco tiempo. Entonces eso es lo que he decidido. ****Además en 15 días empiezo bachillerato y no se que va a pasar, pero creo que esta forma es mejor para mi.**

**En este capítulo hemos hecho una visita al pasado, y no será la última. Podéis criticarme por abrir heridas que están sanando, pero desde mi punto de vista estamos aquí por el pasado, no podemos olvidarnos de el, es algo importante. Y se que cada uno cree en una cosa, tiene una versión, se aferra a algo, al igual que yo. Por eso, os pido que respetéis mi punto de vista de lo ocurrido, y no juzguéis todavía, que queda mucho por ver. **

**Respecto al capítulo anterior, respondo algunas de las cuestiones o cosas que queréis añadir.**

**LeiFer12, tu petición la he tomado en cuenta, y creo que vais a tener ganas de darle una paliza al Robert sobreprotector dentro de poco jajajaja. Intento que haya la mayor interacción posible, y la va a haber, pero no se porqué me da la impresión de que RK son menos cariñoso o apegados cuando hay demasiada gente delante, por mucho que sean buenos amigos. Entonces voy a intentar meter mas mimitos cuando estén en público. Gracias por tu comentario, me gustan tus palabras y me haces sonreír. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Martha, todos coinciden en lo mismo, odian a Clare. Las hormonas van a acarrear problemas y risas. Y tus deseos son órdenes para mi, va a haber celos y peleas, ya que no eres la única que me lo ha pedido. Vamos, a todos nos gusta ver como Kris saca las garras. ¡Quizás una rubia? Y Tessa es una chica de Twitter, es alguien especial para mi. Gracias por leer y escribirme (:**

**valcullen Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer. Saludos!**

**Yo soy Stefi, gracias por todo, aprecio tus palabras y que comentes en cada capítulo. Espero que las futuras reacciones no te disgusten. Gracias por leer !  
**

**Francisca, Kristen va a hacer de todo, el embarazo no va a ser un impedimento. En lo que me quiero centrar es en el embarazo, pero como tu has dicho pasa mucho más. Un embarazo no es una enfermedad y Kris no está inválida y veremos muchas cosas. Voy a intentar continuar el fic hasta que TGC crezca un poco, cinco o seis años quizás... El tiempo puede pasar más rápido. Gracias por leer y por escribirme!**

**draculen, me gustaría hablar contigo de alguna forma más privada. ¿Podría ser?**

**A l s demás, agradezco vuestro comentarios, me dan ánimos para seguir e intento hacer todo lo que me pedís. **

**Sigo haciendo las mismas preguntas. ¿Niño o niña? ¿Queréis añadir algo? ¿Algo no ****os ha gustado? **

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en cinco días... Miercoles.**

**Aroa, _TwilightFacts_**


	10. Hormonas

_Varios golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver del doloroso pasado._

**CAPÍTULO 10**_  
_

**KRISTEN POV**

Cameron entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de el. Dejé la foto en su sitio.

-¿Molesto? –Preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Tú nunca molestas Cam. –Me giré hacia él. Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla, donde varias lágrimas se deslizaban por ella. Entonces tiró de mí hasta que estuve en sus brazos.

-Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás. –Besó mi cabello y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo se…-Dije derrotada. Eran demasiados sentimientos en muy poco tiempo. Me sentía muerta mentalmente, y solo llevaba unas horas despierta- Pero me siento como si a un niño pequeño le castigan sin regalos de navidad. Estoy destrozada.

-Sabes que papá no quería decir eso.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó mirándome.

-Es que todo es demasiado. No puedo soportar que papá rehaga su vida con la mujer que acabó con su matrimonio. ¡Y encima que quiera tener hijos y casarse! ¡Cuando no quiso renovar los botos con mamá por la iglesia ni tener más hijos! ¿Cómo puede decir ahora todo esto? Siento que es un mentiroso. –Empecé a llorar- Mamá aun le quiere y él se va a dedicar a jugar a las casitas delante de ella, como si fuese un crio presumiendo de su juguete nuevo. Y yo no puedo con eso. –Se me rompió la voz al final- Y tampoco puedo con su forma de tratarse. Prometieron que no iba a ser así, pero no lo han cumplido. ¡No se pueden ni ver! ¡Y mamá no es capaz de decirle todo lo que tiene que decirle! Y ella no es capaz de avanzar cuando él está comprometido con una mujer que nunca he tragado y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora…-Rompí en llanto- La odio. No quiero que ocupe el puesto de mamá. –Cameron me abrazó con fuerza y se dedicó a frotar mi espalda hasta que me calmé un poco.

-Tranquila, K, tranquila. -Me cogió en brazos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y a mí en su regazo- te entiendo, y me siento igual que tú. Estoy asombrado y dolido. Pero ellos ya son mayores, Kris, y no podemos hacer nada. Si papá ha decidido casase con Susan nosotros no se lo vamos a impedir. El no impidió que tú entrases en el mundo del cine cuando era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Hubiese cometido el error de su vida si lo hubiese hecho, si te hubiese parado los pies. Imagina lo que puede pasar si nosotros ahora no dejamos que papá se case… Puede que salga bien, o puede que salga mal y ni él ni nosotros nos lo perdonemos. –Le miré. Cam limpió mis lágrimas y sonrió- Sé que es duro, pero debemos dejarse, que hagan lo que crean que es conveniente, no podemos ponerles barreras. Ellos merecen ser felices, aunque sea por separado, y créeme, mamá va a ser feliz si papá es feliz. Aunque le duela ella siempre ha querido lo mejor para él, y sé que él va a hacer todo lo posible porque mamá encuentre la felicidad, porque puede que se les acabase el amor, pero no el cariño que se tienen. Y mamá está mucho mejor. Creo que le ha sentado bien cambiar de aires. Ha levantado cabeza. –Cam tenía razón, en todo. Debía dejar a mi padre por libre. Por mucho que me doliese, si él era feliz yo no podía arrebatarle la felicidad. Suspiré.

-Tienes razón Cam… Yo no puedo interferir, ellos tiene que arreglar sus cosas. –Limpié las últimas lágrimas- Gracias. -Besé su mejilla.

-De nada hermanita. Tu ahora lo que tienes que hacer es preocuparte por ti y por el bebé. –Como si de la palabra mágica se tratase los dos empezamos a sonreír- Guau, un bebé. Todavía no puedo creerlo. –Cam llevó su mano hasta mi vientre y se asombró- Lo-lo noto…-Al instante su sonrisa se había triplicado y llevó su otra mano a mi vientre.

-Claro tonto, está creciendo. –Puse mi mano sobre la de él.

-Es increíble Stew…

-Lo sé.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

Un rato después, cuando ya hube estado calmada del todo bajé al salón, donde solo estaba mi padre, Susan, Clare y Tessa. Sienna, Tom y Marlowe habían tenido que irse. Y, Dana, Victoria, Richard y Taylor habían ido a comprar comida para organizar una barbacoa a la hora de comer. Me senté en uno de los sofás al lado de Tessa.

-¿Y Robert? –Pregunté.

-Está en la cocina con Cam, Alicia y Lizzy. –Dijo Tessa.

-Cariño…-Empezó mi padre. Sabía que a él no se le daban bien estas cosas.

-Papá, olvidemos lo que has dicho y lo que ha ocurrido.

-Pero…

-Nada, yo olvido mi enfado y tú olvidas lo que ha ocurrido. Sé que no querías decir eso. –Sonreí. Mi padre se levantó de su sitio y me abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho cariño. Nunca quise decir eso.

-Papá, olvídalo. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. –Besé su mejilla.

-Y yo quiero lo mismo para ti, mi niña. –Se separó de mí y con una sonrisa volvió a su sitio- Cariño, ha llamado tu madre.

-¿Y? –Pregunté. Era raro que no estuviese ya aquí. Hacia unas 24 horas que había cogido el avión. Lo habría hecho antes pero unos cuantos problemas impidieron que volase el jueves.

-Está en Nueva York. El avión no pudo despegar. Hay peligro de huracán y han cancelado todos los vuelos durante el fin de semana. Está muy apenada, quiere que la llames. Volará en cuanto pueda.

-Puñeteros huracanes. –Me levanté del salón y salí al jardín. Aquí hacia sol. Saqué el móvil y la llamé. Mi madre estaba muy disgustada y seguía preocupada por mí. La había calmado lo mejor que había podido y había accedido a esperar al lunes para volar en vez de venirse en coche como planeaba. Me alegré, con lo loca que era esta era capaz de venirse andando.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

Estaba harta. Bueno, harta era poco. Eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba deseando irme a dormir y no despertar hasta el domingo. Susan, Alicia y Clare me tenían harta. Alicia con sus comentarios repelentes y sus gestos inapropiados. No hacía más que criticar todo, y más si estaba relacionado conmigo. ¿No se daba cuenta Dana de lo asquerosa que era Alicia? Susan no hacía más que presumir de viaje a España, de lo buen novio que era mi padre y de todos los planes que tenía en mente. Era un constante meter el dedo en la llaga. Y Clare no hacía más que mandar, ser el centro de atención y hacer comentarios inapropiados. Y si a eso le sumas que las tres parecían haberse compinchado y estaban encima mía todo el rato ya esto se hacía insoportable " Kristen no comas eso, te van a dar ardores" "Kristen ya has comido suficiente, no le van a sentar bien al bebé, y además luego lo vomitas" "Kristen no deberías de caminar tanto, tienes que hacer reposo" "No cojas peso" "Estate sentada" "Deberías de ir planteándote muchas cosas" "¿Ya habéis pensado en nombres?" "Deberías de apuntarte a yoga" "Kristen no puedes comer nada picante o ácido" "Kristen no estás bien para ponerte a jugar con los chuchos" todo esto seguido de órdenes, indicaciones y consejos.

Juro que escuchaba una palabra más y explotaba. Lizzy y Victoria regañaban a su madre, pero ella no les hacía caso. Richard estaba callado, como temeroso de contradecirla. Y mi padre había intentado por todos los medios que Susan no hablase de cosas que pudiesen intimidarme, pero se había dado por vencido. Cam, Taylor y Tessa miraban graciosos, y Robert no sabía qué hacer. Por fin terminamos de comer. Todos nos levantamos de la mesa del jardín y empezamos a recoger. Agarré la fuente de ensalada, y puse los platos y cubiertos dentro mientras los demás recogían y limpiaban cada uno una cosa, menos Alicia, que se miraba las uñas. Cogí la fuente y entré en la casa.

-¡Kristen! –Chillaron Alicia y Clare y alguien me tocó la espalda. Me asusté y se me cayó la fuente con los platos y cubiertos, haciendo más ruido de lo esperado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Me giré furiosa. Todos habían corrido ante el ruido y estaban detrás de mí, excepto Tessa, Richard y Lizzy que salieron de la cocina.

-¿No te hemos dicho que te estuviese quieta y no cogieses peso? –Replicó Clare. Mis manos se hicieron puños.

-¡Ya basta! –Grité- ¡Dejarme en paz! ¡Por dios! ¡Me tenéis harta! ¡Harta!

-Kristen no te alteres, eso no es bueno. –Susan se acercó a mí.

-Susan, deja de decirme lo que debo o no hacer. No soy una niña. –Me di la vuelta y me agaché a recoger la porcelana rota y los cubiertos. Tessa apareció con un cepillo y un recogedor.

-¿Y la parte de no agacharse? –Ahora era Alicia, con una voz arrogante y creyéndose superior. Taylor y mi padre también empezaron a recoger lo del suelo, y Dana miró mal a Alicia.

-¡Me agacho si me da la gana! ¿No lo entendéis? ¡Vosotras no me vais a decir lo que hacer! ¡Y no pienso soportar una semana así! –Me tambaban las manos. Tessa me quitó los trozos de porcelana de mis manos antes de que me cortase. Me levanté de golpe y no pude evitar poner una mueca de dolor cuando me dio un tirón desde lo más profundo de mi interior.

-¿Ves como no puedes hacer esos movimientos? –Clare contraatacó.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te quieres callar! – Dijeron Robert y Victoria a la vez. Miré a Robert, estaba irritado, al igual que yo.

-Es que si vais a estar así todo el tiempo ya os estáis yendo. No pienso permitir que me tratéis así. –Lizzy apareció con un vaso de agua y me lo tendió. Miré el vaso con malicia, una idea cruzó mi mente- Estoy embarazada no invalida.

-Pues eso no pareció importante, te recuerdo que has perdido a uno de tus hijos. –Alicia soltó de golpe.

-¡Alicia! –Dana se acercó a ella. Pero yo fui más rápida. La di un bofetón en la mejilla izquierda y le tiré el contenido del vaso a la cara.

-¡Ahora vuelves a hablar! –Dije enfadada. Al instante sentí a Robert detrás de mí. Me quitó con delicadeza el bazo y me apartó de Alicia. No me iré a mirarle, no aparté la vista de Alicia, que estaba roja, llena de furia.

-Alicia no te voy a consentir que le hables así a mi hermana. –Dana la agarró del brazo- Discúlpate.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Yo solo he dicho la verdad.

-Dana llévatela antes de que Kristen la decapite. –Dijo Robert desde detrás de mí. Dana agarró a Alicia y la sacó de la casa. Respiraba alterada. Clare se calló y llevó las fuentes de comida que tenía en las manos a la cocina. Buena elección, porque si no, la próxima iba a ser ella. Richard y Victoria la siguieron a la cocina. Tessa, Taylor y papá acabaron de recoger lo del suelo y también desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina. Susan, Cam y Lizzy volvieron al jardín a acabar de recoger. Robert tiró de mí y se me sentó en uno de los sofás para luego sentarme en su regazo.

-Respira…-Acariciaba mi espalda- Tranquila. Esto no es bueno para vosotros. –Empezó a dar besitos por toda mi cara. Respiré hondo. Alicia se lo merecía. Y esperaba de Dana se hubiese dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era. Si hubiese podido la hubiese arrancado todos los pelos.

-Estoy bien.

-Sí, de eso ya me he dado cuenta. Si te dejamos Alicia hubiese salido mal parada. –Se rio de sus propias palabras y me estrechó contra su pecho.

-Se lo merecía. Hoy ya me tienen muy harta. Estoy hasta las narices. Dime que vas a hablar con tu madre…-Susurré contra su cuello.

-Te lo prometo. –Buscó mis labios y me besó tiernamente. Me agarré a su cuello y me dejé llevar. Era lo que necesitaba, su calma, su tranquilidad. Se separó de mí y rozó su nariz con la mía- creo que las hormonas han podido contigo Stew.

-Llevo un día duro.

-¿Quiere hablar de ello? –Negué. El no protestó. Sabía que cuando estuviese preparada lo haría. Besó mi pelo- Eres una mujer fuerte, no hagas caso de las malas palabras de Alicia, sabes que solo lo hace para hacerte daño. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Gracias. –Besé sus labios castamente. El acarició mi vientre- No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Ahora mismo estarías enzarzada en una pelea de gatas. –Reímos.

-La hubiese ganado.

-Oh, eso no lo dudo Stew.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

-_En la décima semana de embarazo el feto mide unos 4 cm desde la cabeza hasta el coxis. Ya puede flexionar y estirar los dedos de las manos y de los pies y, como ya tiene un sistema nervioso cada vez más desarrollado, puede reaccionar a las caricias de papá y de mamá efectuando pequeños movimientos._ –Robert leía desde la cama mientras yo cepillaba mis dientes. Menudo día. Menos mal que ya se acababa. Y menos mal que desde el momento de la pelea Clare no volvió a hacer comentarios molestos u ofensivos y se mostró amable, y Susan no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde. Todos se tomaron la pelea como algo gracioso y decidieron que mis hormonas me controlaban y mejor era mantenerme calmada, por lo que pasamos la tarde hablando del pasado y recordando anécdotas. Mis hermanos habían accedido a quedarse después de insistir. Ya era muy tarde y no quería que atravesasen todo L.A para irse a sus respectivas casas, además, quien sabe cuándo volveríamos a estar todos juntos. Tenía que aprovechar que papá y mamá iban a pasar unos días en casa, mimándome, y reunirlos a todos para disfrutar de algo de tiempo en familia. Cam, Tessa, Lizzy, Victoria, Dana y Taylor se habían quedado abajo viendo una película, mientras que Susan y mi padre, y Clare y Richard ya se habían puesto cómodos en sus respectivos cuartos. La idea de ver una peli con el resto me parecía tentadora, pero estaba muerta de sueño y necesita con urgencia estar a solas con Robert. Quitando el momento de la cocina y el de después de la pelea, no habíamos podido estar juntos en todo el día. Me enjuagué la boca y salí del bañó. Rob estaba tumbado en la cama, con una de las revistas de maternidad que había traído Clare, leyendo para mí. Él llevaba los pantalones del pijama y yo la camiseta, como ya acostumbrábamos a hacer.

-Entonces ya se mueve y reacciona a nuestras caricias. –Dije recontándome a su lado. Acaricié mi pequeño vientre con mimo, no podía esperar a que creciese un poco más, ahora solo estaba un poco abultado, y tenías que estar muy familiarizado con mi cuerpo para poder notarlo sin posar la mano.

-_Le están empezando a crecer las uñas. Sus intestinos ya se están colocando y preparando para digerir alimentos, llegado el momento del nacimiento. A partir de la semana 10, empiezan a desarrollarse los órganos sexuales. _–Cerró la revista y se giró hacia mí. Me acerqué a él y acurruqué en su pecho- Nuestro bebé es del tamaño de una ciruela pasa.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso. –Dije levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Qué es como una ciruela pasa? –Puso una mueca graciosa. Bebé su mandíbula.

-No tonto. Me gusta cómo suena "Nuestro bebé". –Sus ojos se iluminaron y me regaló una sonrisa. Me encantaba como desde tan pronto amaba al bebé.

-Nuestro bebé. –Repitió. Junto sus labios con los míos en un cálido beso- Nuestro bebé. –Volvió a decir. Le sonreí tontamente, pero no pude evitar bostezar. Hoy habían acabado con todas mis energías, y ni siquiera había podido hablar con Rob de lo ocurrido ni disfrutar de los mimos- Estas reventada pequeña.

-No es verdad. –Intenté convencerle.

-Bueno… Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Me estrechó entre sus brazos. Una idea apareció en mi mente.

-Bueno… Estaba pensando, que ya que no podemos tener sexo con penetración, podemos hacer otras cosas…-Dije mientras mi mano bajaba hasta su abdomen.

-Kristen.- Robert agarró mi mano y se la llevó hasta sus labios- No. –Dijo tajante.

_¡Mierda!_

-Pero si no…

-Kristen. No. Y no es negociable. –Se separó de mí y se sentó en la cama- No podemos y no hay más que hablar.

-¡Pero si no me va a hacer mal! ¡No puedo correr ningún peligro! –También me senté en la cama y me crucé de brazos. No podía creer que después de un día tan duro no pudiese satisfacer a su embarazada novia. Mi humor parecía estar subido en una montaña rusa, y acababa de bajar en picado.

-Anne dijo que no podíamos mantener relaciones hasta que no fuésemos en dos semanas a verla. Y eso vamos a hacer. –Se levantó de la cama, entró en el vestidor y salió unos segundos después con una camiseta puesta. Puse una mueca de asco. Ya ni contemplar las vistas podía.

-Ann habla demasiado. No deberías hacerla caso. –Ahora echaba chispas. Estaba embarazada, hormonada y con ganas de sexo desde nuestro encuentro en la cocina- Deberías cumplir con tu cometido, y más si estoy hormonada, caliente y muy enfadada.

-Me da igual lo que pienses. No nos vamos a llevar otro susto. No hay sexo. Y eso significa nada de sexo, tanto normal como anal, u oral… O cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. –Me miraba seriamente.

-Perfecto. –Dije entre dientes. Si hubiese podido echaría humo por las orejas. Me levanté de la cama, aparté las sábanas y arropé. Todo de una forma brusca y rápida. Me encogí y cerré los ojos. A ver si tenía algo de suerte y mis sueños me complacían.

-Kristen…-Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado. No me moví ni le contesté. Robert agarró las sábanas y me arropó. Al instante pegué una patada y me volví a desarropar- Pequeña… -Besó mi hombro- Sé que tienes ganas, pero no podemos hacer nada. Entiende que ahora sí que no me perdonaría que pasase algo, aunque solo fuese un leve sangrado. No puedo ni imaginar que pasa algo. –Se colocó detrás de mí y llevó una mano a mi vientre- Hasta que no esté seguro de que no va a pasar nada no voy a acostarme contigo. –Eso hizo que me sintiese miserable. Yo solo pensaba en mí, cuando el también formaba parte de la ecuación. Robert no quería hacerme daño, aunque fuese imposible- Sé que estás enfadada. –Volvió a arroparme, esta vez me quedé quieta, y apagó la luz. Dejé que me atrajese hasta sus brazos. El pobre aguantaba mis hormonas y dolores, sin recibir nada a cambio- Te prometo recompensar…-Me rodeó con su brazo, que fue directo a parar a mi vientre- Descansa mi vida. –Besó mi pelo y seguidamente mi cuello- Te amo. –Me giré entre sus brazos para quedar cara a él.

-Lo siento…-Dije acurrucándome en su pecho- Las hormonas me tienen un poco descontrolada. Me enfado por cualquier tontería.

-Ya lo he presenciado esta tarde.-Se rio por lo bajo y besó mi pelo- No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo yo soy el culpable, te provoco constantemente. Prometo ser más bueno de ahora en adelante.

-Pues ya sabes, ten cuidado con la mujer embarazada. Me han dicho que son es fiera. –Busqué sus labios y le di un casto beso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Lo que le quedaba por soportar… Unos largos siete meses. Me dio un azote en el culo- Ahora a dormir. Ya has tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy. –Como una niña buena me acomodé entre sus brazos y besé su pecho.

-Buenas noches papi.

-Buenas noches mami. –Besó mi pelo y empezó a cantarme como cada noche, hasta que poco a poco caí dormida.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

Tenía calor, mucho calor. Abrí perezosamente los ojos, todavía era de noche. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y diecisiete de la madrugada. Robert me rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás y dormía plácidamente. Con cuidado de no despertarle me separé de él. Le pegué una patada a las sábanas y me espatarré. Aliviada cerré los ojos dispuesta a volver a dormir. Pero el calor volvió a aparecer. Bufé y me levanté de la cama. La ventana ya estaba abierta, y no corría ni gota de aire. Un buen vaso de agua me vendría bien… O mejor un poco de helado fresquito. Mis ojos se abrieron y la boca se me hizo agua. Bajé a la concina con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Llegué hasta el congelador sin hacer el menor ruido. Si no recuerdo mal, compramos helado la semana pasada.

-Mmmm…-Di palmitas como una niña pequeña y me relamí los labios. Abrí la el congelador y con la luz que irradiaba busqué impaciente helado. Pero después de mirar hasta detrás de guisantes congelados me di por vencida. Se habían comido el helado. Pero yo quería helado, y lo quería ahora. Sentía que si no comía helado explotaría. Era… Era un antojo. Me reí de mi misma. Antojos a las cuatro de la mañana. Recordé una frase que había dicho Robert _"Yo cumpliré todos tus antojos, aunque sea de madrugada y tarde dos horas en encontrar algo abierto."_ Subí corriendo las escaleras y volví a nuestro cuarto. Robert seguía durmiendo. Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa en la cara. Le di un besito en la mejilla. Pero entonces mi sentido común me llamó la atención… ¿Enserio le iba a despertar a las cuatro de la mañana porque quería helado? No podía hacer eso. Negué y volví a acostarme. Ya se me pasaría. Cerré los ojos y empecé a repasar mentalmente el guion de _Blancanieves y la Leyenda del Cazador 2_ para dormirme, como hacía con el primer guion que me venía a la mente cada vez que me desvelaba de madrugada.

Veinte minutos después seguía despierta y había dado unas cuantas de vueltas en la cama. Cada vez que estaba a punto de caer dormida las ganas de helado me volvían a desvelar. Gemí. Quería helado. Las ganas eran tremendas y no me lo quitaba de la cabeza. Volví a removerme inquieta en la cama.

-¿Qu-e pasa pequeñaaa? –Robert me atrajo hacia el adormilado, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Mierda, le había despertado, y todo por un tonto antojo.

-Rob…-Dije como alma en pena.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? –Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró. Parecía asustado- ¿Te duele algo? –negué e hice un puchero. Se relajó al instante- ¿Entonces?

- No te rías de mí…

-Lo juro. –Acarició mi nariz con la suya. En este punto ya parecía completamente despierto.

- Es que… Te va a sonar tonto… Pero tengo muchas ganas de comer helado… Y he bajado abajo a buscar el que compramos pero no hay… Y he intentado con todas mis ganas olvidarme del helado, pero no lo consigo, y encima te he despertado sin querer porque no quería molestarte con esta tontería. –Puse otro puchero- Pero sigo sin poder sacarme de la cabeza el helado… Ya sé que es una tontería. –Dejé de mirarle para mirar a su pecho, avergonzada.

-Oh, no es una tontería, es un antojo… A las cinco de la mañana. –Dijo mirando el reloj de mi mesilla. Acarició mi mentón y me obligó a mirarle.

-Ya lo sé… Es que me dan hasta ganas de llorar… ¿Estoy loca? –Se rio de mí y negó.

-Pequeña es tu primer antojo. Es normal que te parezca raro. –Besó mis labios.

-¿No te molesta que te haya despertado sin querer por un antojo? –Musité. Rob sonrió.

-No, no me molesta. Y menos todavía si no querías despertarme para no molestarme. –besó mi frente y se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprar helado. –Dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones de chándal y una de sus muchas camisetas blancas.

-¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Casi a las cinco de la mañana? –Me senté en la cama incrédula.

-Mi chica quiere helado… ¿O ya no quieres?-Dijo parándose delante de la cama. Me mordí el labio y miré a mis manos, tenía muchísimas ganas de helado- Tomaré eso como un sí. –Y dicho esto salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa en los labios. Me tiré a la cama y cerré los ojos. No me podía creer que fuese a ir a buscarme helado. Entonces oí un golpe, un insulto, unos cuantos de ladridos y el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama, salí del cuarto, encendí la luz del salón y me asomé por la baranda de las escaleras. Robert estaba despotricando mientras se tocaba el brazo. Bear y Bernie estaba a su lado mirándole

* * *

¡Hola! Ya es miércoles y aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Solo deciros por encima que mi examen de mates fue genial y que hasta el 16 no empiezo las clases.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que no me tiréis muchos huevos. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, y claro que yo no sé cómo es Robsten en la vida real, pero yo me los imagino así, y lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Cada uno tiene su forma de imaginárselos, y es muy difícil que todos coincidamos.

Si, ya sé que odiáis a Clare, ¿Ahora también a Alicia y Susan?

Espero que os haya gustado.

Sigo queriendo saber si queréis niño o niña y espero vuestros rr y comentarios para saber vuestra opinión.

Son las 2.50 ahora mismo es España y mañana madrugo, así que no me enrollo más. Ya os contestaré y os nombraré en el próximo capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer y ser tan buenos conmigo!

Nos vemos el lunes.

Aroa, _TwilightFacts_


	11. Patoso

**POR ERROR SUBÍ EL PRIMER PÁRRAFO DEL CAPÍTULO 11 COMO ÚLTIMO DEL 10. ESE PÁRRAFO SOLO ERA UNA IDEA PAR EL INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO 11 Y NO ME HE DADO CUENTA HASTA QUE EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR EL 11 (**Me levanté corriendo de la cama, salí del cuarto, encendí la luz del salón y me asomé por la baranda de las escaleras. Robert estaba despotricando mientras se tocaba el brazo. Bear y Bernie estaba a su lado mirándole.) **AL FINAL EL PÁRRAFO NO ME CONVENCÍA Y LO HE CAMBIADO. PERDÓN. **

**:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:**

**CAPÍTULO**** 11**

_-Mi chica quiere helado… ¿O ya no quieres?-Dijo parándose delante de la cama. Me mordí el labio y miré a mis manos, tenía muchísimas ganas de helado- Tomaré eso como un sí. –Y dicho esto salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa en los labios. Me tiré a la cama y cerré los ojos. No me podía creer que fuese a ir a buscarme helado. Entonces oí un golpe, un insulto, unos cuantos de ladridos y el ruido de algo rompiéndose. _

**KRISTEN POV**

Bajé corriendo de la cama y salí al pasillo. Encendí la luz de salón y me asomé por la barandilla. Robert estaba sentado en el último escalón, sobándose un brazo y despotricando en voz alta. Bernie gemía y Bear no sabía dónde mirar.

-Puñetero escalón…-gemía Robert.

-Cariño, ¿Qué has hecho? -pregunté apoyándome en el posa-manos.

-Por no encender la luz he bajado a oscuras y el tropezado en el último escalón, cayendo sobre Bernie, asustándola. Ella ha salido corriendo y ha tirado la mesita con el jarrón. –Puso mala cara. Bajé con cuidado pero corriendo las escaleras y me acerqué a Bernie. La toqué por todos lados y revisé en busca de daños, pero solo conseguí varios chupetones en mi cara de su parte.

-Eso, tu mira a Bernie antes que a tu malherido novio. –gruñó Rob. Me acabé de asegurar de que Bernie estaba bien y me giré a Robert. Seguía sentado en el último escalón. Me acerqué a él y le aparté la mano derecha, con la que se frotaba el bazo izquierdo.

-Haber que le pasa al Sr. Gruñón.-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Miré su brazo- Oh dios…

-¿Qué? –se movió bruscamente y volvió a gemir. Entonces se miró el hombro.

-Te has dislocado el hombro…-la visión era un tanto espantosa. Se notaba el hueso fuera de lugar y tenía una forma extraña.

-Mierda. –Robert se tocó el brazo intentando moverlo y volvió a gemir.

-¡No-no te toques! – me empecé a poner histérica. Esta era su cuarta luxación- Joder, Nick dijo que si se te volvía a dislocar te tendrían que operar. ¡No hace ni un año que se te volvió a dislocar! –recuerdo perfectamente como volvió del set de _Mission: Blacklist _en octubre,con el brazo en cabestrillo después de haberse caído en una de las escenas de acción, y con una advertencia por parte de su médico. Si se volvía a dislocar posiblemente hubiese que operar.

-Kristen tranquila. –Rob se agarró el hombro y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? –toqué con cuidado su hombro. Tenía mala pinta. Se me revolvió el estómago, no sé si por los nervios o porque me estaba dando asco la forma de su hombro. Siempre había sido muy asquerosa en esos sentidos.

-Kris –Rob acarició mi mejilla- Deja de emparaionarte y despierta a alguno de tus hermanos o de las mías para que nos lleven al hospital.

-Puedo conducir yo.

-Tú no vas a conducir. –No me dio tiempo a reprochar, besó tiernamente mis labios- Venga, arriba. –me dio un azote en el culo- Y ponte un pantalón.

Bufando subí las escaleras. Yo podía perfectamente conducir hasta el hospital. Entré en mi cuarto y me puse los primeros pantalones vaqueros que encontré. Seguía queriendo helado y una parte de mi empezaba a impacientarse. La ignoré y subí a la segunda planta. Cam y Tessa estaban en la última habitación del pasillo. Por las rendijas de la puerta salía luz. Llamé y abrí. Tessa y Cam estaban a punto de salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué hacéis despiertos? –Pregunté desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Hemos oído ruidos abajo. ¿Qué pasa? Estás pálida. –Cam me agarró, como si temiese que fuese a desmayarme.

-Robert se ha caído y se ha vuelto a dislocar el hombro. Necesitamos que nos lleves al hospital, a mí no me deja conducir. –Intenté mantener la calma, pero mi voz sonaba histérica.

-Nos vestimos y bajamos. Yo le puedo colocar el hombro. –dijo Tessa. Al instante empezaron a moverse.

-No hagáis ruido para no despertar a los demás. -salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tessa estaba estudiando en Stanford. Había recibido una beca al finalizar el instituto y se había matriculado en medicina, para después poder especializarse en pediatría. Ella podía colocarle el hombro a Robert, y en cierto modo me alegraba, cuanto antes lo tuviese en su sitio mejor, pero tenía miedo. Bajé a la planta baja. Robert estaba sentado en el sofá acariciando a Bernie con el brazo bueno.

-Cam y Tessa ya bajan. –me senté a su lado y me recargué en su pecho. Agarré su camiseta y empecé a retorcerla, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Estaba cansada, asustada, nerviosa y por si fuera poco quería helado. Me rodeó con su brazo y besó mi cabeza. No pude evitar bostezar.

-Estás cansada, ¿Por qué no te quedas durmiendo? –le miré con una mueca. Dormir es lo único que me sería imposible. Más fácil me parecía recitar el abecedario de revés mientras saltaba a la pata coja con un vaso de agua en la mano intentando no derramar el contenido- No he dicho nada. –dejó reposar la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Odiaba verle así. Odiaba cuando sentía dolor. ¿Qué iba a pasar si le operaban? No podía con los quirófanos, eran superiores a mí. Cada vez que se caía temía que volviese a dislocar

-¿Te duele mucho? –pregunté angustiada. Negó con la cabeza y me miró.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. –le miré incrédula. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?- Esta vez creo que es diferente, que no es tan grave. –en ese momento aparecieron Cam, Tessa y Vicky por las escaleras.

-Nos hemos encontrado con ella en el pasillo y hemos tenido que contárselo. –Me miró Cam disculpándose.

-Rob ¿Estás bien? –Victoria corrió hasta el salón y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Enana estoy perfectamente. –Robert la sonrió.

-Robert, ¿Te coloco el hombro? –Tessa se acercó a él por detrás del sofá y Cam se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome.

-Si puedes si, por favor. –besó mi frente antes de levantarse y acercarse a Tessa. Vicky se sentó en su sitio. Seguí a Robert con la mirada. Tessa le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y te tocó el hombro con cuidado.

-No es grave. Diría que una de segundo grado. En unas semanas como nuevo. –dijo Tessa mientras le tocaba. Miré a Robert. Su rostro estaba relajado, como si lo que hubiese dicho Tessa fuese un calmante. Yo solo pude ponerme más nerviosa- Esto te va a doler. –agarró su brazo. El color se me fue de la cara y empecé a temblar. Cam me abrazó por detrás.

-Shhhhh… -dijo. Tessa movió de forma rápida pero experta el brazo de Robert. Esté gritó en voz baja y gruñó. Su hermoso rostro se contrajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Vi cómo se mordía los labios y apretaba la mano libre en un puño para evitar gritar. Tess hizo un último movimiento y el hombro volvió a su sitio. Rob dejó escapar un quejido lastímero. Mis ojos se desbordaron y empecé a llorar. Odiaba ver como Robert se moría de dolor y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tessa se separó de él.

-Listo. –sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo usó para improvisar un cabestrillo. Colocó el brazo de Robert en el- No lo muevas. –se frotó las manos y sonrió- No es grave. A cualquiera le puede pasar.

-Sí, pero resulta que esta es mi cuarta luxación en el mismo hombro. De la última hace menos de un año. –Robert se volvió a poner la camiseta con cuidado. Tess frunció el ceño.

-No se la magnitud del resto, pero esta no era grave. –Yo temblaba y lloraba como una tonta. Estaba mareada y tenía miedo. Ver a Robert de esa forma me había dejado mal. Tardaría en olvidar su rostro contraído por el dolor. Se acercó a mí y se arrodillo a mis pies.

-Pequeña no llores, estoy bien. –dijo acariciando mi mejilla- ¿Ves como no ha sido nada grave? Y lo dice Tessa, que ya es casi médica.- Secó mis lágrimas y me dedicó mi amada sonrisa torcida- No pasa nada.-Con cuidado le abracé y reposé la cabeza en su hombro bueno.

-No soporto verte así. Me parte el alma. –le susurré. Besé su cuello y cerré los ojos. El me rodeó con el brazo bueno, atrayéndome todo lo posible hacia él.

-¿Por qué no vais sacando el coche del garaje? Ahora vamos nosotros. –dijo Robert mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Cam, Vicky y Tess desaparecieron por la puerta de la entrada. Volvió a atraerme a su pecho. Tuve cuidado con el brazo- Pequeña estoy bien. Me ha dolido menos que otras veces. Creo que como dice Tessa, no ha sido tan grave esta vez. –yo solo asentí. Mis ojos seguían aguados, pero no lloraba- ¿te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida. -sobre todo sentía impotencia, al no poder hacer nada por calmar su dolor.

-Solo estoy un poco mareada. –me separé de su pecho para mirarle. Acarició mi mejilla.

-Perdón, creo que eso es mi culpa. Sé cómo te desagradan estas cosas, y como odias verme mal. –volví a asentir. Rob rió- ¿Sigues queriendo helado? –recordé entonces mi antojo.

-Un poco, pero puede esperar hasta que salgamos del médico. –dije volviendo a bostezar. Me miró con pena antes de levantarse y ayudarme. Fuera nos esperaban ya con el coche en marcha.

**:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:**

Estuvimos dos horas en el hospital. Le realizaron a Robert una serie de diferentes pruebas y después le pusieron una férula, que era como la manga de una camiseta que se agarraba con correas al torso. Como Tessa había dicho, no había sido grave, y se libraba de operación por los pelos. Pero no habría nueva oportunidad. A la próxima le someterían a una sencilla intervención quirúrgica para fijarle el hombro. En el instante que dijeron eso me relajé por completo en el sillón donde estaba sentada. Robert no se libró de una buena regañina, ya que en su última luxación no había hecho fisioterapia ni se había cuidado correctamente para que el hombro sanase como era debido. Pero esta vez no se libraba, iba a cumplir a rajatabla con los consejos del doctor. Yo también podía estar encima de él, atosigándole para que hiciese todo lo que le habían mandado. Es más, Tessa se ofreció para enseñarme como dar los masajes con hielo y calor. De esta no se libraba. Le recetaron unas cremas antiinflamatorias y relajantes musculares en pastillas. Debía de guardar reposo varios días y hacer caso de las normas y consejos que le dio Nick, su médico. Si todo iba correcto, y Robert hacía caso, en cinco semanas estaría como nuevo.

Después de ver que no había que operar y que Robert estaba bien en mi cuerpo se instauró paz y tranquilidad para dar y regalar. Estaba contenta de que no fuese nada grave. Todos mis miedos se disiparon, el mareo se pasó y volví a recuperar el color, y poco después el humor, cuando contamos porqué Robert había bajado abajo en plena madrugada.

**:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:**

Acomodada entre los brazos de Robert volvíamos del hospital. Mis ojos se iban cerrando y cada vez me costaba más seguir la conversación sobre la primera vez que Robert se dislocó el hombro, con once años.

-¿Sigues queriendo helado, pequeña? –dijo Robert.

-Quiero dormir…-balbuceé. Después de eso no escuché nada más.

**:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:**

Unos cuantos de ruidos abajo me despertaron. Llevaba solo una camiseta blanca y estaba acostada en la cama, acurrucada en el pecho de Robert, que dormía profundamente. La luz entraba por las rendijas de la persiana. Miré el reloj. Eran las doce pasadas. Había recuperado unas cuatro horas de sueño, y aun así seguía cansada. No recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama, solo que me había quedado dormida en el coche. Me estiré un poco y me separé de Robert. Al instante abrió los ojos adormilado.

-Hola pequeña. –musitó.

-Hola…-susurré. Me acerqué para besarle- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele?

-Gracias a las inyecciones no siento nada. –sonrió. Un brillo cruzó sus ojos y puso una sonrisa traviesa. No lo vi venir, y al instante estaba debajo de él. Su cuerpo pegado al mío. Solo se sujetaba con un brazo. Tuve cuidado de no aplastar su brazo. Trazó un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis labios. Me besó, mordiéndome el labio y jugando con mi lengua a un juego sin fin donde no había ganadores. Mis manos viajaban por su torso desnudo y su espalda. Me separé de él cuando empezó a ser molesto el brazo de por medio- ¿Tú arriba? –preguntó. Asentí y al instante ya estaba arriba. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero hasta con un brazo era rápido y fuerte. Lamentablemente me movió demasiado rápido y al instante aparecieron las náuseas y arcadas. Me aparté de él y salí corriendo al baño. Vomité todo lo que tenía dentro mientras Robert sujetaba mi pelo. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a la rutina. Levantarse, vomitar, desayunar, volver a vomitar. Y así cada día. Cuando la visión dejó de ser borrosa Robert me ayudó a levantarme. Me lavé los dientes y dejé que me condujese hasta la cama. Me volví a tumbar en ella, exhausta y me dejé llevar por el sueño, lamentando no poder disfrutar de Robert, ahora que estaba juguetón.

**:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:**

_El sol de daba de frente en la cara y me hacía guiñar los ojos. El pelo y ropa se pegaban a mi cuerpo por el calor y notaba como miles de hilos invisibles me impedían moverme. No sabía dónde estaba. Robert apareció a lo lejos. Me miró con desprecio y con una mano en alto se despidió de mí. No dijo nada pero sabía lo que significaba. Intenté gritarle que parara, que le amaba, pero algo presionaba mi boca impidiéndome abrirla. Cada vez se alejaba más, pronto solo fue un punto en el horizonte. Me moví insistentemente pero los hilos parecían indestructibles. Se clavaban en mi piel como alambres afilados y la mano me dificultaba respirar. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, la pena podía conmigo, necesitaba gritar, patalear y llorar hasta morir. Porque sin el yo no era nada. _

_Me derrumbé en el suelo. Los hilos ya no me sujetaban y el sol se esfumó, dejando paso a la noche. Una noche oscura, sin luz. La presión de mi boca desapareció, pero una nueva ocupó su lugar esta vez en mi corazón. Cerré los ojos lista para morir. Ya no quería gritar, ni patalear, ni llorar. Mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo. Tumbada boca arriba sentí como la presión de mi pecho se intensificó. Abrí con rapidez los ojos cuando noté una mano sobre mi pecho. Una persona envuelta en sombras me miraba. No podía ver su rostro, pero si su mano pálida. _

_Clavó sus dedos en mi pecho y sentí como se abrían paso hasta mi interior. Un dolor indescriptible me hizo chillar, pero no salió grito de mí. Intenté moverme pero la presión se estableció por todo mi cuerpo. Gritaba ayuda pero ningún sonido emitía mi garganta. Estaba perdida. _

_La mano llegó hasta mi corazón y la persona envuelta en sombras rio antes de, que con un último movimiento, arrancase mi corazón. _

_-Kristen…-Solté un alarido, no solo de dolor, si no de furia, maldiciones, pena y temor. Y esta vez sí que pudo ser escuchado-¡Kristen! – Gritaba el ser. Volví a chillar cuando esta vez la presión se instauró en mi vientre y la mano empezó a abrirse paso por mi útero. ¿Cómo seguía viva? Eso no importaba, iba a presenciar la muerte de mi bebé. _

_Intenté cubrirme el vientre, aunque fue inútil. No pude moverme ni un centímetro. Chillé cuando sentí como arrancaba a mi bebé. Mi pobre bebé. La mano llena de sangre se acercó a mí después de salir de mi interior. Abrió su puño cerrado para mostrarme un pequeño y medio muerto bebé lleno de sangre tan grande como mi puño, que en posición fetal y con cara de horror temblaba. Gemí y lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos. _

_Entonces una nueva mano apareció ante mí con otro bebé, este ya muerto. Al instante supe que era el bebé que había perdido. Pequeño e indefenso. La mano lo junto con su hermano. El primer bebé moribundo abrazó al muerto. Empezó a llorar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no era capaz de ver eso. Intenté decirme que solo era un sueño, que esto no era real, que mis bebés estaban a salvo en mi vientre y que yo estaba con Robert. _

_Un nuevo ruido me hizo abrir los ojos. Era el llanto de mi hijo mezclado con el sonido de miles de flashes de cámaras. Efectivamente mi bebé lloraba mientras se iba muriendo y pareciendo a su hermano, mientras muchísimas ppz con cámaras me hacían fotos. Intenté volver a gritar, pero solo conseguí echar sangre por la boca y empezar a ver borroso. La sangre me asfixiaba. Los ppz no dejaban de apuntarme con los flashes y burlarse de mí. Miré nuevamente a mis bebés. Los dos estaban muertos. Tenían sus ojitos cerrados y las manos unidas. Parecían descansar después de tanto sufrimiento. Eso me relajó. Verles en paz me relajó. Justo cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todos el sonido de varios tacones me hizo mirar ansiosa por todos lados. Cuatro mujeres vestidas de rojo se acercaban por detrás del ser encapuchado. Los ppz las abrían el paso hasta mí. La luz las iluminó y pude apreciar quienes eran. Una de ellas le quitó los bebés a la sombra, los agarró por el cuello y los ahogó. Los bebés, como si estuviesen vivos, volvieron a gemir y a moverse, pero eso duró poco. La mujer los acabó de asfixiar y los tiró al suelo con desprecio. Entonces se acercaron a mí._

"_Pues eso no pareció importante, te recuerdo que has perdido a uno de tus hijos"_

"_¡Kristen!"_

"_¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Yo solo he dicho la verdad"_

"_Deberías de ir planteándote muchas cosas"_

"_¡Kristen!"_

"_Me da la impresión de que no dirás eso en unos meses"_

"_Espero que a partir de ahora tengas más cuidado, no es solo tu vida"_

"_Queremos casarnos, comprar una casa en España y formar una familia. Tener niños ahora que estamos a tiempo y tal vez un perro"_

_Mi cabeza estaba llena de voces. Pero solo era capaz de mirar cómo se acercaban a mí y sonreían maliciosamente. ¿Qué más podía pasarme? Ya me habían dejado sin corazón, sin hijos y sin Robert. El dolor recorría mi sistema. ¿No era suficiente? Una de ellas se agachó a la altura de mi pecho y colocó una mano ahí. Otra colocó una mano en mi cuello, otra en mi cara y la última en mi vientre. Empezaron a presionar. Sentí como ardía de dolor. Como me consumía. Como absorbían todo de mí. Como llenaban mi cuerpo de miedo y oscuridad. _

_No creo que me quedase mucho…_

_Me moría…_

Asustada me senté en la cama. Estaba hiperventilando. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido. Temblaba. Lloraba. Sentía como me faltaba el aire. Me llevé las manos a la cara y me tumbé en posición fetal.

-No es real. –me dije a mi misma- No es real. –cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando olvidarlo todo.

-Kristen. –esa voz… se me vino a la mente el sueño, como se acercaban a mí, la mano sobre el cuello. Me senté al instante en la cama. No podía ser, seguía soñando- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Clare se acercó a mí.

-¡NO! –chillé histérica- ¡NO TE ACERQUES AMI! ¡ESTO SOLO ES UN SUEÑO, NO ES REAL! –empecé a sollozar y me acurruqué en el colchón, tapándome la cara con las manos.

* * *

**¡Hoooola!**

**Aquí estoy, otro día más, subiendo capítulo. **

**¿Quiénes son las cuatro mujeres? ¿Dónde está el Hobo?**

**No me entretengo mucho, ya es de madrugada y mi cuerpo pide una cama blandita donde dormir.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, las recomendaciones, consejos, etc. que me mandáis. **

**Decir que si os encontráis alguna falta en el capítulo no es porque yo quiera, es porque en cuanto acabó de escribir lo subo para que lo leáis y no me paro a leerlo. Luego, desde la cama lo leo y veo las faltas, y las corrijo lo antes posible.**

**Espero vuestros rr y comentarios en Twitter (_TwilightFacts_). ¿Niño o niña? La cosa está muy reñida. ¿Qué queréis que suceda?**

**Gracias a Liah, Tessa, Elena, Juliana, Nachi, Aurora, Ani, Mevioloasheeran, Stefi, Taira, AnnieDreams, Martha, Leifer12, LUY, Clauvero, Alejandra, Pattu, MI AMADA TATA VERO, Agus Cullen, Vero, Francisca, Yohf (he leído tus fics (:) Natay, TWILIGHTICA, KGARCIA96, Loreblue31, Pame, génesis Colon, Kikipatz, Lizzysaints, Frida… Y MUCHAS MÁS.**

**Perdón por no nombrarlas a todas, EL SUEÑO PUEDE CONMIGO, PERO NO OS OLVIDO. **

**MIL GRACIAS POR TODO, PROMETO CONTESTAROS A TODAS/OS**

**NOS VEMOS EL SÁBADO**

**Aroa **


	12. Sorpresa

_-Kristen. –esa voz… se me vino a la mente el sueño, como se acercaban a mí, la mano sobre el cuello. Me senté al instante en la cama. No podía ser, seguía soñando- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Clare se acercó a mí._

_-¡NO! –chillé histérica- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI! ¡ESTO SOLO ES UN SUEÑO, NO ES REAL! –empecé a sollozar y me acurruqué en el colchón, tapándome la cara con las manos._

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**KRISTEN POV**

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…-sollozaba contra mis manos. No podía ser. Mezclaba la realidad con lo imaginario. No sabía si soñaba o estaba despierta. Solo tenía clara una cosa, tenía miedo. Estaba horrorizada con la pesadilla. Solo recordarla por un segundo me hacía temblar- No más, por favor…No es real…-las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas y me estremecía con cada sollozo. Me tapé los oídos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No era real. Clare no quería hacerme daño, solo era un sueño. Lloraba y gemía. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me costaba respirar con normalidad, sentía cada latido. Entonces varias manos agarraron mi espalda y mis piernas.

-Kristen…

-¡No me toques! –chillé asustada. Me encogí todo lo que pude y removí entre las sábanas.

-¡Kristen! –me quitaron las manos de los oídos y me zarandearon- Tranquila. Solo estabas soñando. –abrí los ojos al reconocer la voz. Robert me miraba asustado. Estaba agarrando mi cara con su mano sana. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir. Estaba despierta. El sueño había terminado. Suspiré. Todo había acabado. Solo era una pesadilla- Shhhh… Ya está, solo era un sueño. –Robert besó mi frente y me incorporó. Le miré a los ojos, parecía que se le fuesen a salir de las órbitas, le había dado un buen susto. Respiré hondo intentando normalizar mi respiración y los latitos de mi desenfrenado corazón. Rob me limpió las lágrimas y acarició mi vientre inconscientemente.

-Que susto nos has dado cariño. –desvié la mirada de Robert hacía donde sonaba la voz de mi padre. Aprecié que todos estaban en la habitación. Cameron, Tessa, Taylor y Robert sentados en la cama. Mi padre, Dana y Vicky de pie al lado de Robert. Richard y Lizzy un poco alejados, casi en la puerta del vestidor, y Clare y Susan en la puerta. Todos me miraban con preocupación, sobre todo Clare, que estaba en shock. Me encogí al recordar su papel en el sueño. Aparté la mirada lo más rápido posible y miré mis manos- Creíamos que te pasaba algo malo.

-Si Kris, gritabas muy alto. –Tessa, que era la más cercana a mi acarició mis manos.

-Lo siento…-dije cohibida. Me sentía intimidada con tanto rostro cerca. Estaba confusa, por no hablar del miedo que seguía haciendo presencia en mi cuerpo.

-Kristen está bien, démosle un poco de intimidad. -dijo Richard sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa, o un amago de ella. Todos fueron despejando el cuarto y Robert me atrajo hasta su pecho. Mmm… Territorio conocido. Cam se acercó a mí antes salir y me dio un abrazo. Taylor cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Estás bien? –me susurró Robert mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Solo un poco asustada y agobiada. –y era verdad. El miedo estaba ahí atormentándome. No entendía a que se debían estas pesadillas. Solo conseguían asustarme y ponerme nerviosa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Por mucho que quisiese no la olvidaría fácilmente.

-Gritabas mucho, por un momento creí que algo os pasaba. Me has asustado. –acarició mi pelo. Levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarle. El pobre, le daba cada susto. Le acaricié la mandíbula, donde se estaba empezando a dejar ver algún que otro rastro de barba.

-Solo era una pesadilla. Siento haberte asustado. Normalmente se cuando estoy soñando y cuando es real, pero esta vez era demasiado vivida, parecía que en cualquier momento todo sería real y no habría vuelta atrás. Cuando me he despertado creía que seguía soñando.

-Le has dado un buen susto a mi madre. Venía a preguntarte que te apetecía comer y te encuentra gritando. –besó mi mano cuando acaricié sus labios- Por un lado se lo merece, por todo lo que te hizo ayer...

-Bueno… Ella salía en mi pesadilla, tenía motivos para gritar al verla nada más despertar.

-¿Sobré que trataba esta vez? –Se incorporó un poco.

-Era igual que la anterior… Pero después aparecía otro bebé, ya muerto, y todo era muy confuso, interactuaba el bebé medio muerto con el muerto y lloraba por su hermano. También había ppz por todos lados, acechando, y yo al intentar gritar echaba sangre por la boca y me ahogaba. Entonces el bebé dejó de llorar y murió. Al final aparecían cuatro mujeres, una de ellas agarraba a los bebés y los asfixiaba y los tiraba con desprecio al suelo. Luego venían hacia mí…-ignoré la parte de las voces. Para ese punto de la pesadilla temblaba en los brazos de Robert. Odiaba recordar.

-Shhhhh… No pasa nada. No hace falta que me la cuentes. –se acabó de incorporar y me sentó en su regazo. Tuve cuidado con su hombro.- Solo era un mal sueño. -pegó su frente con la mía. Tenía razón solo era un sueño, nada era real. Nada iba a pasar. Pero aun así me daba grima y miedo. Era muy reciente como para llamarlo solo mal sueño. Llevé una mano a su cuello y le atraje hasta mis labios. Le besé despacio, sin prisa, relajándome según avanzaba el beso. Intentando olvidar la pesadilla. Gustoso me respondió, tirando de mi labio inferior, dejando paso a su lengua. Estuvimos un rato besándonos. Hasta que mi respiración volvió a hacerse irregular por otros motivos esta vez.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó separándose. Solo asentí. Me dio un casto beso y después sonrió- ¿Por qué no te duchas mientras ordeno un poco la habitación?

-Vale. –Volvía besarle y me bajé de su regazo.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

Después de que comiésemos Robert y yo, bueno casi merendar, todos desaparecieron en la casa mientras yo me sentaba a cepillar a Bear y Bernie en el porche. El ruido de un coche entrando en la parcela llamó mi atención. ¿Quién venía? Un taxi paró delante de la puerta de casa. Solté a Bernie y me levanté de las escaleras. El conductor se bajó y fue directo al maletero mientras se abría una de las puertas de atrás.

-¡MAMÁ! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –Caminé hasta el taxi. Mi madre bajaba del coche con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi niña! –Jules me estrechó entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar. Besaba mi pelo y frotaba mi espalda- Cariño estás bien, ¿Verdad? Lo he pasado muy mal, mi vida. Tan lejos de ti y sin poder hacer nada. Solo de pensar que te llega a pasar algo me muero. –me abracé fuerte a ella y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro- Cariño siento no haber estado aquí estas semanas atrás, cuando me necesitabas. Prometo que no me voy a ir más. Vas a tener a mamá cerca en todo momento.

-Mama… yo… -no sé si fue que hacía mucho que no la veía, que me sentía igual que ella o simplemente que necesitaba mi madre. Empecé a llorar con ella- Te necesito. No puedo con todo esto. Quiero que estés conmigo, da igual que no hayas estado antes. Ahora estás aquí, conmigo, y no quiero que te vayas. –creo que nunca le había dicho eso a mi madre. Nunca la había atado a mí. Se separó un poco de mí y agarró mi cara con sus manos.

-Mi vida, no me voy a ir. Me voy a quedar contigo, como debí de hacer hace tiempo. Voy a apoyarte en todo. –besó mi frente y limpió mis lágrimas.

-Mamá, gracias por venir. –dije entre hipidos.

-Era mi deber. Mi hija me necesita. –besé su mejilla y le limpié las lágrimas. Nos separamos cuando el taxista se acercó a nosotras. Mi madre pagó al hombre mientras yo llevaba sus cosas dentro- Cariño yo puedo. Además tú no debes coger peso. –Agarró la maleta y subió las escaleras del porche. Tampoco pesaba tanto, y era de ruedas. Negué con la cabeza. Me cambié el macuto ***bolsa de viaje*** de mano y subí detrás de ella. El salón seguía desierto. Dejamos las cosas al lado de las escaleras y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Estarás cansada del viaje. –Me senté con las piernas cruzadas de cara a mi madre. Sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

-No hace falta. Comí cuando llegué a L.A.

-¿No estaban cancelados todos los vuelos?

-Sí, pero la alerta de huracán fue remitida esta mañana. Cogí el primer vuelo que salió. No podía perder el tiempo. –la volvía abrazar.

-Gracia mamá.

-De nada mi niña. –me acomodó entre sus brazos y llevó uno de ellos a mi vientre. Soltó un jadeo cuando lo notó.

-No se me nota casi nada, tienes que poner la mano para darte cuenta. –las dos sonreíamos cono tontas.

-¿Y qué tal estáis? ¿Mi nieto se porta bien? –nieto, eso sonaba muy bien. Mi madre lo pronunció con un matiz especial.

-Ya solo tengo alguna que otra molestia. Y tu nieto lo primero que hace es darme los buenos días desde la taza del váter. Me paso el día vomitando. ¡Y yo que pensé que no iba a vomitar casi nada! Al principio como mucho una vez cada varios días.

-Cuando estuve embarazada de tu hermano me pasé el embarazo vomitando. En cambio, contigo casi no vomité, ni siquiera en los primeros meses. No parecía embarazada. –Acariciaba mi pelo mientras hablaba- Esta noticia, cariño, es la mejor que me has podido dar. Me estás haciendo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias por todo. –besé su mejilla.

-Cuando me dijiste que estabas en el hospital me asusté, pero cuando me hablaste del bebé pensé que estaba soñando. Mi bebé, mi niña embarazada. –Su voz transmitía emoción, el orgullo de una madre- Estas creciendo y estás formando tu familia, justo lo que una madre quiere para su hija. Y los malos momentos solo sirven para ser más fuerte y seguir adelante. Vosotros sois lo que me hacer seguir luchando, sois mi tabla de salvación. Y tú estás encontrando la tuya. –sabias palabras. La abracé más fuerte.

-Mamá, como necesitaba esto.

- Y yo cariño, y yo. –las dos suspiramos a la vez- ¿Algún antojo?

HELADO

-Sí, ayer tuve el primero. Helado a las cuatro de la madrugada. Pero no había, y Rob quiso ir a comprármelo. Se cayó por las escaleras y se dislocó el brazo. Así que al final entre ir a urgencias y hacerle pruebas me quedé sin helado. -puse un puchero.

-Pobrecita mi niña, yo te conseguiré helado. Y Pobre Rob. ¿Hace falta operar?

-No, esta vez se salva. Pero no la próxima. –suspiré.

-Ya verás como no hay próxima.

-Mamá… Es Robert.

-No he dicho nada. –las dos rompimos a carcajadas.

-Te quiero mamá. –me acurruqué más en sus brazos. Este era el mejor sitio del mundo. Los brazos de una madre. Ella siempre había estado en las buenas y las malas apoyándome. Me había dado la vida, me lo había dado todo. Gracias a ella era quien era.

-Yo también te quiero cariño. –besó mi pelo y se dedicó a acariciar mi espalda. Bostecé. Por mucho que dormía no tenía suficiente. Estaba cansada- Duerme mi niña, yo velaré tus sueños.

-No quiero dormir. – No quería tener pesadillas- Quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

- Y lo vas a pasar, pero ahora mismo necesitas dormir un poco. Los embarazos son agotadores, más con una familia como la nuestra. –sonreí. Empezó a cantar la nana que nos cantaba de pequeños, cuando no podíamos dormir. Y aunque intenté mantenerme despierta, poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

Cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba en penumbra. Solo había un poco de luz procedente de una lamparita. Estaba sola en el salón y no se escuchaban ruidos. Me incorporé y estiré. Estaba entumecida y me dolían los riñones. Cogí el móvil de la mesa y miré la hora. Eran las ocho pasadas. Había dormido unas tres horas. Revisé el correo y el whatsapp. El grupo del Hobo no hablaba desde el martes. Esto era preocupante. No sabía nada de ellos, y era raro que no hablasen. Normalmente de media había unos 500 mensajes al día que tenía que leer. Estaba empezando a mosquearme. No habían venido, no me llamaban, no hablaban… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Decidí hablar.

**Kris: ¿Hola?**

10 minutos después nadie había hablado. Frustrada tiré el móvil al sofá. Una nota en la mesa llamó mi atención.

_Kris, hemos ido todos menos Robert a comprar y dar un paseo. No queríamos despertarte. Nos fuimos poco después de que te quedases dormida. Te queremos._

_Tessa._

Qué bonito. Se iban sin mí. Indignada fui en busca de Robert. No estaba dentro de casa. Salí al jardín a buscarle. La luna estaba empezando a salir, un atardecer precioso adornaba el cielo y el canto de los grillos adornaba la puesta de sol. Olía a primavera. Le eché un vistazo al jardín, estaba precioso. Entonces me quedé estática. Un camino hecho con velas iluminadas empezaba en las escaleras. Seguí el camino que se extendía por el largo del jardín que había a ese lado de la casa. Estaba nerviosa e ilusionada. Sabía quién había detrás de todo esto. Cuando llegue al final de ese tramo, abrí la puerta de la valla que separaba ese trozo del resto, que estaba detrás de la casa. El camino de velas seguía, pero ahora a cada paso había una rosa roja. Sonreí como una tonta y las fui recogiendo. Al final había una manta blanca tendida en el suelo, llena de pétalos rojos, con una cesta de picnic, todo rodeado de velas, que alumbraban el jardín. Recogí la última rosa y me quedé de pie delante de la manta. Entonces una voz masculina empezó a cantar. No me hizo falta escuchar más para saber de qué se trataba. Era una canción para recordar. Una canción llena de recuerdos. Flightless Bird, American Mouth.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la canción, recordando.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Sabes… Creo que no he sido sincero contigo. –Robert empezó a hablar. Estábamos en la fiesta de comienzo de rodaje de New Moon. A partir de ahora teníamos unos meses para grabar la película. Robert y yo hablábamos en una esquina._

_-¿Qué pasa? _

_-Mmm… No sé cómo decir esto. Sabes que no se me da bien esto. Soy un asco a la hora de abrirme a los demás y expresarme. –le miré divertida. No pode evitar soltar una risita. Rob estaba serio, y sus manos temblaban. __Terminó de sonar__No One de Alicia Keys y empezó Flightless Bird, American Mouth._

_Oh dios mío…_

_-Dímelo, odio que me hagan esperar. _

_-Stew…-Robert me miró a los ojos y se acercó a mí. Sus dedos trazaron una línea desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios. Cerré los ojos y solté un tembloroso suspiro. Sabía lo que venía ahora. ¿Estaba preparada para esto? Cuando los abrí Robert estaba muy cerca. Juntó su frente con la mía y esperó. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Dudaba? Cogió aire y agarró mi mentón. Poco a poco su nariz se acercó hasta estar pegada a la mía. Sentía su aliento, se mezclaba con el mío. Olía a menta. Entonces acarició mis labios con los suyos. Fue un beso fugaz. Ya nos habíamos besado más veces, pero como Edward y Bella. Una sensación diferente recorrió mi cuerpo. Me gustaba. Los dos estábamos nerviosos. Volvió a repetir el movimiento, esta vez trabando suavemente sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté. _

_Unos instantes después se separó de mí, pero enredó sus brazos en mi cintura. Levanté la vista y le miré. Estaba esperando mi respuesta. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, pero también reflejaban miedo. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Solo me dejé llevar por el corazón. Llevé una mano hasta su nuca y acaricié el final del pelo. La otra la llevé hasta su pecho, en el lugar donde debía de estar su corazón. Cerré la distancia que nos separaba y junté sus labios con los míos. Despacio, con amor y cariño empecé el beso. Suavemente trababa mis labios con los suyos. Tiró de mi labio inferior y después lo mordió con suavidad. Eso me hizo enloquecer. Llevé mi otra mano a su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Con más fiereza jugué con sus labios, mordiendo y tirando. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos. Busqué su mirada, el miedo había desaparecido. _

_-No ha sido tan difícil. –conseguí decir. _

_-Contigo todo es fácil. –volvió a rozar mis labios y después sonrió- Me he enamorado de ti. Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Ya te he dicho mil veces que es un sueño haberte conocido. Tu personalidad, tu forma de ser… Todo en ti es perfecto. Es difícil no fijarse. Desde el primer minuto me has tratado como a un amigo de toda la vida, y has estado ahí siempre. Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que serías tú. –Me miraba a los ojos y sonreía- No había otra. Desde un primer momento me cautivaste. No sé si fue tus ojos verdes o el "Confío en ti" que me dijiste sin ni siquiera saber mi nombre. Desde ese día no pude quitarte de mi cabeza. Eres preciosa, amable, cariñosa, adorable, buena, y mil cosas más. Eres todo lo que un hombre puede imaginar. Poder ser Edward es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida. Te he conocido. Ya no tendré que seguir vagando hasta encontrar a la chica. La encontré hace un tiempo, en una pequeña sala de paredes blancas con cuatro sillas y una mesa. – esa había sido la declaración de amor más bonita que me habían hecho. Todos los sentimientos que había intentado guardarme salieron a flote. Llevaba meses esperando esto. Nunca había querido a alguien como lo quería a él. Me complementaba, era mi otra mitad. Era esa persona que dicen que un día aparece en tu vida, se sale de los esquemas y pone tu mundo patas arriba._

_-Te amo. –fue lo único que pude decir. Y volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cuando abrí los ojos Robert estaba delante de mí. Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y ajustados y una camisa roja. Su pelo despeinado, y ese característico olor que desprendía. Sonreía, y sus ojos estaban iluminados.

-Recordaba nuestro primer beso. –susurré sonriendo. La sonrisa de Robert se ensanchó más.

-Me costó mucho dar el paso. –dijo- Pero mereció la pena. Quien le diría a ese chico joven y alocado que sería papá. –acarició mi vientre.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo Pattinson. –acaricié su mentón y le atraje hacia mí para poder besarle. Me separé poco después, cuando empezaba a clavarme el tallo de las rosas- Todo esto es precioso. –miré a mi alrededor.

-Ven. –tiró de mí y me arrastró a la manta. Se sentó y me sentó a mí entre sus piernas. Me rodeó con los brazos y besó mi cuello.

-¿Qué tal tu hombro? –giré la cabeza hasta que encontré sus ojos.

-No me duele. –acarició mis labios.

-Sospecho que tú has echado a todos de casa para estar solos….

-Como me conoces. –sus ojos brillaron- Quiero que este sea un momento único, solo nuestro… Te tengo una cosa. –entonces su voz cambió a una más parecida a la de un niño ilusionado que a la de un hombre de 27 años.

-¿Qué es? –me contagió la ilusión rápidamente.

-Abre la cesta. –Me deshice de su agarre y fue hasta la cesta. La abrí. Lo primero que encontré fue un taper transparente con uvas y fresas. Después… ¡Una tarrina de helado de limón! Me hizo ilusión. Ya tenía mi amado helado. Un poco tarde pero había cumplido con el antojo Quería comérmelo. Aparté el helado y saqué un trozo de tarta de chocolate, zumo, licor sin alcohol, platos y vasos. Al fondo había otra tarrina de helado, de dulce de leche. Lo agarré y lo levanté enseñándoselo.

-¿Quieres hacerme engordar? –dije con una ceja en alza.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal si empezamos por esa?

-Vale. –cogí dos cucharas y volví a sus brazos. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y abrí la tarrina.

Dentro no había helado

-¿Qué es esto? –le miré. El solo sonreía como un tonto. Volví a mirar al bote y aparté el papel de seda verde. En el interior había un pequeño chupete blanco sobre más papel de seda, y en el centro ponía "te quiero mamá". Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. Cogí el chupete. Era precioso. Tan chiquitito

-No pude evitarlo. Lo vi en una de las tiendas del hospital. Anne lo compró por mí.

-Rob… Es… Es precioso. –sollocé. Las hormonas podían conmigo. Acarició mi cuello con su nariz y me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sigue.

-¿Hay más? –dejé el chupete a mi lado, sobre la manta y aparté el papel de seda. Metí la mano y saqué el resto del contenido. Un pequeño bodi verde con ranitas en la zona de la tripa era lo primero. Traía unos mini calcetines a juego. Era tan pequeño y suave. Era perfecto. No podía esperar a ver al bebé con el puesto. Lo dejé junto al chupete y vi la siguiente, y última prenda. Era una pequeña camiseta blanca, y en el centro ponía _Irie _en negro y Jamaica en rojo. Era exacta a la nuestra pero en miniatura. Amaba esa camiseta, y ahora mi bebé la tendría. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas- Rob…

-Lo sé, es perfecta. –dijo besando mi mejilla. La toqué con delicadeza.

-Gracias. –llorando y con la camiseta todavía entre mis manos me giré- Es increíble…-le empujé hasta que su espalda tocó la manta y me cerní sobre el- Es perfecto… Mil gracias. Te amo. –busqué sus labios. Rob puso sus manos en mi cintura. Nos besamos despacio, dejándonos llevar por el momento y las emociones. Sus labios estaba suaves y los míos sabían a sal. Tiró de mi labio inferior con delicadeza para abrirle paso a su lengua, que comenzó a jugar con la mía. Un rato después me separó de él. Sonrió y limpió mis lágrimas. Se incorporó con cuidado, para no hacerse daño en el hombro y me rodeó con los brazos. Juntó nuestras frentes.

-Cuando me enteré de la noticia pensé que debía de ser la primera persona que comprase algo para el bebé. Entonces mande hacer la camiseta a la firma de ropa. Hoy estaba lista. Tessa y Lizzy me ayudaron a prepararlo todo y salí a por ella mientras dormías. De camino no pude evitar comprar el bodi. Lo vi en el escaparate de una tienda cercana. No me reconocieron así que entré y lo compré. Estoy deseando que podamos vestir al bebé con esto. –besó mis labios con delicadeza. Su voz tenía ese matiz especial que aparecía cada vez que hablaba del bebé.

-No tengo palabras para describirlo. –levanté la camiseta- Todo esto es algo especial. Y la forma en la que me lo has dado… Robert todo esto es precioso. Las rosas, las velas, el picnic a la luz de la luna… Y las cositas de bebé son el punto final. Es el mejor regalo que podrían darme.

-Para ti y nuestro bebé todo es poco. –acaricié su mejilla.

-Y tú eres la mejor persona del mundo. –le abracé y hundí la cabeza en su cuello. Ahora mismo este era el paraíso. Robert, el bebé, yo y sus pequeñas cositas.

No podía imaginar una vida mejor.

* * *

**HOOOOLAAAA**

**Vuelvo a estar por aquí y cumplir. Aquí tenéis el capítulo 12. **

**Estoy muy agradecía por vuestro comentarios y apoyo. Esta semana he conocido a muchas lectoras y me encantan sus palabras, al igual que las de la gente que ya conozco.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya era hora de un poco de amor y cariño. Creo que me ha quedado muy bien. Y ya ha aparecido Jules. **

**¿Qué pasará con el Hobo? ¿Quién serán las otras tres mujeres? ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! Vale no… El sueño me afecta. Sigo queriendo saber qué queréis que sea. ¿Un adorable niñito como Robert o una niña de ojos verdes? No, no sé a quién se parecerán, pero creo que todos me entienden. **

**Espero estar cumpliendo las expectativas. ¿Hay algo que no os gusta? ¿Algo que deseéis añadir? **

**Aunque no conteste a vuestros reviews debéis saber que los leo. ¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR A 100! NO SABÉIS LO CONTENTA QUE ESTOY. Leo todo lo que me escribís. Y si no contesto es porque ando muy liada. El lunes entro a esa cárcel que unos llaman instituto y tengo que acabar de preparar las cosas. A partir de ahora no sé qué voy a hacer, tengo miedo de no tener tiempo para el fic. Si para eso podéis matarme. Pero una cosa tengo clara, no lo voy a abandonar. Seguiré subiendo capítulos, aunque sean cortitos como estos. **

**GRCIAS A TODAS POR LEER, esta semana en especial a Anita, Alexa, Liah, Tessa, Leticia, Mevioloasheeran, Juliana, Luissa, MI AMADA ANI (KrisbianDiary), Nachi, Aurora, R_keny22, Maite, Vero, Francisca, Pattu, KGARCIA96, Anniedreams, Leifer12, Yohf, Agus Cullen… Y MUCHAS MÁS. Gracias a todas las chicas de Twitter. A MI AMADO ****AROUND THE WORLD RK**** y a las chicas de "Putas de Robsten" (mejor no pregunten el porqué del nombre)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**NOS VEMOS EL ****JUEVES**** SI NO HAY PROBLEMAS. **

**Aroa **


	13. Apuesta

_-Para ti y nuestro bebé todo es poco. –acaricié su mejilla._

_-Y tú eres la mejor persona del mundo. –le abracé y hundí la cabeza en su cuello. Ahora mismo este era el paraíso. Robert, el bebé, yo y sus pequeñas cositas._

_No podía imaginar una vida mejor._

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**KRISTEN POV**

-Unos pasos más y llegamos…Cuidado con el escalón. –Tessa me dirigía. Cam me agarraba por la cintura y Rob me daba la mano, ya que con un brazo era un poco inútil. Aunque ayer le fue muy bien con un solo brazo, el solo preparó mi sorpresa en el jardín, nadie le ayudó ni a colocar las velas. Me habían obligado a arreglarme, cosa difícil ya que los pantalones me quedaban demasiado ajustados. Estaba feliz por tener ese bultito entre mis caderas, pero no era de ayuda que todos mis pantalones cortos fuesen muy ajustados y que hiciese demasiado calor para los largos. Al final me había puesto una falda que encontré en el armario y no me ponía desde el festival de Coachella 2013. Sinceramente me había olvidado de su existencia, pero cuando ningún pantalón o falda de tu armario te vale… Recé por que entrase en ella, y no pude evitar dar saltitos de alegría al quedarme perfecta. Una camiseta ancha de tirantes remetida por un lado, la chaqueta de cuero negra de Balenciaga, unas Vans y estaba lista para irme. Y aquí me encontraba, con los ojos vendados, caminando no sé a dónde. Podía escuchar el mar de lejos. ¿Me llevarían a ese restaurante que tanto me encantaba a las orillas del mar? Mi estómago rugió- Vale, ahora vienen unos cuantos escalones. –me dediqué a contarlos, eran 18. Se escuchaban los grillos de fondo y música- Para… Aquí… perfecto. –Tess me colocó y se apartó de mí. Cam me soltó y Robert apretó más mi mano. Entonces sentí como la venda me caía por la cara. Pestañeé un poco para acostumbrarme a la luz. Estaba en la cala, la misma donde encontré a Robert. Había farolillos de papel por todos lados y una enorme fogata rodeada de toallas. La música salía de una mini cadena al lado de unas neveras. Sonreí como una tonta.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo una voz masculina.

-¡CJ! –me solté del agarre de Robert y me di la vuelta. CJ, Suzie, Scout, Ashley, Tamra, Marcus, Alicia, Alannah, Jack, Sydney, Kassie, Lindsey, Katy, Jadan, Tom, Sienna, Dana, Taylor, Vicky y Lizzy aparecieron detrás de mí, todos sonriendo- Mmmm… Ahora no se si abrazaros o mandaros a la mierda…

-Yo creo que mejor la primera opción. –Scout apartó a todos a codazos y se lanzó a mí. Me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Acaricié su espalda.

-¿Por qué lloras? –la susurré.

-Si te llega a pasar algo me muero. Me oyes, ¡Me muero! No me des otro susto como este. –me abrazó con fuerza.

-Scout… Me vas a hacer llorar… -dije con los ojos aguados. Se separó de mí y me agarró la cara con las manos.

-No vale llorar. –limpió las lágrimas que se habían resbalado por mis mejillas y yo hice lo mismo con las suyas. Sonreímos y nos volvimos a abrazar. Scout era una de mis mejores amigas. Era mi hermana, y la quería como si fuese hija de mi madre.

-¡Yo también quiero abrazarla! –Suzie apartó a Scout y me abrazó.

Pasé por los brazos de todos y acabé llorando en los de Robert. Me decían tantísimas cosas. Todas las palabras que necesitaba oír, todas las bromas que me hacían falta, todos los ánimos que podían darme. Hablaban de todo lo ocurrido sin llegar a hacerlo. Ellos sabían lo que decirme y lo que no. Sabían como hacerme llorar, como sentirme querida. Pero sobre todo sabían cómo hacerme seguir adelante. Limpié mis lágrimas y me separé de Robert.

-¡Ya me habéis hecho llorar! –me quejé sonriendo y restregando una de las manos por el párpado inferior.

-Yo sé cómo hacer que dejes de llorar. –dijo Jack acercándose a mí.

-Pues dime como, porque cuando empieza no para. –Robert me miró sonriendo. Y era verdad. Recordé como anoche estuve más de una hora llorando después de que me enseñase las cosas para el bebé. Pero es que cuando empezaba no podía parar. Eso era culpa de las hormonas.

-Muy fácil. –Jack me cogió en brazos. No pude evitar soltar un gritito. Me esperaba todo menos eso.

-¿La vas a mecer como a una niña pequeña? –se burló mi hermano. Jack soltó una carcajada y empezó a caminar.

-¡OH NO! ¡NO NO NO NO! ¡JACK SUÉLTAME! –empecé a gritar cuando entendí lo que pretendía- ¡JACK AL AGUA NO! ¡Al AGUA NO! –Jack caminó más deprisa y entró en el agua. Todos se reían a carcajadas y nos miraban sin hacer nada. Jack sonreía maliciosamente- ¡JACK NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! –no podía escuchar lo que decían los demás, sol escuchaba mis gritos. Cerré los ojos cuando el agua le llegó a Jack por encima de las rodillas. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

Grité cuando me dejó caer al agua, sumergiéndome y tocando el fondo con el culo. Estaba helada. Tragué un poco de agua por no cerrar la boca. En cuanto pude me levanté. Escupí y abrí los ojos. Jack estaba pegado a mí y el resto se había acercado a la orilla.

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡NO VAS A TENER PLAYA PARA CORRER! –le chillé. Me aparté el pelo de la cara, pue una mueca de enfado y empecé a caminar a la orilla. Todos dejaron de reír. Funcionaba. Le sentí detrás mía antes de escucharle.

-Kris no te lo to…-no le dejé terminar la frase. Me gire todo lo rápido que pude y le empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Trastabilló y cayó al agua- ¡El que ríe el último ríe mejor! –le dije cuando salió a la superficie. Todos volvieron a reír y yo salí del agua. Cuando estuve a la altura del resto me envolvieron en una toalla, estilo rollito de primavera y Tom me abrazó. Jack salió del agua chorreando y maldiciendo, pero con una sonrisa- Stew da gracias a que estás embarazada, si no, no te perdonaba esta.

-Anda tira para la fogata que estás chorreando y no hace tiempo para andar por ahí empapado. –Suzie le dio una colleja. Tom me condujo hasta una de las toallas y me ayudó a sentarme. Robert se sentó a mi lado y Scout al otro. Empezaron a hablar de cómo habían planeado todo esto. Saqué los brazos de la toalla y me hice una coleta para no sentir el pelo en la cara. Volví a arroparme enseguida. Hacía fresco.

-¿Quién quiere comer algo? –Katy, Alicia y Sydney se levantaron y empezaron a sacar cosas de las neveras.

-¿Tienes frio? –me susurró Robert. Asentí. Estaba mojada, lo último que quería era enfermar. Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme. Poco a poco sin hacer movimientos bruscos se quitó la chaqueta y la sudadera. Le ayudé al ver que no podía sacar bien la cabeza sudadera.

-¡Robert! –gritó Marcus- ¡Te has vuelto a dislocar el hombro! -todas las miradas fueron a la férula azul que Robert llevaba en el hombro.

-Me caí por las escaleras el sábado…-se rascó la cabeza y puso una mueca.

-¿Qué hacías? –Preguntó Kassie- Ya sabemos que eres un pato _mareao_ pero esas escaleras las bajas una media de 10 veces al día…

-Kris quería helado y bajé a oscuras… Eran las cuatro y mucho de la madrugada. –en cuento Robert dijo eso todos rompieron a carcajadas. Yo solo negué y me quité la falda y la chaqueta chorreando. Adiós chaqueta de Balenciaga. Mientras Robert daba explicaciones empecé a secarme las piernas. Estaba muerta de frio. Me quité la camiseta quedándome en ropa interior y me sequé lo más deprisa que pude.

-Rob la chaqueta. –le dije mientras él seguía detallando la madrugada en el hospital y como Tessa le colocó el hombro. Me la pasó.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Kristen se te nota! –ahora era Alannah la que chillaba, todos dejaron de hablar y miraron mi vientre a la vez que sonreía y empezaban a decir miles de cosas. Yo siempre había sido muy delgada, y era fácil darse cuenta. Ya no tenía el vientre plano. Bajé la cabeza hasta mi pequeño bulto y sonreí antes de ponerme la sudadera.

-¡No te tapes! ¡Esto merece una foto! –Suzie dejó las cervezas que llevaba en la mano y corrió a por el móvil.

-¡Y no rechistes! –dijo Katy sacando una cámara. Bufé y rodé los ojos, odiaba las fotos. Robert se rio de mi gesto y besó mi sien. Todos se acercaron a mí, como se fuera una atracción de feria.

-Ponte de lado. –dijo Suzie mientras apuntaba a mi vientre con la cámara del móvil. Me puse de lado. Subí la sudadera para que no se viese y empezaron a hacer fotos, algunas donde salía mi cara y otras donde solo salía mi vientre o medio cuerpo.

-Estoy deseando verte con tripita. –CJ me guiñó un ojo.

-Crece rápido. Va a ser un niño alto como su padre. –Dijo Lindsey.

-¡Va a ser una niña! –Robert, Dana, Cam, Marcus y Jack gritaron a la vez.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –a Alicia le brillaron los ojos- ¿Qué apostáis a que es un niño?

-Invitaros a cenar al restaurante que queráis…-Taylor, que había estado callado hasta ahora saltó de su toalla. Le encantaban las apuestas.

-Y pagaros una sesión de spa. –añadió Tom

-Si ganáis vosotros además tendréis que ser durante un día entero nuestros criados… Y vestiréis lo que nosotras digamos durante ese día. –añadió Katy. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Pero si ganamos nosotros vosotras deberéis ser un día nuestras criadas y nosotros elegiremos lo que llevéis…- Jack contraatacó.

-Y nos invitaréis a cenar. –dijo Robert mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. A saber que estaba imaginando.

-Hecho. –Vicky cerró el trato con Tom.

-Vais a perder. –se burló Cam.

-Ya veremos eso… -Ashley le dio un cachete.

-Es increíble…-murmuró Sienna, que pasaba del resto y había posado una mano en mi bultito- A mí no se me notó hasta las catorce semanas.

-Anne me dijo que como en un principio era un embarazo doble mi cuerpo cambiaría más rápido durante un tiempo, luego se volvería como un embarazo normal. –dije en voz baja. No quería hablar de eso, me traía malos recuerdos. Por un momento la pesadilla cruzó mi mente y el cuarto rostro se me quedó mirando. Sacudí la cabeza- ¿Habéis terminado? Tengo frio.

-¡Si! Listo. –Suzie me miró sonriendo- creo que voy a empezar a hacer un álbum…

-¿Puedo tocar? –preguntó Tamra.

-Claro. –aunque tenía frio no les iba a negar nada. Tenían una sonrisa de niños pequeños monísima. Todos se acercaron y empezaron a toquetear. Solo pude reírme de las cosquillas.

-Estoy deseando que nazca…-Alicia se apartó un poco y cogió una cerveza.

-Primero veamos quien gana la apuesta… Estoy desenado veros solo con un tanga, un sujetador, corbata y orejas de conejo…-Marcus empezó a reír.

-¡Marcus! –chillaron Sienna, Sydney y Alannah

-¡A ver si el que va a acabar con tanga y pajarita vas a ser tú! –Katy le pegó un codazo.

-¡Mejor con un tutú rosa y corona! –grito Suzie saltando. A Jack se le salieron los ojos

-¡Ni se os ocurra! –dijo.

-Yo quiero ver eso. –dije- Más te vale que seas niño, mamá no va a estar por esas fechas para ir en tanga y sujetador. –Acaricié a _Bultito__._

-¡Ya has oído sobrino! –Scout acarició mi vientre antes de bajarme la sudadera- No vayas a coger frio…-Robert me puso la chaqueta y nos envolvió a los dos con una toalla, para después sentarse frente a la fogata. Jadan nos pasó una cerveza a él y una Coca-Cola a mí. Empezaron a hablar de la apuesta. ME ACURRQUÉ EN LOS BRAZOS DE Robert. Ahora estaba calentita. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el borde de la chaqueta y la sudadera y subió por la piel de mi pierna hasta llegar a mi vientre. Dejó ahí la mano.

-A _Bultito_ le gusta que le toques. –susurré girándome para besar su cuello.

-¿Bultito? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bultito.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

…_DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS__…_

-_Semana doce de embarazo. El niño mide unos 6 centímetros y su peso oscila entre los 8 y los 14 gramos. La mayor parte de las estructuras internas ya están formadas y, a partir de ahora, seguirán perfeccionándose y creciendo. El aparato genital externo del bebé empieza a definirse, aunque con los ultrasonidos de la ecografía aún no es posible distinguir el sexo del feto. Con esta semana, termina el período de "embriogénesis", durante el cual el embrión está más expuesto a los peligros que podrían perjudicar la correcta formación de los distintos órganos. Durante esta semana, se forman las cuerdas vocales y las uñas de los dedos de los pies y de las manos empiezan a definirse. Los riñones empezarán a funcionar durante esta semana. El cerebro continúa su desarrollo. _–leía para Robert mientras volvíamos de ver a Ann. Las revistas y libros que mamá y Clare nos habían comprado al final estaban siendo de utilidad. Estaba contenta. Anne nos había dado luz verde. Si no fuese porque Tessa, Cam y Lizzy viajaban en los asientos de tras ya hubiese violado a Robert. ¡Luz verde! ¡Luz verde! Llevaba tres semanas sin sexo y las hormonas me mataban. ¡Luz verde! Ahora Robert no tenía escapatoria. No podía poner escusas ni pegas. Teníamos luz verde para volver a mantener relaciones, pero sin ser excesivas. Debíamos tomarnos este tema con calma, poco a poco y sin llegar a los niveles que podíamos llegar antes, o Anne lo prohibiría. Y eso era lo último que quería. Prefería ir con calma a no ir. Ya tenía luz verde. Creo que se habían convertido en mis palabras favoritas. ¡Luz verde! Podría bailar cantando luz verde… De hecho lo haría, en cuanto estuviésemos solos… la casa no era tan grande, y compartíamos cuarto. No debía ser tan difícil. El bebé estaba perfecto, lo habíamos vuelto a ver mediante un ultrasonido. Esta vez toda la familia había querido venir, por lo que habíamos tenido que ser el doble de cuidadosos. No queríamos que nadie se enterase. Aunque el rumor de embarazo y de mi hospitalización seguía flotando. Cada vez estaba más sensible, pero esta vez conseguí no llorar, cosa que no pudo ser en el caso de mamá, Clare y Vicky, que lloraban a moco tendido a mi lado. El lado bueno de todo esto es que Ann las había conseguido relajar un poco, les había demostrado que estaba perfectamente. No sé cuántas veces le habían hecho preguntas relacionadas conmigo. Al final dejamos ahí a Susan, Clare, Vicky y mamá, atosigando a Anne, mientras los demás íbamos a casa. Eran muy pesadas, menos mal que se marchaban todos esta tarde. Mamá no podía posponer más el rodaje de su peli, Vicky y Lizzy tenían trabajo, Clare médico, y mi padre y Susan, a mi pesar debían de empezar a organizar la boda. Otra cosa, más les vale que el bebé ya hubiese nacido, por su bien… Ya estaba cansada. Amaba estar en familia; mi relación con Clare y Susan se había suavizado un poco, pero quedaban muchas asperezas por limar. Papá y mamá, para sorpresa de todos, se llevaban mucho mejor creo que todo lo que estaba pasando tanto con ellos como conmigo los volvía a unir. Cam, Dana, Tay y yo no podíamos estar más felices, nuestros padres estaban más unidos. Me encantaban las tardes de chicas, Tessa, Vicky, Lizzy y yo. Y tarde de chicas no significaba compras, ropa, maquillaje. En nuestro caso eran días de piscina, cotilleos, chistes y películas. La verdad es que en encantaba pasar tiempo con ellas. Pero si dejaba eso de lado, era agotador. Robert y yo no teníamos tiempo a solas. Estaba a todas horas acompañada, no me dejaban moverme del sofá… necesitaba quedarme con Robert, los dos solos en casa. Estaba deseando recuperar esa paz.

Mi vientre ya era un poco más grande. _Bultito_ empezaba a notarse. Estaba muy feliz por eso, y Robert cada noche hablaba con el bebé y le cantaba hasta que yo quedaba dormida en sus brazos. Amaba mi embarazo. Vale, las náuseas seguían siendo horribles, pero por el resto… Lo que me estaba pasando era increíble. No volví a tener la pesadilla, pero sí que la recordaba. Me daba pánico recordarla. Tardé unos cuantos de días en poder quedarme a solas con Clare o Susan. Al final hice de tripas corazón, una pesadilla no amargaría mi vida. La guardé en un rincón de mi mente y me olvidé de ella. Solo era eso, una insignificante pesadilla. Robert estaba mejorando. Ya podía hacer más movimientos con el hombro. Al igual que yo, era vigilado. No le dejaban coger peso ni hacer muchos movimientos. ¡Hasta controlaban que Bear y Bernie no le hiciesen daño! Tessa y yo nos encargamos de hacerle los masajes de frio y calor y entre todos le manteníamos firma la hora de ir al fisioterapeuta, ya que se quejaba continuamente de las clases. Eso sí, desde el accidente le era imposible no tocarme. No sé si era que las pastillas contra el dolor le atontaban o que como se veía con movilidad un poco reducida tocaba con una mano lo que debía tocar con dos, lo que alargaba el proceso, para mi alegría.

-Que sí, mamá que me voy a cuidar. –dije por quinta vez en el día.

-Cariño puedo quedarme, no me cuesta nada. –estábamos en la zona vip del aeropuerto, para despedir a los padres y hermanas de Robert y a Susan y mis padres. Habían pasado semana y media en casa y sinceramente… Si se quedaban un día más les lanzaría los libros sobre bebés y embarazos con todas mis fuerzas. Vale, yo podía estar irritable, pero mi madre se había compinchado con Susan y Clare, aunque de manera más moderada, para llevarme en palmitas. No podía reprocharlas nada porque desde que pasó el incidente con Alicia, Susan y Clare habían bajado de intensidad y lo agradecía cada día. Pero las tres Juntas eran una bomba de relojería. El día del parto explotarían. Me había pasado la semana y media escuchando todo tipos de consejos, prohibiciones, precauciones, normas, lecciones… sobre el embarazo, el parto y los bebés. Mamá y Clare habían contado sus experiencias y miles de cosas más. Y ahora, por su culpa temía al parto, cosa que no había dicho en voz alta, o creo que la cosa hubiese ido a peor. Menos mal que Anne las tranquilizó. Si lo llego a saber las llevaba antes a verla.

-¡Mamá, vas a perder el avión! Eres la única que falta por embarcar. Nos veremos en unas semanas. –la abracé y le di un beso. Ella puso disimuladamente la mano sobre mi vientre y lo acarició con mimo. Llevaba una sudadera no se notaba, pero mejor prevenir.

-Vale… ¡Cuidaros mucho! Te llamo cuando llegue. –Me abrazó otra vez y entró por la puerta de embarque. Llevaba media hora despidiéndome. Papá había sido más fácil, y ni que hablar de los padres de Robert. Lizzy y Vicky prometieron volver para ganar la apuesta. Cam, Dana y Taylor estaban ya en sus respectivas casa y trabajando. Se les había acabado el chollo.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Robert. Agarré su mano.

-Vámonos.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se unieron de forma electrizante. A mí ya me empezaba a faltar el aire, por lo que deslizó su boca hasta mi cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo. Me empujó contra la puerta del dormitorio de una forma un poco brusca. Así que él también lo quería… No me había costado nada convencerle, fue entrar por la puerta y explotar. Ya era necesidad. Jadeante como estaba intentaba deshacerme de su camiseta, que me separaba de su piel. Gemí cuando su boca succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja y lamió el hueco de detrás de esta. Finalmente Robert me ayudó con su camiseta. Su maravilloso torso quedó ante mí, y yo, fascinada no pude hacer otra cosa más que llevar mis manos a sus abdominales.

-Te amo- susurró mirándome a los ojos. Me despegó de la pared, y esta vez, con cuidado me depositó en la cama. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta uno de mis tobillos, y me quitó la zapatilla junto al calcetín. Hizo lo mismo con mi otro pie.

Mi vientre se contrajo de anticipación y deseo. Flexionó mis rodillas dejándome con las piernas abiertas. Se posicionó entre ellas y me besó con pasión. Mis piernas se cerraron entorno a su cintura. Desplazó su boca, esta vez hacia la zona de mis pechos. Sus manos se deslizaron con suma delicadeza por mis costados hasta llegar al bajo de mi sudadera. Finalmente me la quitó por la cabeza. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre mis costillas acariciándolas arrancando suspiros de placer de mis labios. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis pechos y enarcó una ceja. No llevaba sujetador.

-Me quedan pequeños…-susurré. Robert sonrió.

Mis pechos eran bastante normales tirando a pequeños, pero desde hacía unas semanas habían empezado a crecer. Robert los miraba con adoración. Yo le sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un increíble beso. Robert bajo desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello para dirigirse después hasta mi hombro y depositar un húmedo beso allí. Finalmente sus labios rozaron uno de mis pezones haciendo que este se te pusiera erecto al instante. Con su otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho provocando gemidos de placer. Su boca se movía sobre mi pecho, besándolo, lamiéndolo e incluso mordiendo, con infinito cuidado. Su mano acariciaba mi otro pecho, para después cambiar su boca de pecho y acariciar al que antes había sido ocupado por su boca. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más altos, mis manos se aferraron a su despeinado cabello. Mi espalda estaba totalmente arqueada y mi centro palpitaba suplicante por un poco de atención. Mientras que las olas de placer me hacían temblar entera, lleve mis manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón intentando desabrochar el botón. Esta vez Edward estaba demasiado ocupado con mis pechos como para ayudarme. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y resonaban en la habitación. Finalmente conseguí desabrochar el maldito botón baje la cremallera y deslice sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas.

Paró su mano, soltó mi pecho izquierdo y su boca se despegó de mi enrojecido pezón. Estaba él se incorporó para deshacerse por completo de sus pantalones. Me miro con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Besó mis labios con ternura. Sus manos fueron descendiendo desde mi boca hasta mi estómago pasando por el hueco de mis sensibles pechos. Paró ahí donde Bultito hacía presencia. Besó con mimo el vientre y trazó patrones sin sentido con los dedos.

-Bultito, mamá y papá van a jugar un rato, esperamos no molestar mucho. –dijo entre beso y beso. Reí. Sus manos descendieron por mis muslos bajando y subiendo. Finalmente se detuvieron en el botón del pantalón. Cuando estuvo fuera de mis piernas fui yo quien tomó el control. Los dos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Me incorpore quedándonos los dos de rodillas en la cama.

Mis manos descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar a la goma de sus negros bóxers donde se situaron en sus caderas y con un tirón suave, su erección quedó libre. No pude evitar el quedarme mirando esa parte de su increíble anatomía. Mis manos bajaron hasta su bajo vientre. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Robert cuando mi mano rodeó su erección empecé un suave vaivén hacia arriba y hacia abajo apretando lo justo y necesario para hacer que gimiera y jadeara de placer. Con mi mano libre acaricie la punta de su miembro con la palma de mi mano y después apreté sus testículos. Gruñó produciendo un sonido totalmente sexy. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras agarraba el cabezal con fuerza. Robert jadeaba, gemía y de vez en cuando gruñía provocando que mi excitación creciera. Sus sonidos de placer eran música para mis oídos. Aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos...

-¡Joder!- jadeaba. Ante aquellas palabras yo solo hacía que aumentar el ritmo más y más. Estaba muy cerca podía saberlo. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar. Alejó mis manos de su miembro para posarlas en su espalda. Robert levanto el rostro de mi hombro y me miró sonriendo.

- Ahora no quiero correrme así, quizás luego…- ¡Luego! Sonrió de manera intimidante y cogiéndome de los brazos me tumbo de nuevo en la cama boca arriba. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello, volvió a succionar y a lamer, los gemidos comenzaban a salir de mis labios sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para controlarlos.

Bajó su mano hasta la tira de mis bragas. Con una de sus manos levantó una de mis piernas para poder lamer la parte interna de mi muslo, mis gemidos volvieron a aparecer. Hizo lo mismo con mi otra pierna dejándome totalmente abierta de piernas. Sus manos agarraron la tira de mis bragas y muy lentamente la fue bajando.

-¿Quieres que convulsione? –dije. Ya sé que nos lo teníamos que tomar con calma… pero esa era demasiada calma para mis descontroladas hormonas.

-Paciencia…-acerqué su rostro al mío para besarle. Su mano derecha se deslizo desde mi rodilla por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Con dos dedos presiono mi clítoris y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de inmenso placer y lloriquear algo inteligible. Después sus dedos trazaron círculos sobre aquel botón del placer. Mi cuerpo se convulsiono violentamente mientras gemía fuertemente su nombre. ¡Si podía convulsionar! ¡HORMONAS! Tras unos segundos sus dedos siguieron bajando, lentamente en una dulce y placentera tortura. Uno de sus dedos se hundió dentro de mí, y mi espalda se arqueó a causa de la sensación. ¡Dios se sentía tan bien! Después repitió la operación hasta hundir tres dedos en mi interior. Abrí los ojos, que antes había cerrado. Eso era lo que tanto añoraba. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

-Te necesito. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí. –susurré.

Él se acercó más a mí ya posicionado entre mis piernas. Una de sus manos acarició mi rostro mientras la otra sujetaba mi rodilla manteniéndola alejada de la otra. Manteniendo mis piernas lo más abiertas posibles. Cerré los ojos anhelando aquella sensación. Y entonces la sentí; aquella sensación tan placentera y que me hacía sentir completa. Entró en mí. Los dos gemimos cuando él entro, despacio, con ternura y suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no hacerme daño o ser demasiado brusco, disfrutando del maravilloso momento. Mis caderas se inclinaron hacía arriba dándole la señal, de que todo iba bien, de que todo era perfecto. Empezó a moverse, lentamente haciendo que los dos gimiéramos el nombre del otro. Mis piernas abrazaron su cintura haciendo nuestra unión mucho más fuerte y profunda. Tenerlo dentro, sentirlo dentro de mí era algo indescriptible. El placer me embargaba nublándome la mente y me dificultaba la respiración. ¡Lo anhelaba tanto! No sé cómo había podido aguantar sin sexo tres semanas. Nuestros sincronizados movimientos cada vez se hacían más frenéticos, sin llegar a ser demasiado. Robert controlaba el ritmo. Y aunque quisiese más no me lo permitiría. Sabía que esta vez debía ser tranquilo, y con calma, y le entendía.

-Rob…- Gemía.

-Te amo. -sus gemidos se mezclaban con sexys gruñidos que aumentaban mi placer. Sentí la necesidad de cambiar de posición necesitaba ser yo quien llevaba el ritmo.

-Qquiero…aarriba- Gemí haciendo un esfuerzo porque me entendiera. Robert me miro a los ojos, y yo asentí- Iré despacio -lentamente salió de mí. Me puse de rodillas en la cama mientras él apoyaba su espalda en el cabezal quedando recostado.

Sus manos agarraron mi cintura dándome la vuelta dejándome de espaldas a él. Lentamente me sentó en su regazo, podía notar su erección en mi espalda. Su lengua lamía mi nuca y la besaba con devoción mientras yo gemía y lloriqueaba suplicando volver a sentirlo dentro. Todavía con sus manos en mi cintura me levantó unos centímetros para posicionarme justo encima de su miembro. Un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando sentí la punta en mi entrada, a punto de hundirse en mí. Con una de sus manos separo mis piernas y con la otra empujo mi cuerpo hacia abajo penetrándome. Chillé de placer y de la sorpresa. Podía sentirlo todo dentro de mí, tan profundo, tan placentero. Me levanté un poco alejándome de él para después volver a dejarme caer. Gemí tan fuerte que temí que alguien nos ollera. Rob soltó un gruñido. En respuesta me moví más rápido. Las manos de Robert sujetaban mis piernas manteniéndolas separadas, y haciendo más fáciles mis movimientos. Yo me deslizaba cada vez más rápido arriba y abajo, sin llegar a ser excesivo. Se movía levantaba haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. De repente una de sus manos soltó mi pierna y se dirigió hasta mi intimidad. Chillé al sentir su dedo índice acariciar mi clítoris, mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y frenéticos. Me faltaba muy poco, y según sus gemidos él también estaba muy cerca.

Con un rápido movimiento me levanto sentándome de nuevo sobre el pero esta vez estábamos uno en frente del otro. Esta posición me gustaba más. Me volví a sentar en él, retomando los movimientos de vaivén arriba y abajo. Mordí su labio inferior con fiereza cuando sentó que llegaba al orgasmo. Tan solo tres embestidas más hicieron que mi mente se nublara, mi vista se volviera borrosa y que los dedos de mis manos se enroscaron entorno a su cabello. Todo mi cuerpo tembló mientras un fuerte gritó salió de lo más hondo de mi ser.

-¡Robert!- Mis músculos se contrajeron apretándolo dentro de mí.

- ¡Kris! -estalló dentro de mí, con tal fuerza que hizo que el placer volviera con una fuerza increíble, en otro maravilloso e indescriptible orgasmo. Esta vez no chille, me limité a gemir con fuerza mientras mis uñas se clavaron en su pecho y mis dientes mordieron su cuello. Yo ya sabía que era multiorgásmica, pero no siempre conseguía dos orgasmos tan seguidos como esta vez.

Caí exhausta en su pecho. Unos minutos después, Robert, ya recuperado, acarició mi cabello mojado por mi sudor.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó besando mi coronilla.

-Ajam- le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Segura? ¿Te duele algo? - murmuró sobre mi oreja.

-Bueno, acabo de tener dos orgasmos seguidos y me palpitan las entrañas. ¿Cuenta cómo dolor?- mi respiración se había normalizado un poco.

-Vaya, así que dos orgasmos.-Dijo- Sí que tenías ganas. Me encanta que seas multiorgásmica. –reímos- ¿Enserio estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

-Estoy bien…-bostecé- Solo un poco cansada.

- Duerme un poco. Te amo - Susurro contra mi cabeza mientras movía sus caderas para salir de mí.

-Yo también…- dije cerrando los ojos y dejándome hacer. Con cuidado me depositó en la cama, nos arropó y me abrazó. Me acurruqué en su pecho y deposité un beso ahí. Besó mi cabeza. Comenzó a tatarear una canción que no había escuchado antes mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda. Perdí la consciencia quedándome dormida poco a poco sobre él. Disfrutando de este momento.

* * *

**Hola**

**Estoy muy cansada y mañana madrugo para ir al instituto. Así que no me enrollo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién queréis que gane la apuesta? ¿Niño o niña? ¿Algo que añadir?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo porque no podré subir capítulo hasta el viernes que viene.**

**VIERNES.**

**Buenas noches a todos.**

**Aroa.**


	14. Hormonas, celos y algo más

-Estoy bien…-bostecé- Solo un poco cansada.

- Duerme un poco. Te amo - Susurro contra mi cabeza mientras movía sus caderas para salir de mí.

-Yo también…- dije cerrando los ojos y dejándome hacer. Con cuidado me depositó en la cama, nos arropó y me abrazó. Me acurruqué en su pecho y deposité un beso ahí. Besó mi cabeza. Comenzó a tatarear una canción que no había escuchado antes mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda. Perdí la consciencia quedándome dormida poco a poco sobre él. Disfrutando de este momento.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**KRISTEN POV**

_-Semana 13 de embarazo. Tu bebé tiene el tamaño de un melocotón. ¡Felicidades, ya estás en el segundo trimestre de tu embarazo! _– dijo Rob socarronamente- _El feto mide unos 7 centímetros y pesa alrededor de 14 gramos. A partir de esta semana, su peso y su longitud aumentarán mucho más rápidamente. Ya ha aprendido a respirar. El cartílago óseo empieza a convertirse en hueso y el cuerpo empieza a crecer más rápido que la cabeza. Las orejas y los ojos se están moviendo hacia su posición. Ya han aparecido los 27 huesos de la mano y ya ha empezado a experimentar el sentido del tacto. Ya toca el cordón umbilical, incluso parece que juega con él. A partir de la semana 13, su piel se irá cubriendo de un fino vello llamado lanugo. Esta fina capa invisible lo protegerá de las vibraciones, el ruido y la sequedad hasta que, después del nacimiento, caiga. El aumento de peso ya es evidente. Si no has engordado en exceso, deberás haber cogido un máximo de dos kilos, teniendo en cuenta que, buena parte de ese aumento, será líquido. En tu pecho también notarás cambios. Los senos se hinchan, las aréolas mamarias y los pezones se oscurecen, a causa del mayor flujo sanguíneo, y las venas superficiales podrían comenzar a hacerse más evidentes. ¿Has experimentado las típicas molestias del inicio del embarazo? Probablemente en este período tenderán drásticamente a disminuir o a desaparecer como por arte de magia._ – salí del baño desenredándome el pelo mojado. Ya había leído ese artículo esta mañana. Estaba feliz porque ya entraba en el segundo trimestre del embarazo. Las malditas náuseas desaparecerían si tenía suerte. Cada vez se notaría más Bultito. Y el peligro de aborto iba desapareciendo. Me adentraba en la etapa más tranquila, una etapa de cambios y alegrías. No podía esperara a sentir al bebe moverse, y a saber si sería niño o niña.

-¡Deja de leer eso y arréglate o llegaremos tarde! ¡Ya son las diez! –le lancé un cojín- Te vas a convertir en una maruja. ¡Tira para la ducha! ¡Y ponte la férula! –menos mal que ya solo le quedaba una semana con ella puesta. Estaba hartito de ella. Si pudiese se la hubiese pegado a la piel para que no pudiese quitársela. Ya podía mover el brazo y no sentía dolor. Iba dos veces a la semana a rehabilitación, y la luxación estaba sanando muy bien. Pronto volvería a estar como antes.

-Voy mamá. –Se levantó de la cama y entró en la ducha. Me reí de él y entré en el ropero.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

-¡Kristen! ¡O bajas, o bajas! –Katy me gritó desde abajo. Me miré una vez más al espejo del dormitorio.

-No, ¡O bajas o te bajamos de los pelos! –ahora era CJ. Suspiré y eché una última mirada antes de ponerme una de mis chaquetas de cuero. Me guardé el móvil, las llaves y la cartera. Apagué la luz y bajé. Todos mis amigos me esperaban en el salón, incluido Robert. En apenas dos semanas nos habíamos reunido más que en los últimos seis meses, incluso estaban los novios de Alannah, Alicia y Lindsey, Jackson, Christian y Luck, que cada vez se hacían más un hueco en el grupo. Mi embarazo, y el arreglo entre Robert y yo nos había unido más. Todo volvía a ser como antes, pero ahora eran más protectores conmigo.

-Ala, vámonos. –dije agarrando loas llaves del plato sobre la mesa. Todos me seguían con la mirada. Creo que sabían que estaba de mal humor, por lo que no hicieron comentarios al respecto, bueno, Scout sí.

-Me encantan tus hormonas. –se burló- ¿Qué problema tenías ahí arriba? –se acercó a mí y me dio la mano mientras salíamos fuera de casa.

-Inseguridad -dijo Robert antes de que pudiese contestar a Scout. Cerró la puerta cuando hubieron salido todos. Él lo sabía mejor que el resto. No quería salir a la calle por miedo. No querían que se diesen cuenta de que estaba embarazada. En cuento eso pasase todo sería un agobio.

-Mmm… Claro, el _"¿Se me nota? ¿Me pongo otra ropa?" _–dijo Sienna desde detrás.

-Pero si está perfecta. Va muy Kristen. –Suzie agarró a Jack.

-Stew no se te nota nada. –Marcus iba detrás de nosotros junto a Sydney, Tom, Sienna, Alicia, Christian y Jadan. La verdad es que el rato que había pasado delante del espejo lo confirmaba. Sienna me había regalado unos vaqueros ajustados de talle bajo pre mamá que me encantaban y me quedaban perfectos. Bultito iba creciendo y ya no entraba en mis amados vaqueros ajustados. Había echado caderas y culo. Robert estaba encantado con eso, y con mis pechos cada vez más grandes. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes semi transparente y encima una camisa vaquera abierta, anudada a un lado y remetida por los vaqueros. Unos de mis tantos pares de Vans y el pelo suelto acababa de darme mi toque personal. Me había mirado al espejo desde infinitos ángulos, y de la forma que llevaba la camisa, disimulaba a Bultito. No había forma de averiguar que estaba embarazada a no ser que me quitasen capas de ropa. De todas maneras, por si acaso, me había puesto la chaqueta de cuero. Mejor prevenir que sufrir.

-La guarra todavía tiene mejor cuerpo que nosotras. –Ashley iba delante de mí con Tamra, Alannah, Jackson, Kassie, Lindsey y Luck. Ash se giró y me sacó la lengua. La sonreí de vuelta.

-Te digo yo, que cuando perdáis la apuesta y os tengáis que disfrazar a ella le va a quedar mucho mejor. –dijo Tom. Al instante escuchamos un golpe. Todos miramos a Sienna, que reía.

-Tú concéntrate en tu mujer. A ver si vas a ir vestido con un tutú rosa indefinidamente. –Tom se frotaba la nuca.

-Pobre Marlowe… la vais a traumatizar. –añadí. Juro que como perdiesen la apuesta las chicas me iba a encargar de matarlos a todos uno por uno. Yo no iba a disfrazarme, y menos con estos tontos delante. Eso lo guardaba para Robert.

-No hablemos de traumas. –Kassie se giró y empezó a andar de espaldas para poder mirarme- Todavía me acuerdo de lo que pasó el año pasado en tu cocina Kristen.

-¡Kassie! –grité. El color inundó mi cara y recordé cuando mi amiga nos pilló sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Kassie todos sabemos que no se debe visitar a los conejos cuando vuelven de fuera! –CJ se burlaba.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Se supone que todavía no volvían y tenía que sacar a Bear y Bernie a pasear.

-¿Qué pasó? Yo no sabía nada. –Jadan corrió hasta estar delante de mí y se puso a la altura de Kassie.

-¿No te enteraste? –Tom empezó a reír. Robert apareció a mi lado y me agarró de la cintura. Me pegué más a él y solté de scout. Rodeé a Robert con mis brazos mientras caminábamos. Estaba muy mimosa y posesiva.

-Guapa. –me susurró al oído. Sonreí.

-Resulta que fui a su casa para pasear a los perros y escuché ruidos en la cocina…

-¡Vale! ¡YA! Lalalalalalalala! –me estaba poniendo roja como un tomate. El sexo entre Robert y yo siempre era tema de conversación. Ya estaba harta de que todos se riesen de mi cuando muchos de ellos habían sido peores. Todos se rieron de mí, incluido Robert. Le miré mal y rompí nuestro abrazo. Me crucé de brazos y seguí caminando, ahora enfadada.

-Pequeña no te enfades. –Rob me abrazó por detrás impidiéndome andar.

-Robert…- me revolví hasta soltarme de su agarre. Ahora no estaba de humor.

-Stew si sabes que todo lo que hacéis nos encanta. Es la dosis perfecta de risa. Y ninguno lo decimos a mal. –Marcus me miró desde adelante.

-¡Pues yo ya estoy cansada de que el tema de conversación siempre sea el mismo! –me paré- Tom yo puedo hablar de cuando te pillé con Sienna en los camerinos de _Effie Gray _el día que fui a visitarte…. Y no creo que te haga mucha gracia que sepan como estabais. O puedo contar cuando pillé a Suzie y Jack en mi piscina. O cuando encontré a Scout con Taylor Lautner en el jardín de su casa ¡A PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA!…. ¡Yo también puedo empezar a soltar cosas! Y no os gustaría…-volví a caminar. Ya se veía la discoteca. Los demás empezaron a hablar de lo que yo había dicho y a reírse los unos de los otros. Robert volvió a darme la mano. No la solté, pero tampoco le miré o dije algo. Él nunca decía nada, siempre se reía de lo que los demás decían y la que pasaba vergüenza era yo. Y empezaba a cansarme. Todos sabían que yo me tomaba enserio todo.

:·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:

No fue difícil entrar en la discoteca. Solo hizo falta que Josh, el gorila nos viese. Ya nos conocía. Esta era la mejor discoteca que conocíamos y la frecuentábamos mucho. El ambiente era bueno y la música excelente. Charlamos un poco con Josh antes de entrar dentro. Estaba muy contento de volver a vernos. Nos guiaron sin tener que pedirlo hasta uno de los reservados de la plata de arriba, desde donde se veía la pista de abajo y el escenario, y nos tomaron nota.

-Aquí están los Martini y los Gin Tonic. Las cervezas…la botella de agua, las Coca Colas y el tequila. ¿Algo más? –nos preguntó la camarera mirando a Robert y Tom.

-Nada, gracias. –Tom contestó mientras repartía las bebidas. Me quité la chaqueta, tomé mi Coca Cola y me senté en uno de los cómodos sofás. Alannah se sentó a mi lado derecho y Jadan al izquierdo.

-Vamos a bailar. –Scout, Suzie, Sienna, Sydney, Ashley, Kassie y Katy se despidieron de nosotros y bajaron abajo, a la pista. En un rato las seguiría, solo para ver reírme de ellas. Me encantaba su forma de bailar, pero más me encantaban las tonterías que hacían.

-¿Una partida de billar? –Preguntó CJ. Los chicos asintieron y Robert me miró.

-Ve. –le susurré. Sonriendo se marcharon todos a la parte de abajo.

-¡Esperarme! –Tamra se fue detrás de ellos. Nos quedamos sentadas Alannah, Alicia, Jadan, Lindsey y yo.

-Kris… ¿Sigues enfadada? –cautelosa, Alannah, preguntó.

-No estoy enfadada, solo molesta. –me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá- No me gusta que siempre bromeéis con lo mismo. ¡Vosotros sois iguales!

-te prometemos que vamos a controlarnos un poco. –Jadan levantó la mano a modo de juramento.

-¿Un poco?

-Kris a veces lo ponéis a huevo. –Lindsey agarró una cerveza.

-…-las mire. Todas ellas sonreían. Me puse a pensar todas las veces que nos habían pillado… Y empecé a reír- Mierda de hormonas. –maldije. Las chicas me acompañaron en las risas. La verdad es que si nos habían pillado muchas veces, y muchas de esas pilladas nos las teníamos merecidas- Chicas antes me he dejado llevar un poco por las hormonas.

-No pasa nada, ¡Lo de Scout nos va a venir muy bien! –Alannah me abrazó.

-¡Pues anda que lo de Sienna y Tom! Se lo voy a recordar cada vez que los vea.- Jadan estaba medio recostado en el sofá riendo- Solo imaginarlos… Dime una cosa…-se incorporó para mirarme.

-Dime.

-¿Qué postura? –todas se pegaron más a mí y me miraron curiosas.

-Misionero…-antes de que protestasen por la simpleza las callé- No sé como pero Tom llevaba el sujetador de Sienna puesto y una corona de princesa en la cabeza. –tardaron unos segundos en procesar la información, y entonces empezaron a reír. Las acompañé, apoyándome en Jadan.

-Pero…. Esto…. Puajajajajajaja… –fue lo único que pudo articular Alicia.

-No sé cómo ni porque. –dije entre risas. Todas reían como locas imaginándolo. Si lo hubiesen visto… ·En ese momento aparecieron Kassie y Sienna. Las miramos y volvimos a reír.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué se han tomado? –Kassie agarró su Martini y se sentó en un sillón. Siena cogió un Gin Tonic.

-¿De qué os reís? –preguntó. Me levanté de mi asiento.

-Voy a bailar un rato. –dije. Alicia me dio un azote en el culo.

-Ten cuidado.-añadió.

-Con que corona de princesas y tu sujetador… ¿Eh Sienna? –escuché que decía Lindsey.

-¡Kristen te voy a matar! –dijo Sienna mientras yo llegaba a las escaleras. Me giré y la enseñé el dedo de en medio. Bajé a la pista y empecé a buscar a las chicas. No fue difícil encontrarlas. Estaban en el centro de la pista bailando de forma escandalosa mientras algunos tíos babeaban por ellas. Katy se agachaba haciendo que el vestido se le subiese, Scout y Suzie bailaban pegadas, y Sydney y Ashley se contorneaban de forma exuberante. Supuse que mucha gente las miraba por estar Katy con ellas, pero no parecía molestarle ni a ellas ni al resto. Me acerqué al Dj.

-¡Sam! –le grité cuando estuve delante de la cabina

-¡Kris! ¡Nena que alegría! –Le dio un botón y se acercó a mí. Me dio un abrazo- ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Estáis todos? ¿Qué tal Robert?

-¡Mucho tiempo! –le devolví el abrazo. Sam era amigo de Marcus y Jack, nos lo presentaron la primera vez que estuvimos aquí- Si, hemos venido todos. Estoy genial y Rob igual, ¿Y tú? –grité por encima de la música.

-Muy bien. Disfrutando de mí trabajo. Tenéis que acercaros luego.

-¡Claro! Luego los traigo a todos. –Le sonreí- ¿Me haces un favor?

-Lo que sea hermosa.

-¿Bajas la luz para que pueda bailar con las chicas sin que se den cuenta los demás de quién soy? –puse un puchero.

-¡Eso está hecho! –le di un beso en la mejilla. Volvió a su puesto y bajó las luces.

-¡Gracias! –grité antes de volver a la pista. Volví a localizar a las chicas. Me acerqué a Scout por detrás y la di un azote en el culo.

-¡Ueeee! –Suzie se pegó a mí y Scout se dio la vuelta sonriente.

-¡Ya era hora Stewart! –Me agarró las manos y empezamos a bailar- ¡creo que lo de las luces ha sido cosa tuya!

-¡Pues claro! ¡Sam estaba contento de verme! ¡Quiere que nos pasemos luego! –le grité a las dos. La música estaba tan alta que era la única forma de hablar.

-¡Eso está hecho! –dijo Katy pegándose a mí. Me froté contra ella sugerentemente. Empezamos a bailar. Levantábamos las manos, nos agachábamos, nos pegábamos las unas a las otras. Scout se acercó a mí y agarró mis caderas. La correspondí. Empezamos a hacer círculos con ellas mientras bajábamos hasta abajo. Sensualmente volvimos a subir para después pegarnos y empezar a bailar juntas. Suzie se pegó a mí por detrás. Me encantaba bailar con ellas. Pero notaba como eran más cuidadosas en sus movimientos. Suspiré sonoramente. Ya ni bailar lo hacían igual. Ashley se acercó a mí y me tendió una mano. La acepté gustosa y me sacó del medio de Scout y Suzie. Me dio una vuelta y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Movíamos las caderas y los brazos de forma coordinada. La gente que bailaba a nuestro alrededor estaba a lo suyo, sin prestarnos atención. Todo era demasiado oscuro para poder ver a unos pocos metros de nosotras. Así podía bailar sin peligro. Y si alguien intentaba hacerme una foto el flash lo delataría. Esta táctica llevaba años funcionándome, y tan solo una vez consiguieron una foto. Sydney se pegó detrás de mí, llevo una mano hasta mi vientre y empezó a moverse. Puse una mano sobre la suya y la imité.

Un rato después, cuando empezaba a cansarme me separé de Sydney.

-¡Voy a buscar a los chicos! –les dije.

-¡Vale! –gritó Katy. Salí del barullo y me acerqué a la zona de Sam, mucho más iluminada. Le hice un gesto con los brazos. Levantó el pulgar y sonrió. Al instante las luces fueron subiendo de intensidad.

-¡Gracias! –grité antes de salir de ahí. Rodeé toda la pista hasta llegar a la zona de juegos. Los chicos estaban terminando la partida, en la misma mesa de siempre, la más alejada, pegada a una esquina del local. Tom falló el tiro y Marcus le dio una colleja. Tamra hablaba con un chico apoyada en su palo, al igual que CJ con otro. No pude evitar reírme. Se pasaban la vida ligando. Busqué a Robert. Estaba pegado a la pared del fondo, en la esquina… Acompañado… Una rubia, alta, con unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta escotada estaba hablando con él, demasiado cerca. Desde lejos vi cómo se reían de algo que había dicho ella. Los chicos y Tamra parecían ajenos a su conversación. Entonces se acercó para decirle algo al oído y Robert volvió a reír. Los celos me asaltaron de golpe. Puñetera rubia de bote. Me pasé las manos por el pelo y los miré furiosa. Ni siquiera el resto se percató de mí. Me encaminé hasta donde estaba Robert. De camino le pellizqué a Tom el culo, que saltó y se giró a verme. Dijo algo, pero entre que estaba atenta al 100% a Robert y que la música era demasiado alta no me enteré. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca Robert me miró y sonrió. Le sonreí forzadamente de vuelta. Acorté las distancia entre nosotros y me pegué a su pecho, apoyando mis manos y la cabeza ahí, sin importante la rubia, obligándola a echarse a un lado.

-Kris. –Robert me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi pelo. Miré a la rubia. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se había borrado. Devolví la mirada a Robert y levanté la cabeza para besarle. Gustoso me devolvió el beso. Me reí para mis adentros. Él era mío, y de nadie más. Se separó de mi cuando necesitamos respirara. Entonces, y solo entonces me giré a la rubia. Puse mi sonrisa falsa.

-Hola, soy Kristen. –dije por encima de la música, pegándome más a Robert. Él se rio en mi oído. Ríete, ríete, que ibas a saber quién era yo…

-Se quien ere, un gusto conocerte. Soy Miriam. –claro que sabía quién era… más le valía mantenerse alejada de mí y de Robert si no quería saber quién era yo realmente.

-Encantada. –dije más dulzón que de costumbre. Miriam me sonrió y volvía a mirar a Robert. Cuando iba a decirle algo hablé- Estoy cansada…-me acurruqué en y pegué la cabeza a su cuello.

-¿Quieres ir arriba? –me dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara con mimo. Solo asentí.

-Yo no os molesto más. –Dijo la voz de pito de Miriam- Ya nos veremos Robert. –le sonrió y frotó el hombro. Me pegué más a él, dejando que soportase mi peso- Ha sido un honor conocerte Kristen.

-Gracias. Ya nos veremos. –La miré lo justo y necesario antes de volver a acurrucarme en Robert.

-Adiós. –se marchó contorneándose, aunque yo diría pavoneándose. No sabía contra quien jugaba. Este solo vería a Robert en foto. Pegué a Robert contra la pared y me lancé a sus labios. Fieramente le mordí el inferior para abrir paso a mi lengua. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su pelo. Robeme con testo con ansia, gimiendo en mi boca. Sabía a cerveza. Mmmmm…llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar mejor. Jugué con su lengua y llevé las manos a lo alto de su cabeza. Le besé por última vez antes de separarme un poco, para recuperar el aliento.

-Eres mío. –dije sobre sus labios, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y de nadie más. –añadió con una sonrisa. Me pegó a él al máximo y quedé sobre el hueco de sus piernas- Y tú eres mía, hoy, mañana y siempre. Te quiero pequeña. –me dio un castro beso. No pude evitar sonreír. Los celos habían quedado aplacados por el amor y cariño que sentía por él. Le abracé y hundí la cabeza en su cuello, besándolo. Sentí como una de sus manos vagaba de mi cintura hasta mi barriga. Me acarició unas cuantas de veces y la volvió a llevar a mi cadera, para después llegar a mi espalda.

-Y así es como Kristen espanta a las moscas. –CJ se rio. Robert y yo nos giramos a mirarle. Tamra había desaparecido y Tom, Jack, Marcus, Luck, Jackson y Christian nos miraban divertidos.

- Los celos y las hormonas…-Tom se acercó a nosotros y tiró de mí hasta que me despegó de Robert. Me abrazó por detrás e inconscientemente llevó sus manos a mi vientre.

-La tía prácticamente estaba encima de él. –me defendí. Todos se rieron y Robert me lanzo un beso.

-Kris… Era mi prima. –soltó Jack. Abrí la boca incrédula. Robert empezó a reír.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. –dijo Robert- Jack nos la presentó antes cuando se encontraron. Le di un manotazo a Robert como pude.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?! ¡He quedado como una maleducada! –me crucé de brazos. Tom aflojó un poco su agarre por la risa.

-Me gusta a Kristen celosa, esa aparece poco. –se acercó a mí y me soltó del agarré de Tom.

-Stew no te preocupes. Yo la llamo y se lo explico todo. –Jack dejó el palo en la pared.

-Robert, invítala a comer a casa, ahora me siento mal por haberme comportado así. –hice un puchero.

-Hecho.

-Anda, vamos arriba, las chicas estarán diciendo que donde estamos. –Christian desapareció negando con la cabeza. Luck, Marcus y Jackson le siguieron.

-¿Vamos? – Robert me tendió la mano.

-Espera. –remetí la camiseta por los pantalones y me coloqué bien la camisa, que estaba arrugada a la altura de mis costillas- Listo. –agarré su mano y dejé que me guiara hasta arriba, con Tom y Jack detrás. Saqué el móvil y miré la hora. La una y media de la madrugada. La noche empezaba a hacer mella en mí. Ahora me sentía cansada realmente. Llegamos al reservado. Ya todos estaban ahí, bebiendo y riéndose de algo que había dicho Katy. Robert agarró una cerveza del cubo. Me apoyé en su pecho y el me rodeó con el brazo libre. Su mano fue bajando hasta colocarse en mi vientre. Sonreí.

-Tom… ¡Kris le ha contado a las chicas lo de la corona y el sujetador! –Sienna se sentó en sus piernas riendo.

-¡Kristen Jaymes Stewart Mann! ¡Eso quedaba entre nosotros! –Tom casi escupió la cerveza.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido? –dijo Luck.

-A Tom follándose a Sienna con el sujetador de esta y una corona de princesa en el set de _Effie Gray_ –añadió Tamra.

-¡Burra! –la regañó Alannah.

-Espera, espera espera…. ¡Explica eso! –Marcus saltó de su asiento.

-Perdí una apuesta con Sienna. Si ella ganaba yo me acostaba con ella vestido de princesa en el set de _Effie Gray_. Si perdía ella sería la que se disfrazase de princesa y tendría que salir a la calle vestida así. –explicó Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco al final. Todos empezamos a reír.

-¿Qué apostasteis? –preguntó CJ doblado de la risa- Solo con imaginarlo me muero.

-¡Kristen, tenías que haberlo grabado! –Suzie me lanzó una servilleta echa una bola.

-Sienna me retó. Dijo que tenía más aguante que yo bebiendo…-ahora sí que reía hasta él. Kassie se limpió las lágrimas y CJ se tiró al suelo. Todos empezaron a hacer bromas y decir tonterías sobre ellos. Dejé que Robert aguatase mi peso y bostecé. Estaba cansada. Cerré los ojos.

-Kris, ¿Estás cansada? –abrí los ojos cuando Scout me habló.

-No…- un traidor bostezo me delató.

-Que vaaaaaaa. –Katy se levantó- Hora de irse a casa. Ya está todo pagado.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, apuraron sus tragos y cogieron las chaquetas. Jackson me acercó la mía.

-Tenemos que pasarnos por la cabina de Sam. –dije.

-Ya lo hicimos ante nosotras. Hemos quedado la semana que viene para comer. –Sydney se colocó la chaqueta.

-Pues vámonos. –dijo Robert soltando la cerveza y ayudándome a ponerme la chaqueta. Me dio la mano y me ayudo a bajar las escaleras sin caerme. Nos despedimos de Josh cuando salimos. Robert me abrazó fuerte mientras caminábamos. Los ojos se me cerraban del sueño. Últimamente estaba muy cansada.

-Espera. –Tom tiró de nosotros obligándonos a parar. Todos pararon. Se puso delante de mí, me dio la espalda y se agachó un poco- Sube.

-Tom. –dije incrédula.

-Estás muerta y Robert no puede coger peso todavía, sube. –suspiré y Robert me ayudó a subir a su espalda. Me agarré bien con las piernas y los brazos y el llevó las manos a mi culo como apoyo.

-¡Tú lo que quieres es meterla mano! –escuché decir a Ashley. Los ignoré y apoyé la cabeza en uno de mis brazos. Volvimos a andar, e involuntariamente se me fueron cerrando los ojos, hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

¡HOLA!

PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR AYER, PERO ESTA SEMANA HE ESTADO MUY LIADA, Y ENCIMA ENFERMA (SE ME ENCENDIDO LA MAYÚSCULA Y SE HA QUEDADO PILLADA). TUVE QUE HACER UN ENSAYO SOBRE ¿QUÉ ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE EN LA VIDA? A MANO Y ME OCUPÓ MUCHO TIEMPO. PARA COLMO ESTUVE DE FERIA HASTA EL LUNES Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR EL FIN DE SEMANA. POR LO QUE POR MUCHO QUE AYER INTENTÉ ACABAR EL CAPÍTULO SE ME HIZO IMPOSIBLE.

Y HOY ME HE RETRASADO PORQUE ¡ME HA REGALADO UNA PERRITA ESTA TARDE! SE LLAMA NUKA, ES UNA BODEGUERA Y NO LLEGA AL MES DE VIDA. COMO COMPRENDEREIS HE ESTADO UNAS CUANTAS DE HORAS CON ELLA.

**DE MOMENTO VUELVO A ACTUALIZAR EL VIERNES** **4**. PERO SOLO VA A PASAR CON EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (15), YA QUE PARA CUANDO ESCRIBA EL CAPÍTULO 16 YA TENDRÉ UN PORTATIL NUEVO DONDE PODRÉ ESCRIBIR MÁS TIEMPO Y SIN PREOCUPARME. ASÍ PODRÉ SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO CADA 5 DÍAS.

¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO EL CAPÍTULO? ¿NIÑO O NIÑA? YA HAN APARECIDO LOS CELOS COMO VOSOTRAS QUERÍAIS. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. ¿QUÉ QUERÉIS QUE SUCEDA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE?

OS ADELANTO QUE EL CAPÍTULO DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE VA A SER JDHDHSJALALJDHDGS. VOLVERÁS LOS PPZ, ENTRARÁN EN JUEGO LAS ROBSTENERS Y SE REVOLUCIONARÁ EL MUNDO. ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ…?

**DEJARME MUCHOS RR, QUE ME ALEGRÁIS EL DÍA CON VUESTRA BONITAS PALABRAS. ENSERIO, ME HACÉIS HASTA LLORAR. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, SOIS MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI.**

((POR CIERTO, SI VÉIS ALGÚN FALLO DE NOMBRE, COMO BELLA POR KRIS Y ROBERT POR EDWARD ES PORQUE HAY ESCENAS QUE TENÍA ESCRITAS DE TWILIGHT QUE LAS AÑADO Y A VECES ME OLVIDO DE CAMBIAR ALGÚN NOMBRE))

**NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES **

**AROA**


End file.
